100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: ¿Cuántos sapos tenemos que besar antes de dar con el príncipe? Candice White tuvo que sufrir muchas decepciones antes de dar con el indicado, sin embargo, su príncipe muchas veces se disfrazaba de sapo. Terrence Grandchester tendrá que hacer un mejor esfuerzo si quiere ganar el amor de Candy y demostrarle que él es su príncipe. Basada en una historia real.
1. Primer amor

**Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total y absoluta autoría, ya que es mi historia personal adaptada a los personajes de Candy Candy. Cualquier similitud de cualquier índole es pura coincidencia.**

**Aviso: Puede que a lo largo de esta historia se topen con escenas de carácter y lenguaje sexual explícito, pero nunca vulgar u ofensivo. Queda a tu entera discreción continuar leyendo.**

***La historia a continuación, es mi propia historia personal la cual compartiré a través de mi pareja consentida, Candy y Terry. Esta historia no será adulterada, por tanto, no estará abierta a cambios o sugerencias, porque como dije, es mi historia, y es real. Especificaré los detalles que hayan sido cambiados por motivos de creatividad.**

* * *

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 1 Primer amor**

* * *

**Agosto de 2000**

Soy Candice White y en los cinco años que llevo viviendo en Puerto Rico, me he mudado al menos cinco veces. Siempre es volver a empezar de cero. Nueva casa, nuevo pueblo, nuevos amigos, nueva escuela. Estoy a punto de cumplir doce años y me estoy graduando de sexto grado en la escuela primaria Francisco Oller. Tengo un hermoso vestido crema perlado y me han hecho un hermoso moño, me siento grande, me siento otra. Este día para mí es de felicidad, pero a la vez me invade una inmensa tristeza. Me acabo de mudar y este día de graduación será el último que compartiré con mis mejores amigas, ya que no podré asistir a la escuela Intermedia con ellas, así que no sólo estaré en una etapa nueva de mi vida, sino que no habrá nadie conocido y con mi exagerada timidez... es muy difícil empezar de cero.

Estoy posando con mis amigas en las quinientas fotos que mi madre me está tomando y sobre todo cuando recibí la medalla en la clase de español y por supuesto, mi diploma. Después de toda la ceremonia, comemos y pasamos a la fiesta.

Puedo decir que ese fue uno de los días más inolvidables de mi vida. La fiesta terminó a las diez de la noche y lloro porque no sé cuándo volveré a ver a Annie, Patty y Dorothy. Durante ese verano, nos escribimos entre todas durante un tiempo, pero luego, inevitablemente nos distanciamos.

Culmina el verano y ya tengo oficialmente doce años y estoy en la escuela intermedia Juan B. Miranda, popularmente conocida como "Frailes". Ahí empieza la transición de niña a adolescente, pero al parecer yo no he captado eso y mientras todas las niñas tienen modernas y pequeñas mochilas de marca, yo tengo una algo grande de nada más y nada menos que _Winnie The Pooh_. Ya me estoy sintiendo incómoda y aunque me miran raro, nadie comenta nada, gracias a Dios. Próxima misión: Una de esas mochilas modernas y pequeñas.

Estoy en séptimo grado y son siete grupos, me toco el siete-siete, el último y claro, el más terrible, los alumnos más incordios estamos en ese grupo y yo lo agrezco, porque aunque soy tímida y tranquila, no tendría vida de no ser por las trevesuras de los compañeros que logran sacarme al menos algunas sonrisas.

—Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?— Me pregunta el maestro de biología, él es mi maestro de salón hogar, debe estar en sus cincuenta, calvo, pero amable.

—Candice.— Respondo nerviosa mientras todos los ojos se posan en mí.

—¿Y en qué grado está usted?

—En séptimo...— Respondo como si fuera la cosa más obvia porque no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar. ¿Se supone que todos los que estamos aquí estamos en séptimo grado?

—¿Y por qué su camisa es amarilla?— Escucho risitas y luego me doy cuenta de que todos tienen camisa blanca y la mía es amarilla. Me pongo como un tomate de vergüenza.

—Fue un error. Acado de mudarme al área y en la tienda de uniformes me dijeron que esta era la camisa que me correspondía...— Vuelvo a escuchar las risas de mis compañeros y sólo quiero que me trague la tierra.

—Bueno, usted está usando la camisa de noveno grado. Debe usar la blanca, en octavo es azúl y la amarilla es de noveno.

—Gracias.— Contesto y asiento. Primer día de clases y comienzo con el pie izquierdo. Al rato olvidan el tema, gracias a Dios. Algunos ya tienen sus grupitos de amigos, porque estudian juntos desde primaria y yo tengo que ser la chica nueva por incontable vez. Nadie me habla y me siento profundamente sola, inadaptada.

Tomamos todas las clases en un salón diferente y la escuela es realmente grande, ya que aunque es de séptimo a noveno, los tres grados que componen una escuela intermedia, hay siete salones por cada grado, por tanto la escuela tiene tres pisos, y además está el comedor, el salón vocacional para alumnos con ciertas necesidades, la cancha, el salón recurso para alumnos que necesitan refuerzo en las materias, el salón de teatro, el patio, etc.

Se acaba la primera clase, así que nos dirigimos a la próxima, toda la escuela se encuentra en cambio, así que somos muchos alumnos atrevezando los pasillos y yo camino sin mirar porque no conozco a nadie, así que todas las caras son iguales, hasta que me topo con una en específico. Soy muy tímida, así que se me da muy bien disimular, pero juro que acabo de ver al chico más bello en toda mi corta vida. Es alto para su edad, ya que por su camisa blanca veo que está en séptimo igual que yo. Su cuerpo a pesar de la edad se encuentra en bastante desarrollo, parece un hombre. Tiene lentes y se ve aún más guapo. Va serio, pero algo me dice que está muy lejos de serlo. También veo que es muy popular, muchos chicos le dan la mano y a muchas chicas las saluda con un beso en la mejilla, incluyendo las que se encontraban en mi fila.

De cerca veo que tiene unos ojos hermosos y cálidos, me enamoré de esos ojos a primera vista. Ese chico, quien quiera que sea, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado en mí, pero yo me mantengo en mi sitio y sólo lo miro disimuladamente, deseando ser otra más que pueda sentir su beso en la mejilla. De pronto caingo en cuenta de que nunca un chico me ha saludado así, de aque aún no sobrepaso la niñez, pero la adolescencia está golpeándome de súbito, los cambios y reacciones que ella implica también.

Creo que cinco minutos después pasa toda la algarabía del cambio de salón y ya estoy en mi segunda clase, español.

—Hola.— Me saluda una chica y yo me pregunto si será conmigo la cosa, no puedo creer que por fin alguien me dirija la palabra.

—Hola.— Respondo y sonrío con timidez.

—Te gustó el nene de los lentes, lo sé...— Me dice con picardía y mueve sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, yo me sonrojo como un labial rojo-puta.

—Eh... no... yo no sé ni quién es...— Digo restando importancia al asunto y sobre todo, porque la vergüenza me mata. Ese era el tipo de chico al que alguien como yo sólo podría mirar de lejos y que él en los tres años que estudiaríamos en la misma escuela, jamás me notaría. Y no es que yo sea fea, pero no me considero una gran belleza. Tengo el pelo rizado y largo, rubio, ojos verdes, demasiado grandes, diría, pecas sobre mi nariz y mejillas y aún conservo una figura un tanto infantil.

—Ese es Archibald Cornwell. Bueno, Archie para nosotras. ¡Está bien bueno! Es el amor platónico de todas, así que no te avergüences.— Me cae bien la chica, bueno, es la única que se me ha acercado. Se presentó como Ana e inmediatamente recordé a mi gran amiga Annie. Pero Ana, ni nueva amiga, es trigueña, un poco desaliñada, no es precisamente guapa, pero es simpática, luego noto que tiene una de sus piernas más grande que la otra, disimulo, porque siempre enseñan a uno a no impresionarse por esas cosas y ella parece ser feliz siendo como es.

Ya he superado al menos el primer mes de clases. Ana y yo somos muy unidas, es mi nueva mejor amiga y también me llevo bien con todos mis compañeras y compañeros, atrás quedó lo de ser la chica nueva. Como también quedó atrás mis coletas, ahora mis rizos están sueltos y uso gel, mi bulto de Winnie the pooh pasó a la historia y uso un coqueto bolso azul pequeño, pero aún así, yo nunca sobresalgo y todos los días veo a Archie, tan guapo, tan popular, tan él, pero él no me ve. Yo tampoco aspiro a que me vea, los chicos como él, los Archies, no son para las Candys, pero es alegre a la vista verlo todos los días.

El día de clases terminó y me encuentro a fuera esperando a que el amable anciano, jefe de mi abuela que trabaja como ama de llaves para él, pase a recogerme. A mi alrededor hay otros alumnos envueltos en lo suyo, moviéndose por ahí y entre ellos está Archie. Me doy cuenta que no es para nada serio, lo escucho reir y jugar de mano con otros compañeros y yo me quedo disfrutando de esa escena. Pasa corriendo como un niño mientras ríe y tropieza conmigo casi tumbándome.

—Perdón.— Se disculpa y me sostiene de los brazos hasta que recupero el equilibrio y entonces me suelta y sigue en lo suyo. No hizo contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento, como dije, los Archies no ven a las Candys. Mientras él sigue en lo suyo, yo estoy en la luna, sólo porque él tropezó conmigo y me pidió perdón, aunque no me vio realmente.

Pasan varias semanas y la rutina no se altera. Yo hice otra nueva mejor amiga, Francheska la cual era físicamente bastante parecida a mí, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no pasaba desapercibida. Su falda escolar era corta y ella tenía bonitas piernas, sus zapatos escolares eran de plataforma, eso le daba una apariencia de colegiala porno.

Casualmente, ese día tenemos una excursión. Iremos al cine a ver una película puertorriqueña... ¡Puff! Tantas ganas tenemos de verla, sí como no, pero con tal de salir de la rutina... Estamos en el autobus alborotando y cantando estupideces durante el trayecto al cine, estoy con Ana, Francheska no quiso ir a la excursión y por supuesto que también está ahí Archie, que se sienta al lado de Ana y hablan y relajan como si se conocieran de siempre, yo estoy en medio de los dos sintiéndome fuera de lugar hasta que él se percata de mí.

—Hola.— Me saluda sonriendo y siento que por primera vez me ve realmente.

—Hola.— Le sonrío de vuelta y evito cruzar la mirada de Ana que es por demás incómoda y tengo miedo de que vaya a cometar cualquier indiscreción y me arruine el día. Archie sigue hablando animadamente con las dos, en especial conmigo y me siento feliz, aunque desconcertada, de pronto pareciera que nadie más existía sólo él y yo, conversando, yo estoy girando sobre nubes y deseando hacer eterno ese momento.

El bus se detiene en nuestro destino, rompiendo mi conversación, rompiendo mi momento y todos bajamos. La maestra nos ubica luego de que compráramos las palomitas y las bebidas. Ni siquiera trato de procurar a Archie, comprendiendo que sólo conversó conmigo porque era amable y simpático. Tampoco es para que yo aspire que se sentará a mi lado en la sala.

Me acomodo en una de las butacas con mi funda de palomitas y mi refresco y Ana se sienta al lado mío. Comienza a molestarme con lo de mi _nuevo amigo_ y yo le pongo un alto, no porque me molesten sus comentarios, sino porque yo misma no quisiera ilusionarme, soy muy soñadora y tengo que repetirme el mantra de que los Archies no son para las Candys y no hay excepciones.

—Y hablando del rey de roma...— Dice Ana y yo sin prestar mucha atención me giro hacia la butaca de al lado y... ¡sorpresa! Tengo a Archie al lado mío y me vuelve a saludar y conversar como hace un rato. Vuelvo a girar sobre nubes y Cupido está cantando una canción al rededor de nosotros.

Ya no estoy tan tímida y río a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de Archie, es un verdadero payaso, hace que me olvide de Ana por completo, lo siento por mi amiga, pero esta es una oportunidad que no se ve todos los días y sólo quiero aprovecharla, al máximo.

Comienza la porquería de película, así que las luces se apagan y sólo nos ilumina la pantalla grande y por un momento hay silencio. Nuestros ojos se enfocan en la pantalla y de pronto Archie entrelaza su mano con la mía. Sin importarle que mi mano está llena de sal y de la mantequilla de las palomitas. Mi corazón se acelera a millón, no sé por qué está haciendo eso, me siento alarmada y hasta avergozada por mi mano salada y enmantequillada, quise apartarla de la suya, pero él no me dejó, así de siemple. Estoy soñando, tiene que ser un sueño.

Pero no era ningún sueño. Yo, Candice White, la chica invisible estaba sentada al lado de Archibald Cornwell, de manitas sudadas en el cine. Y así estuvimos hasta que culminó la película y volvimos al bus que nos llevaría de vuelta a la escuela. Ahora tengo un nuevo amigo... o al menos eso espero.

**Al día siguiente...**

—¿Y cómo te fue con Archie?— Pregunta Ana muy bajito desde su pupitre.

—Nada que tú no sepas, estuviste ahí, ¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que no intercambiaron números ni nada?— Me dice incrédula y poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Eso quiere decir, Ana, exactamente eso. Sólo fue un encuentro casual ayer y nada más, déjalo así.— Le advierto, porque sé que la mitad de las chicas tienen su número de teléfono y aunque no es que a mí no me interese, él no me lo dio, ni me pidió el mío, así que acepto las cosas tal como son y me progongo no ilusionarme.

Un cambio de clase rutinario, como siempre. Ahí está Archie, que sobresale entre todos y como si fuera un ritual, todas las chicas y conocidas lo saludan con un beso en la mejilla, a mí no me vio. Sé que no me ignoró, realmente no me vio, porque yo no me dejé ver, no quería soñar con cosas imposibles y cuanto antes yo olvidara el asunto de las manitas saladas, mejor sería para mí.

Así tomé todas las clases y traté de no pensar en él. Estoy vagando por los alrededores de la escuela y cuando estoy subiendo una escalera, me encuentro con él que viene bajando. Me detiene y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla. El primer beso en la mejilla que recibo de un chico. Fue algo tan breve y fugaz, pero mi mejilla se quedó temblando, vibrando. No quiero ilusionarme. No quiero ilusionarme, no quiero ilusionarme. Me repito sin poder convencerme. Fue sólo un saludo, Candy, así las saluda a todas, no tiene nada de especial, tú no tienes nada especial para él.

**Abril de 2010**

—Pecosa, sal de esa computadora, Junior está hambriento.— Me dice Terry cargando al bebé de seis meses de los dos. Nuestro hijo tiene pulmones potentes y más cuando tiene hambre. Mi hermoso arrogantito engreído que es una copia exacta de su padre.

—Hola, mi amor.— Tomo en brazos a mi hermosa copia del hombre que amo, cuyo único razgo mío son mis ojos verdes y lo pego a mi pecho mientras Terry me admira de pie, con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de calidez. Se arrodilla ante mí y me da un beso en los labios y luego besa la cabecita de nuestro hijo mientras toma de mi pecho. Mi arrogantito se queda dormido y lo pongo en su cuna. Terry nos sigue.

—¿Cómo te fue en la cita?— Me pregunta alzando mi blusa y besando mi vientre. Tengo dos meses de embarazo nuevamente aunque no se nota.

—Me fue muy bien. Está creciendo y es hermoso.

—Hermosa. Es una niña.— Me dice con su arrogante seguridad.

—Esperemos que sí... y que ella sí tenga tus ojos.— Se los beso porque me encantan.

—Yo quiero que sea una copia exacta de ti.— Me besa y el beso muy pronto sube de tono, me va dirigiendo a la habitación.

—Ahora quiero que me des cariño a mí. Estoy verdeeee.— Me dice pasando mi mano por toda su erección y me va empujando hacia la cama.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí otra historia, esta es especial porque es mi historia propia, mis amores antes de conocer a mi esposo. Una tiene que besar muchos sapos antes de dar con el príncipe. Les iré narrando desde mi primer amor y demás amores antes de "Terry". Siempre estaremos yendo hacia el pasado hasta que conozca por fin a Terry y claro, siempre habrá algo del presente. La historia comenzará de verdad cuando por fin conozca a Terry, mientras, aún estamos con los sapos.**

**Espero que les guste. Conocerán mucho más de mí con esta historia que es 100% real. Tendrá lujo de detalles, exactamente lo que yo viví.**

**Las quiero,**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	2. Primer beso

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 2 Primer beso**

* * *

Terry y yo sabemos aprovechar más que bien ese momento en que mi pequeño incordio está dormido, sobre todo Terry. Me va llevando a la cama entre besos que me van provocando un cosquilleo en el cuello y me encojo toda.

—Ya, estás haciéndome muchas cosquillas.

—¿Cosquillas? Vas a sentir de todo, menos cosquillas.— Siempre tan arrogante y cuando se trata del sexo... él siempre tiene la delantera, él domina en todo. Me va empujando hasta que caigo sentada en la orilla de la cama y me va desatando las sandalias para luego masajear mis pies por unos minutos...

—Ohh esto es la gloria... yo que había perdido tanto tiempo con el sexo.— Le digo mientras él aún masajea mis pies.

—¿Disculpa?— Levanta su arrogante ceja y deja el masaje mientras sus ojos azules me miran llenitos de lujuria y yo suelto una risita nerviosa.

—Difiero de su teoría, señora Grandchester.— Y ya no está en mis pies, ahora está besando mis piernas y va subiendo por mis muslos. ¡Qué ventaja es llevar vestido! Mientras besa mis muslos, me incita a abrir un poco mis piernas y entonces va besándome entre los muslos, luego en la ingle, tan cerca de... del camino al paraíso.

—Te ves muy linda con ese vestido... pero en estos momentos estorba.— Me lo saca y se queda admirando mi ropa interior.

—Tampoco necesitamos el sostén.— Me dice desaprobándolo y voy inmediatamente a deshacerme de él.

—Ehh, así no. Lentamente... sí, así. Nunca me cansaré de ver la forma que caen tus pechos al ser liberados... es fascinante.— Sus pupilas están dilatadas y yo me voy quemando de su propio deseo. Se arrodilla frente a mí y moldea mis pechos con ambas manos, en esa parte estoy muy bien dotada.

Siempre he sido ardiente, pero las hormonas por mi embarazo previo más el reciente se han disparado más y estoy más que ansiosa y expectante de todo lo que sus caricias y besos están prometiendo hacer. En un impulso, quiero llevar su boca a mis pechos, quiero que los acaricie.

—¿Ansiosa?— Me pregunta con malicia mientras me complace.

—Oh sí... ahh... creo que... me la paso excitada... todo el día...

—¿Ah sí? Bienvenida a mi mundo.— Suelta mientras hala con sus labios uno de mis pezones, lentamente, como una dulce tortura y yo me muerdo los labios y gimo. Pero encuentro que él lleva mucha ropa... quiero esa camisa fuera, quiero deshacerme de esos pantalones... y quiero ver lo que trata de ocultar ese bóxer... que lo conozco muy bien, pero no deja de ser... impresionante.

—Quítate todo, Terry... yo también quiero tocarte.— Me vuelvo loca y no puedo esperar por él. Mientras se quita la camisa, voy bajando su cremallera y me deshago de su pantalón. Ahí está ese monumento imponente, reprimido en su bóxer. Quitemos del medio todo lo que estorba, oh sí. Le bajo el bóxer y lo admiro en toda su magnitud. Mi mirada es ardiente, lujuriosa y él está disfrutando cada gesto de mi expresión.

—Pensé que querías tocarlo...— Me recuerda y cruza los brazos como un niño caprichoso.

—¿Tocarlo? Haré mucho más que eso, señor Grandchester.— No le doy tiempo a reaccionar y dejo que mi boca trabaje. Soy una experta en la materia... y conozco cada truco de mi hombre que podría hacerlo correrse en cinco minutos.

—Ohh...— Lo escucho gemir, sus ojos se achican, lo cierto es que su cara en ese momento vale un millón. Se echa hacia atrás, disfrutando, dejándose llevar. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con su cara y le sonrío traviesa sin dejar de succionar ni un momento. Su mano está sujetando mi cabeza y acariciando mi pelo mientras sigue navegando por los mares del placer. Me vuelvo implacable y uso mis manos para acariciar la parte de su erección que no cabe en mi boca y sus testículos. Él vuelve a gemir, pero con más fuerza.

—Mi amor, ¿podríamos...? Ohh...

—¿Podríamos...? Le digo con burla mientras mi boca sigue con la dulce tortura.

—Te quiero ahora.— Me dice de pronto y me aparta, sólo me hace creer que yo tengo el control, pero siempre lo tiene él. Se acuesta boca arriba en la cama y me jala hacia él.

—Tú irás encima, no quiero aplastar la bebé.— Y yo, ansiosa por tomar el control nuevamente, me coloco sobre él y que comience la acción. Oh sí, estaba esperando eso desde hacía rato.

—MMM... Terry, ayúdame a moverme también...

—Como usted diga.— Pone sus manos en mis caderas y me empuja rápido y fuerte de alante hacia atrás mientras yo lo sigo.

—Ohhh...más fuerte, mi amor, más rápido. Ohhh...— Él está encantado de mí, puedo verlo en su rostro.

—¿Más duro? Oh... ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi dulce esposa?— Se burla y luego me embiste más fuerte y más rápido como yo le pedí.

—Ohh... Terry... sigue así por favor... ya casi... ya... ohhh... ahh...— Se me encogen las manos, los pies, cada músculo, mi gemidos son involuntarios y me derrito en cien mil pedacitos orgásmicos mientras él aún me balancea sobre él hasta llegar al borde del placer dentro de mí.

Se escucha el llanto de mi arrogantito. Terminamos justo a tiempo.

**Octubre de 2000**

Mi vida ha dado un gran giro desde que Archie está en mi vida. Sonrío más, el mundo tiene otro color. Cuando suena mi alarma, me levanto contenta, sin ninguna pereza. Me baño de pies a cabeza y como cada día, me dejo el pelo suelto con gel, de forma que mis rizos se mantengan sedosos y en su sitio. Mi falda no es corta porque mi madre es estricta, así que tan pronto como estoy en la escuela, me meto al baño y me la doblo en la pretina para subirla más y hacerla más corta, dejo mi camisa por fuera para que no se note. También me pongo un poco de sombra en los ojos, ya que no se me permite maquillarme, aunque la mayoría de las chicas lo hacen y llevan sus cejas depiladas y algunas grandes capas de maquillaje que parecen mujeres de treinta y no chicas de doce a catorce años. Pero yo no puedo quedarme atrás, aunque sea a escondidas, tengo que estar a la vanguardia. Llego a la primera clase y como siempre, ahí está Ana con su expresión burlona. Sé muy bien cuál es el motivo. No es otro que mi falda "corta" y mi maquillaje aunque ligero. ¿Por qué siempre se hace tan obvio el amor?

—Vas en serio en eso de conquistar a ya sabes quién...— Me dice y se ríe con tanta malicia que pongo roja como una cereza.

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero verme bien. Archie y yo sólo somos amigos.— Me defiendo y luego la ignoro para atender a la clase, en la cuál, no sé cómo, he llegado a sobresalir.

Bien es cierto que Archie y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Todos los días que me ve me saluda con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a todas, pero... algo es diferente. Él tiene mi número de teléfono y cuando llego a casa luego de la escuela, aún no me he quitado el uniforme cuando ya el teléfono está sonando. Me llama todos los días y hablamos por horas, aunque en la escuela lo único que compartimos es ese saludo diario, su beso en mi mejilla que creo que es la razón más poderosa por la cual me levanto cada día y voy a la escuela. No compartimos en la escuela porque las clases culminan al mediodía y a mí me esperan puntualmente en casa a una hora, así que tampoco tengo la libertad de compartir un tiempo extra con mis compañeros y eso me duele tanto, porque veo que se divierten y yo tengo que irme a casa a aburrirme, sin nada que hacer. Sólo tengo a mi hermano, pero él es cuatro años menor que yo... ¿qué diablos voy hacer con él? Si lo único que quiero es compartir con mis amigas y con Archie.

Archie se convierte en mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. No importa si yo lo amo en silencio, su amistad me complace mucho. Él se ha desahogado conmigo y yo con él, le he contado cosas de mí que ni mis mejores amigas saben y yo soy feliz con eso, no aspiro más, no necesito más. Archie no sólo aparenta tener al menos dieciocho años físicamente, también su mentalidad. Me ha contado cosas que me dejan de piedra y comparada con él, soy una niña, demasiado niña y él es malo para mí, me lo ha dicho. Por eso yo con él soy una amiga, su mejor amiga, inocente e intocable. No importa cuánto yo desee que eso cambie.

Entiendo que quiera protegerme, pues a la edad que él tiene, que son doce igual que yo aunque su físico aparente dieciocho, Archie ya ha sido introducido a la marihuana, está activo sexualmente y por poco se convierte en padre en sexto grado... aunque no lo crean. Él me cuenta todo y al mismo tiempo nada, porque dentro de todas sus libertades... siempre hay una rabia y un resentimiento en él que nunca llegué a comprender, una rebeldía que no alcanzo a entender. Pero no indago más de lo que él quiere aportar. He aprendido a conocerlo y a reconocer sus límites. Cuando él quiere hablar, habla, cuando no, hay que respetar su silencio y no pulsar sus botones. Cuando simplemente quiere estar solo, más vale no insistir. Cuando quiere su espacio, hay que dárselo y esperar a que él salga de su caparazón nuevamente. Me he acoplado a todos sus cambios de ánimo, así que sé cuándo acercarme y cuándo alejarme.

Aprendí también que él siempre me llama a penas llego a casa y que si no lo hace, es que él no quiere hablar, así que no debo tomar la iniciativa y llamarlo yo, no importa cuántas ganas tenga de escuchar su voz. Tengo que esperar a que él necesite escuchar la mía.

También me ha contado de sus vivencias, de sus sueños. Desea ser ingeniero industrial y yo aún no sé lo que quiero, pero me gusta verlo soñar de vez en cuando, saber que en algunos momentos él aún puede ser un niño, porque pienso que su niñez ha sido robada, de alguna manera.

Era jueves, un día de escuela como cualquiera. Salgo al mediodía como de costumbre. Antes de irme, siento la necesidad de tomar agua. Así que voy la fuente de la escuela que está cerca del comedor. Me encuentro con Archie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A tomar agua.

—¿Y por qué a tomar agua?

—Porque tengo sed, permiso.— Le digo y le sonrío. Me devuelve la sonrisa, pero no se quita. Aún así trato de esquivarlo, pero no se mueve hasta que no le dio la gana. Cuando al fin lo hace, me inclino, presiono el botón de la fuente y tomo agua. Como estoy de espaldas a él, juro que ya debió haberse ido, porque él y yo no compartimos en la escuela, a excepción de ese beso de cachete en las mañanas, el resto es por teléfono.

Cuando volteo, choco con él y me río nerviosa, pero él me mira fijo y no se ríe. Veo en sus ojos bellos de miel una expresión distinta y yo también dejo de reir, me pongo aún más nerviosa porque de cierto modo, él está bloqueándome el paso y no sé exactamente lo que quiere. Entonces se acerca a mí y comprendo que sólo quiere despedirse. Él se baja un poco, es alto para su edad y yo... no lo alcanzo bien, así que me inclino y voy inocentemente a besar su mejilla.

En el último momento él voltea y sé lo que quiere. Entonces nuestros labios se unen por lo que sería a penas un segundo, un beso casto en los labios, pero fue para mí lo más grande, lo más hermoso. Mi primer beso y me lo dio el chico más guapo y deseado de toda la escuela. Me lo dio a mí, a la invisible Candice White.

Le doy una sonrisa y sigo mi camino hacia casa, ahora lo hago a pie, ya no hay quién me recoja. Ay, pero no me importa. Camino cada cuadra con una alegría inmensa. Creo que voy hasta cantando según camino cada cuadra. Mi corazón está a millón. Aún no puedo creerlo. ¡Me besó! ¡Archie me besó! Espero que no sea un sueño... yo nunca pido nada, no aspiro a nada, pero por favor, Dios, que esto sí sea real, es lo único que pido.

Llego a casa, pero mi mente aún está bailando la _besocumbia_. No hay nadie en este mundo más feliz que yo.

—Anda... riéndote sola eh...— Dice mi abuela Martha, que la adoro. Mueve sus cejitas y yo me río nerviosa, aunque ni muerta suelto la sopa. Mi familia es estricta y si me atrevo a "compartir" me felicidad con ellos... sería el fin de algo que ni siquiera conmienza.

Me quito el uniforme y me doy un buen baño. Mi abuela está en la casa donde trabaja, así que sólo somos mi mamá y yo. Suena el teléfono, reconozco el número en el identificador y mi pulso vuelve acelerarse. ¡Es él! Me voy corriendo a mi cuarto con el teléfono.

—Hola.—Saludo respirando con un solo pulmón.

—Hola.— Contesta él con esa voz grave, otro indicio que hace que resulte imposible creer que tenemos la misma edad.

—¿Qué piensas de lo de la fuente?

—¿La fuente?— De pronto me quedo idiota y no entiendo.

—¿Qué pasó en la fuente, Candy?— Pregunta él y entonces yo caigo... oh sí, el beso... el beso en la fuente...

—Pues... no sé... me diste un beso.— Digo en voz baja porque aún me da vergüenza y pienso que él puede ver mi sonrojo del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Quería pedirte perdón por eso...— Del júbilo paso a la desilusión total... no era eso lo que esperaba oir. Mis ojos se comienzan a cristalizar y un nudo se va formando en mi garganta.

—¿Pedirme perdón? Pero... ¿Por qué?— Hago un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz no suene quebrada.

—Porque no debí hacerlo. No estuvo bien.— Acaba de matarme, pero no se lo dejo saber. Pero bueno... ¿Y qué esperabas, Candy? Sabes bien que los Archies no son para las Candys. Conseguiste un beso... considérate dichosa, es más de lo que muchas conseguirían jamás.

—Oh... entiendo. No hay problema, Archie. Está todo bien.

—Es que... de verdad quisiera tener una relación contigo, pero... no sé si deba hacerlo...— Vuelve a surgir en mí un atisbo de esperanza al escuchar eso... pero aún así... sigo quebrada, rota y lo peor, tengo que disimularlo, no quiero demostrarle cuánto acaba de herirme aunque no haya sido su intención.

—¿Por qué piensas que no debes hacerlo?— Me atrevo a preguntarle, escarbando una pequeña ilusión, alguna oportunidad para mí, aunque sé que es demasiado pedir.

—Porque no soy bueno para ti, Candy. Porque... imagínate que mañana me veas besando a otra chica... ¿cómo te vas a sentir?—Justo de la forma en que me estoy sintiendo ahora. Muerta. Fue mi pensamiento, lo que nunca le confesaría.

—Entiendo, Archie. Ya te dije que no hay problema. Si fue un error, lo comprendo y lo acepto. No pasa nada.— Todavía a mi edad me pregunto de dónde saqué el valor para decir eso. Que no pasa nada, cuando lo cierto es que me pasa todo.

—Bueno... no le digas nada a nadie de esto, por favor. Es sólo entre tú y yo. Ese beso no sucedió, nadie vio nada.— Me echa sal sobre la herida con eso, pero no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo... al menos... está siendo sincero conmigo y me está cortando las alas a tiempo, antes de que yo vuele muy cerca del sol y la cera que sostienen las plumas de mis alas se derrita y yo me caiga estrepitosamente.

—No te preocupes. Nadie sabrá esto. No hubo beso, no hubo nada.—Repito con mi alma desgarrada y comprendo que para él eso no es nada, que él ha hecho mucho más que eso mientras que para mí es lo más grande.

Acepto la realidad del asunto y a pesar de llevar el alma rota, él y yo hablamos por varias horas, olvidamos el asunto del beso, yo fingí olvidarlo por mi propio bien y disfruté de su amistad que al menos seguía intacta. Reí con sus ocurrencias y conseguí ser feliz. No importa si ese beso fuera lo más lejos que románticamente yo pudiera conseguir, mientras él siguiera siendo mi amigo, mientras fuera yo la que hablara con él por horas, mientras él estuviera en mi vida de alguna manera, yo sería feliz.

**Al día siguiente**

Es viernes, otro día normal en la escuela. Yo aún estoy en la luna, aún con los síntomas de haber recibido el primer beso. Estoy inquieta en el salón de clases, porque a pesar de que sólo haya sido eso, la emoción que llevo dentro es muy grande y quisiera compartirla con alguien, al menos con Ana o con Francheska, pero no puedo. Prometí a Archie que no diría nada. Hacemos el típico cambio de salón, ese en que me encuentro con Archie y recibo mi medicina diaria, que es ese beso en mi mejilla. Sólo que luego de haber probado ligeramente sus labios... no me es suficiente, pero me alcanza para vivir.

Se acaban las clases y estamos a fuera esperando que nos recojan, bueno, yo sólo espero un rato porque tengo que irme a pie, pero Archie está cerca y yo disfruto de verlo tonteando con sus amigos, así que me quedo un rato más sólo por contemplarlo y creo que fue el error más grande de mi vida porque de haberme retirado a tiempo...

—Candy... cuéntame qué te pasa... estás rara...—Me dice Francheska que está junto a mí, es mi mejor amiga también y me muero por contarle. Recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Archie de no habler, pero ¡Dios! Necesito poder contarle a alguien y ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Está bien, pero no le digas a nadie, por favor. A nadie.— Le advierto llevándola a parte.

—Está bien.— Me dice y me mira con sus ojos llenos de expectación.

—Es que ayer... Archie y yo... nos dimos un beso...

—¿Quuué?— Ella sonríe y abre sus ojos como platos.

—Sí, pero shh... baja la voz.

Pasa un rato más y sigo viendo a Archie tontear hasta que se acerca a nosotras.

—¡Archie!— Dice Francheska.

—¿Cómo es eso que me cuentan que se dieron un beso?— Mi mandíbula se cae. Simplemente no puedo creer lo que mi amiga acaba de hacer. Los ojos de Archie me miran con la mirada más dura jamás y los míos lo miran llenos de terror mientras Francheska se queda con la boca abierta asimilando su idiotez. Archie no me habla, no dice nada, pero esa mirada... esa mirada me atravezó. Sus ojos hablaban, decían: Me traicionaste y yo no podía soportarlo.

Corro hacia el baño con Fransheska y la enfrento.

—Lo siento... de verdad... es que se me escapó...

—Puñeta, Fran, si te dije que no podías decirle a nadie... ¿cómo fue que "se te escapó"?— Le pregunto con rabia y llorando y ella simplemente se queda callada, no hay excusa válida que pueda darme, ni tampoco yo tendré una excusa válida para Archie cuando me reclame la promesa que no pude mantener.

El beso fue jueves y fue el día más feliz de mi vida, al día siguiente Viernes y mi amiga me hace esa puercada... desde ese día los Viernes significan mala suerte para mí, el beso y su alegría a penas me duró veinticuatro horas. Ayer había caminado a casa contenta y cantando y hoy voy llorando y hecha pedazos. Quise disimular ante mi desesperante familia, pero no pude... el dolor y la desilusión era tan grande y tan honda.

Mi madre insiste, pero yo no le suelto nada. No confío en ella porque es demasiado estricta y jamás podría comprender lo que me sucede. Me limité a tomar un baño de pies a cabeza y lloré bajo la ducha, creo que nunca había llorado tanto como ese día. No soñé ni siquiera que él me devolviera la llamada, no después de eso. Trato de calmarme y voy con mi madre a ver televisión, lo único que llenaba mi vida era esa llamada diaria de Archie y sabía que eso ya no volvería.

Entonces suena el teléfono y es Archie. Lo tomo inmediatamente con el corazón en vilo y me salgo corriendo hablar en mi cuarto. A penas llego a decir hola y siento que me están tumbando la puerta del cuarto.

—Mami, ¿qué pasa?

—Cuelga el teléfono.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Cuelga y vamos hablar tú y yo...

—Archie, lo siento, dame un momento.— Con dolor de mi alma le cuelgo...

_**Abril 2010**_

—Candy, dile a tus seguidoras de Fanfiction que es todo por hoy. Te necesito ahora, ven.

—Pero Terry...

—Ahora, Candy.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Si desean preguntar algo o dar su opinión, háganlo. Todo lo que han leído hasta ahora es de verdad, tan real como la verdad misma. Aún abarco el tema de "Archie" porque su llegada a mi vida la marcó bastante y mis otros amores serán un poco más fugaces, pero no menos importantes hasta que conozca a "Terry" y ahí es que la verdadera historia comienza, espero no aburrirlas.**

**No se preocupen, mi Terry sabe que besé muchos sapos antes de él y que hubo varios Archies en mi vida, yo le leo mis fics, él no los lee por cuenta propia y de todas formas no hay nada aquí que él no sepa o que pueda afectarlo, todos tenemos un pasado. Esta es la historia de mi vida, hay cosas buenas y cosas malas. Seré sincera y directa, así que habrán situaciones de las que no me siento orgullosa precisamente, pero fueron parte de mi vida, mis experiencias y los errores que cometí. Estoy sacando esta historia para un desahogo personal que necesito, ya que yo no hablo con nadie y nunca le cuento nada a nadie, así que espero que cuando conozcan las partes oscuras de mí, al menos no juzguen. **

**Confiaré en ustedes, en su Amistad y su mente abierta.**

* * *

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**Amy C.L, kary klais, Laura GrandChester, VERO, Eri, Betk Grandchester, WISAL, Stephanie, Laurita White, Iris Adriana, Guest, Rose Grandchester, lupita1797, dulce lu, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, LizCarter, Prisiterry, norma Rodriguez, Dalia**

**Un beso enorme y hasta mañana**

**Su amiga,**

**Wendy Grandchester**


	3. Igual que vino fue

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 3 Igual que vino fue**

* * *

Cuelgo la llamada sin entender esa actitud de mi madre de repente. En las horas en que estuve esperando por la llamada, conciente de que era un noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de que no llegara, me dejó en paz. Cuando por fin suena el teléfono ella me exige que cuelgue, su voz, su acercamiento y su actitud son amenazantes. Nunca me he podido revelar contra ella, siempre le he tenido algo de miedo.

—Mami, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que cuelgue?— Le pregunto con drama porque de verdad me está desconcertando bastante su extraña actitud.

—Primero que nada, llegaste a la casa llorando en un ataque y no has querido decir nada. Te metiste al baño llorando y ahora vas hablar con un amigo. Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa.

Y este es el momento en que trago grueso. Me siento perdida. Ella no sabe las ganas que tengo de poder contarle, de poder contarle a quién sea, pero es ella la que no me deja confiar. A mi no se me permite ver novelas, ni maquillarme ni nada, mucho menos que tenga un novio, así que no puedo contarle lo del beso, sería mi fin. Bueno,el fin de mi fin. Por otro lado, si no digo algo, lo que sea, no me dejará en paz y no podré hablar con Archie para darle una explicación, para enfrentarlo. Ya ni siquiera sé si tengo posibilidades, pues le colgué en la cara sin explicación, cuando en todo caso, era a mí que correspondía hacer esa llamada, pero yo intuí que él no querría saber nada de mí y muchas veces no sabía cuál era el momento en que debía acercarme o retirarme.

—Mami... no es nada del otro mundo, es sólo que él es un amigo de verdad y no quisiera perderlo por una tontería. Él me confió un secreto, le prometí que no le diría a nadie y... se lo dije a Francheska... ¿te acuerdas de ella?— Mami asiente y yo continúo.

—Le dije a ella que no lo dijera y no cumplió, lo reveló en frente del mismo Archie y me hizo quedar mal y entonces... ahora él me odia...— Tuve que contarle la verdad a medias, no pondría en juego lo poco que me quedaba, si es que aún quedaba algo.

—Pues yo no creo que te odie porque te está llamando. Devuélvele la llamada y explícale que no fue tu intención traicionarlo. Que una siempre tiene una mejor amiga a la cual le cuenta sus cosas y se desahoga y que cometiste un error. Si de verdad es tu amigo y aprecia tu amistad, entenderá. Si no... espera a que se le pase y si no... bueno, si te llamó es porque le interesa arreglarlo. Llámalo.

Respiro con alivio, el consejo de ella es más que acertado, yo no lo habría explicado mejor y agradezco al menos que haya comprendido, aunque tuviera que disfrazar la verdad. Tomo el teléfono y le marco a Archie. Estamos en el año 2000, así que los celulares aún no estaban en su apogeo, llamo a su casa y después de varios timbres:

—Hola. (una mujer)

—Hola... (yo)

—¿Quién me habla? (la mujer)

—Hola, es Candy, amiga de Archie, ¿me lo pasa por favor?

—Holaaa, no te escucho... jajaja esto es una grabación, deja tu mensaje...

¡No puedo creerlo! Me ha cogido de pendeja una grabación. No dejo ningún mensaje porque de verdad me dio coraje. Espero un rato y vuelvo a marcar.

—Hola.— Contestan y me quedo callada unos segundos en caso de que fuera la maldita grabación otra vez.

—¿Hola?— Okay, no es la grabación, es su mamá.

—Sí, hola, buenas tardes. ¿Me podría comunicar con Archie?

—Archie no está, cariño. Se fue a Caguas con los abuelos este fin de semana.— ¡Genial! ¿Podría mi suerte ser peor? No quiero ser latosa, pero de verdad necesito, me urge hablar con él, así que aún muerta de vergüenza le pregunto a mi suegra, (pero ella no lo sabe)...

—¿Y cree que podría darme ese número? Es que de verdad es importante lo que tengo que decirle.— Es de vida o muerte quise explicarle, pero me contuve.

—Como no, apunta...

Me da el número y olvido el detalle de que Caguas cuenta como larga distancia y me cobrarán la llamada...

—Mami: Bueno, esa llamada sale cara y no sé que tiemo vaya a tomarte hablar con él, llámalo y dile que te devuelva la llamada...— ¡Es el colmo! Yo cometo la falta, me llama él, le cuelgo y ahora tengo que decirle que me llame nuevamente para que le cobren a él y no a mí. Les digo que las cosas que me suceden no les suceden a nadie. Le marco a Archie.

—Hola. (Otra voz de mujer)

—Hola. ¿Me podría comunicar con Archie?

—¿Con Archie? ¿Y quién eres tú?— Dice la mujer y me pongo más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

—Soy una amiga...

—¿Amiga de dónde?— ¡Dios! No entiendo su interrogatorio, sé que no puede ser la novia porque se escucha como una mujer adulta, pero aún así...

—Soy una amiga de la escuela...

—¿De la escuela?— Me pregunta desconcertada y con un asombro que no entiendo. Tenemos doce años, es obvio que vamos aún a la escuela.

—Sí, señora, de la escuela. Frailes, en Guaynabo...

—Oh... espera... ¿Quieres hablar con Archie o con Archie Jr.?— Veo cierto alivio en la mujer y ahora yo entiendo todo, o eso creo.

—Supongo que con Archie Jr. entonces...— Me lo pasa y comprendo que su papá se llama igual que él y la mujer que contestó era su madrastra, ese era el motivo de tanta preguntadera.

—Hola.— La voz de Archie y me brilla en el mundo, aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo sería...

—Hola... disculpa, pero ya sabes cómo es Mami, podrías devolverme la llamada...— Me muerdo los labios porque sé que debe estar pensando en la clase de cojones que tengo para solicitar eso después de todo, pero... no hay de otra.

—Está bien.— Para mi sorpresa lo hace sin rechistar y me vuelve el alma al cuerpo.

—Hola, Archie...

—¿Por qué sabía Francheska del beso?— Se me va el alma, no esperaba que fuera tan directo y comienzo a temblar, pero ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad y recuerdo las palabras de mi madre.

—Yo... no fue mi intención quedarte mal, de verdad. Fue sólo que ella es mi mejor amiga y yo pensé que no hablaría... se lo advertí, pero...

—Yo también pensé que no hablarías. Prometiste no hacerlo.— Se me aguan los ojos y vuelvo a sentirme culpable.

—Lo sé y créeme que no lo hubiera hecho, pero no pude disimular mi alegría, mi actitud y ella se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba y le conté porque... me sentí segura de que no hablaría y además porque... perdóname, pero era algo tan grande y tenía la necesidad de poder compartirlo con alguien... y confié en ella, lo siento...

—Jumm... entiendo... así que ese es el mambo...

—¿Ah?

—¿Ese es el mambo entonces?— (Quiere decir que si así son las cosas) Yo aún me pierdo con sus ocurrencias.

—Sí...

—Está bien. No hay problema.— Me dice, pero no sé cómo tomarlo, no sé en que plan estamos, si sencillamente quiere dejar el asunto ahí y seguir por su lado y yo por el mío, si aún somos amigos...

—Archie... ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

—Sí.

— Y... ¿Aún confías en mí?

—Sinceramente no lo sé, Candy. No sé si confiar en ti otra vez.— Vuelvo a quebrarme en millones de pedacitos. Siento que algo se rompió para siempre, que no será lo mismo y que no valdría mucho una amistad si no puedes confiar.

—Entiendo. Sólo dame una oportunidad y tal vez...

—Quedémonos mejor como amigos. La verdad no sé si deba confiar en ti.

—Está bien, Archie, te entiendo, no voy a insistir. Sólo quería que conocieras los motivos, los verdaderos que me llevaron hablar. Sé que para ti no fue nada, pero en mi caso, ese fue mi primer beso y es especial para mí, fue algo demasiado grande y necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, no suelen pasarme cosas así y tal vez no pude manejar la emoción, lo siento mucho si te lastimé, si no puedes confiar en mí nuevamente, no hay problemas. Te agradezco la amistad y los buenos momentos que me diste.

Hablo a borbotones, un ataque de sinceridad, porque de todas formas presiento que esa llamada será la última y que posiblemente acabe perdiendo su amistad, además de que en la escuela a penas nos vemos...

—Adiós, Archie. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.— Cuelgo y me voy a mi cuarto, no sin antes disimular mi gran dolor y decirle a mi madre que todo está bien, no quiero que tenga otro ataque de sopreprotección conmigo.

Todo eso fue viernes, ahora es sábado y llega una pareja amiga de mi mamá. Mami se había quedado sin trabajo, así que decide iniciar un negocio por su propia cuenta con la ayuda de ellos. Decide vender una comida típica de aquí de Puerto Rico, así que compran todo y eligen un espacio en la ascera para su puesto de comida. Yo tengo que ayudar... así sin ánimo de nada tengo que estar atendiendo la gente, sonriendo, cuando lo único que quiero es encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar y que me dejen en paz. Pero como dije, la suerte es algo que nunca está a mi favor, al menos no la buena suerte.

Logro distraerme, la gente distrae, es divertida, además montando las cosas fue todo una aventura. Llega la noche y Mami me dice que puedo irme a casa y que ella se queda con sus amigos en el negocio. Camino a casa porque era bastante cerca del puesto de comida que había empezado mi madre. A penas voy entrando y suena el teléfono. Voy a contestar sin esperanza alguna, me fijo en el identificador... es Archie. No puedo creerlo, no pensé que lo hiciera.

—Hola.— Contesto sin poder disimular mi emoción y agradeciendo estar sola en esos momentos.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás, Candy?

—Bien... ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué hacías?

—Pues...— Le relato lo nuevo del negocio de mi madre y sin darnos cuentas llevamos rato hablando, como si nada, como si no me odiara hace veinticuatro horas.

—Archie... ¿Entonces está todo bien con nosotros...?

—Claro...

—¿Volverás a confiar en mí?

—Sí, que más da. Volvamos a empezar.— Creo que en ese momento hasta brinqué de alegría. Había recuperado a mi amigo, aunque sólo fuéramos eso, no importa, tener su amistad y su confianza lo era todo para mí. Volví a ser la misma, a sonreir. Hablamos durante horas, como siempre y así estuvimos por un tiempo.

**Enero de 2001**

Segundo semestre del año, luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Yo sigo igual, voy a recibir a mis amigas que hace tiempo no veo, en especial a Ana. Tomamos la primera clase sin problemas. Yo me siento un poco intranquila... siento que Archie se a distanciado de mí, no me había llamado hace un tiempo y resiento esa ausencia. Hacemos un cambio de salón y lo veo. Saluda a todo el mundo, su ritual, saluda a las chicas y a mí... ni me vio, no me saludó, lo cierto es que me ignoró. Estoy ahí, totalmente a la vista y él no me mira... no entiendo qué pasa... yo... soy su mejor amiga... es imposible que no pueda verme. Me siento horrible por eso, pero no lo comento, ni siquiera con Ana, no después de la experiencia que tuve con Francheska. Pienso que tal vez le pasa algo y como siempre, está guardando su distancia. Termina el día escolar y llego a casa triste, pero no lloro. Sólo escribo en mi diario, es mi único desahogo. Es tan triste tener tanto adentro y no tener con quién expresarlo, no poder hablar con nadie, quién te escuche y te comprenda. Ahí fue cuando la escritura llegó a mi vida para salvarme. Escribía páginas y páginas de todo lo que sentía, ahí surgieron mis mejores poesías, la mayoría de desamor. Me pregunto por qué Archie habrá hecho eso, porque pasó de mí, si no le he hecho nada, todo estaba bien... Me convenzo de que tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día.

Regreso a la escuela al día siguiente, la misma rutina y Archie repite lo mismo, me ignora y así llegó el otro día, el siguiente y el siguiente y entonces ya no había ni existía nada de él y yo, así, sin explicación, como si no me conociera, como si yo fuera un árbol o un banco más en la escuela. Nunca entendí eso y tampoco me acerqué a preguntarle, pues su actitud era por demás absurda, injusta y humillante. Me deprimí mucho, mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente. Ya no tenía mi único amigo, mi confidente, mi desahogo diario, lo que hacía que mi vida gris fuera más fácil de llevar porque no había nadie como él para hacerme reir, para todo.

Citan a mi madre por cuestión de mis calificaciones repentinamente bajas, yo nunca repasaba nada, pero siempre mantenía buen promedio porque tengo buena retención, pero ya no me quedaba ganas de nada. Ir a la escuela todos los días, verlo seguir de largo como si nada mientras me ignora era demasiado doloroso, se había convertido en una tortura para mí. Gracias a Dios mi madre nunca ha sido exigente con respecto a mis calificaciones, ella sólo espera que apruebe las materias, no que sobresalga.

Pasan los meses y logro recuperar mi promedio, aceptando lo de Archie y aunque duele, aprendí a manejarlo y a seguir con mi vida. Un día decido escribirle a Annie, a la cual había visto por casualidad en una tienda y nos abrazamos, fue emocionante verla otra vez y notar lo mucho que habíamos cambiado. En mi carta le cuento de mi situación con Archie, mis sentimientos y todo con lujo de detalles. La guardo en mi mochila y voy a la escuela al día siguiente.

Se acaban las clases y me siento un rato en un banco, sola con mis pensamientos. Veo que después de mucho tiempo, Archie está caminando hacia mí, me emociono.

—¿Qué es esto?—Me pregunta sin saludar, muy serio y extendiéndome un papel. Lo tomo y cuando me fijo... ¡No puede ser! La carta que había escrito para Annie... pero... ¿cómo es que la tiene él?

—¿Quién te la dio?— Pregunto con pánico, vergüenza y desconcierto.

—Nada, olvídalo.— Se va, así sin mas y yo me quedo sola y maldiciendo mil veces mi suerte. Será que no logro pegar una. Recuerdo de pronto que en un momento saqué la carta en la clase y cuando pasaba el maestro, la metí rápido dentro del libro de biología. Las escuelas públicas proveen los libros, pero no puedes llevártelos, se quedan en en salón y con él se quedó esa carta y llegó a sus manos porque aunque estábamos en grupos diferentes, tomábamos las mismas clases en diferente órden. Rompí la carta, nunca llegué a enviársela a Annie.

**Abril 2010**

—¿Estás escribiendo algo triste pecas?— Se me acerca Terry, porque aún casi diez años después, esos recuerdos siempre me afectan y me producen cierta melancolía.

—Sí... siempre me transporto a ese tiempo cuando...

—Pues ahora sólo quiero que te transportes al sofá conmigo para que comamos y veamos películas. Aprovecha el sueño de Junior.

Uff comida china, me invade el olor y creo que a mi bebé también porque no siento náuseas, al contrario, quiero meterle el diente al arroz y al _Pepper Steak_.

—La bebé será gordita.— Me dice acariciando mi barriga que ni se nota aún.

—Seguro es otro niño, lo presiento.

—Es una niña, Candy. ¿Quieres apostar?— Me dice todo arrogante.

—Ahora no, cuando termine de comer.— Y me siento para atacar mi plato. Cuando se acaba la película y todo...

—Candy, no tienes que sentirte melancólica por nada. Yo agradezco que fuera así porque si no... no serías mi esposa y no tendríamos estos hermosos bebés. Quiero ser todo para ti, como te lo prometí una vez. Tu esposo, tu amor, tu amigo, quiero llenar todo de ti y hacerte feliz.— Me besa y me conduce a la habitación...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de un excelente fin de semana, aquí está algo nublado. Espero no haberlas aburrido con la historia de mi vida. Bueno, el asunto con Archie ha abarcado tres capítulos porque de todos los sapos que besé, ese fue el que peor me marcó, ya en los siguientes capítulos y según yo tenga un par de años más conocerán otros aspectos interesantes de mi vida y por supuesto, cuando conozca a Terry... ahí es que empezará una historia con muchos matices y diversas situaciones, ya lo verán.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**bebeserena, Dali, kary klais, WISAL, Resplandor de la luna, Vero, Eva Mara Hernndez, Prisiterry, Rose Grandchester, naila, dulce lu, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Betk Grandchester, LUISA, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Laura GrandChester, lupita1797, LUCYLUZ**

**naila: Aún no tengo editorial, me gustaría la idea del libro, pero siempre hay que inventir y en estos momentos estoy en banca rota, por decirlo así.**

**LizCarter: No estoy embarazada jejejeje, eso fue en el 2010. No te preocupes, hablaré también de mis embarazos tan pronto abarquemos mi historia con Terry.**

**Un beso, chicas**

**Wendy**


	4. Adiós Archie

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 4 Adiós Archie**

* * *

Las cosas entre Archie y yo no cambiaron. Él seguía ignorándome, yo seguía sufriendo en silencio, pero resignada, a veces no lloraba, me había acostumbrado al dolor, aprendí a vivir con eso. Terminó el séptimo grado y el próximo año escolar, octavo, por mis buenas calificaciones me pusieron en un grupo de alumnos con mejor promedio, así que adiós a mis antiguos compañeros, cosa que no me hizo niguna gracia, yo nunca aspiré estar en ningún grupo de cerebritos, pero ni modo. Ahí el horario era diferente, salíamos a las dos de la tarde y no al mediodía. Mi amiga Ana y yo ya no compartíamos tanto, pues ella permaneció en el antiguo grupo y más tarde se fue a vivir a Conneticut, mi amiga Francheska se mudó de escuela, así que yo tendría que hacer una nueva mejor amiga, ¡qué raro!

Entonces mi nueva mejor amiga se llama María, es de pelo castaño oscuro lacio, ojos cafés, tenía muchos lunares, era bonita y llenita. Con ella me pasaba el recreo y también llegó a quedarse en mi casa en un par de ocaciones.

Hubieron repentinos cambios en mí, físicamente. Ya no me veía delgada, me comencé a poner llenita y no sólo eso, en el verano de vacaciones, mis senos crecieron de manera sorprendente. Me avergonzaba, no estaba lista para un cambio así, llamaba demasiado la atención y creo que no estaba lista para afrontar los comentarios de los compañeros, de los hombres en la calle. Usábamos un chaleco, así que le saqué partido, era de la misma tela de la falda, sin embargo no era obligatorio usarlo, pero en mi caso, agradecí tener uno, me ayudaba a disimular.

Terminé el octavo grado sin ningún contratiempo, nada cambió, pero al menos no empeoró. Llegué a noveno, el último año en esa escuela, otra graduación me esperaba en Mayo. Yo ya tenía catorce años y mi figura se había moldeado un poco, al menos ya no estaba llenita, pero sí conservaba los mismos pechos grandes. A mitad de ese año escolar, la escuela hizo un programa llamado "Escuela abierta". Ahí ofrecían un horario extendido hasta las seis de la tarde y se daban diferentes actividades, una de ellas era teatro, me apunté inmediatamente porque si hay algo me apasiona tanto o más que escribir, es la actuación. A parte de eso era más tiempo fuera de casa.

Muchas cosas cambiaron desde ese momento. Yo no era la única en ese grupo de teatro, conmigo también estaba nada más y nada menos que Archie. Justo cuando me había resignado a pasar sin verlo como hacía él, ahora era mi compañero y no sólo eso, de cierto modo, retomamos la amistad, aunque claro, jamás como antes. Aprendí mucho en ese grupo y sobresalí como una de las mejores "actrices". Ese día haríamos un trabajo en pareja.

—Candy, tu pareja es Archie.— Me dice la maestra, a la cual apodábamos "Olivia" porque era delgada como la novia de "Popeye" además de alta. ¡Genial! Sólo esto me faltaba. ¡Qué casualidad.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?— Le pregunto, ya estando con Archie a mi lado. Me finjo muy tranquila, como si lo de él no me afectara ya, disimulando como siempre el gran amor que no podía arrancarme.

—La parte de Archie es pedirte perdón por algo. Tienen que recrear e inventar la escena. Él te está pidiendo perdón y tú decides si lo perdonas, la actuación es de dos. A improvisar, ¡vamos!

Archie está de pie frente a mí, me mira a los ojos, pone su gesto arrepentido y toma mis manos. ¡Acción!

—Candy... estoy aquí para pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice, si te ofendí, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención. Por favor, perdóname... si quieres hasta me arrodillo.— Se arrodilló de verdad ante mí y la vida era tan irónica, que esas palabras eran lo que precisamente me hubiera gustado escuchar alguna vez, pero de verdad, no en una actuación en la que yo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Mis ojos se aguaron, reaccioné a sus palabras como si fueran ciertas y todos estaban maravillados con nuestra "excelente actuación", lo cierto era que el único que actuaba era él.

—No te preocupes, Archie. Levántate, por favor. Claro que te perdono.— Le extiendo mi mano y él se levanta.

—Excelente actuación. Felicidades, Candy y Archie.— Nos aplauden y ambos sonreímos, tremendo teatro, ¿no?

Siempre nos tocaba algo diferente y en otro día había que practicar los besos actuados. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora también tengo que besarlo? Claro que no era que no quisiera, pero no era fácil cuando habían sentimientos envueltos, era como dar un recorrido al pasado, al menos para mí era por demás incómodo. Sin embargo, para él no. Era como si de verdad él hubiera olvidado todo aquél asunto del beso, como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido y a pesar de que yo pasaba tiempo con él antes de irme a casa, ese tema jamás se tocó, como si no hubiera existido. Yo fingía lo mismo, yo tampoco lo recordaba.

La maestra coloca en fila a todos los chicos y por turno, las chicas debemos besar a cada uno, bueno, practicar el beso actuado. Voy besando a cada uno según me lo explicaron. Cuando llego a Archie me pongo tensa y lo miro, le sonrío con timidez mientras que su sonrisa es de pura diablura, pero como somos "amigos nuevamente" eso me da más confianza, así que finalmente lo hago.

Se acaba esa clase y como tengo hasta las seis para llegar a casa y a penas eran las cuatro y treinta, Archie y yo nos quedamos sentados cerca de la escuela, a él lo recogían tarde y yo tenía que caminar hasta casa que no era muy lejos. Pasábamos el rato hablando de todo y de nada, como antes, me reía con él, de sus ocurrencias, agradecí que ya que ese año terminaría, que al menos pudiéramos mantener la amistad y borrar el feo recuerdo de todo el tiempo que estuvo pasando de mí.

—Tienes espinitas, ven a quitártelas.— Se me acerca, está de pie frente a mí y acerca sus manos a mi cara. Me aparto con temor, no me gusta que me revienten ninguna espinita.

—No quiero que me quites nada, déjame.

—Ay, Candy, no seas miedosa. Sólo son estas que ya se están poniendo negritas.— Insiste y ya tiene sus dos dedos en una de ellas apretándomela.

—Ya, ya, me duele. No me quites más ninguna.

—Te duele ni te duele, ya casi acabo.

—Que no quiero que acabes, quiero que me dejes. Me duele.

—Ya, Candy. Además, cuando estés follando también te va doler.—Me quedo muda, prefiriendo no pensar en eso y sé que él está disfrutando de mi nerviosismo.

—¿Terminaste con mi cara? Gracias.— Me siento en el suelo algo molesta por su comentario y porque me quitó las espinitas y odiaba eso.

—Quería decirte, por cierto, que lo hiciste súper bien, tus actuaciones son geniales. Tienes talento para eso.— Me dice luego de sentarse a mi lado.

—Gracias, tú también.— Seguimos hablando y riendo, de alguna manera nuestra amistad había vuelto, blanqueando un poco los malos recuerdos, aunque no era tan fuerte como al principio, sólo compartíamos esos momentos de las clases de teatro y luego un rato afuera hasta que llegaba la hora de yo irme.

—Bueno, Archie. Faltan quince para las seis. Me tengo que ir.— Me gustaría quedarme un rato más con él porque la verdad me la pasaba bien, casi como antes, pero si llegaba tarde, tendría una paliza segura y Archie no valía ese sacrificio por más que me doliera. Él está sentado y yo de pie para irme, así que me inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Se lo doy y...

—Otro.— Beso su otra mejilla.

—Otro.— Repito lo mismo con la otra.

—Otro.— Le di un montón de besos mientras ambos reíamos.

—Otro.— Pero ese lo quería en los labios y yo ni corta ni perezosa se lo di. La diferencia era que esta vez, yo sabía lo que había y no había engaños, era un juego y yo estaba conciente de eso, dos podíamos jugar ese juego.

—Ahora falta uno de lengua.— Me dice y me pongo súper nerviosa.

—No. De lengua no.

—¿Por qué no?— Me sigue sonsacando con su ronrisa traviesa. No es que no tenga ganas de que me bese de esa manera, pero más que mis ganas, conservo mi dignidad, no me han besado así aún y quisiera dejar ese beso para alguien a quien yo de verdad le importe o al menos alguien que no me importe a mí, porque él sigue importándome y dar ese paso con él me va afectar, sobre todo, porque para mí sí será importante y no pienso cometer ese error otra vez.

—Pues porque no. Además, no sé besar, no te gustará.

—Eso es fácil. Sólo mueve la lengua y déjate llevar. Ven, te enseño.— Llegué acercarme, estaba realmente tentada, pero también tenía una lucha interna, veía signos de advertencia por todas partes. Podía jugar con los besos de piquito, pero esto ya era algo serio.

—No. Adiós.— Le dejé otro beso casto en los labios y me fui a casa antes de que me esperara una paliza.

Ya estamos a dos meses de la graduación, el tiempo de escuela abierta había concluído, sólo clases normales habían. Yo no iniciaría la escuela superior, lo que aquí se conoce como "High School" o "La High" con mis amigos, la escuela era al lado de la que estábamos, una al lado de la otra, pero yo... como siempre... tenía que mudarme, otra vez. Tenía el consuelo de que al menos, habíamos comprado la casa, por tanto era una hipoteca y si Dios quería, sería la última vez que nos mudaríamos. Yo tendría que empezar de cero luego de tres años en esa escuela, tres años que marcaron mi vida por siempre y casi todos mis recuerdos eran de Archie.

En Mayo de 2003 llegó la graduación que era en un salón de hotel. La pasé con conocidos porque mi amiga María no quiso asistir, pero yo me la disfruté. Cuando vi llegar a Archie, le pedía a mi madre que me tomara una foto con él. Fue sólo eso, ya que él llegaría al baile con su novia, pero me quedé tranquila, yo siempre supe que él no sería para mí, decidí guardar ese sentimiento hasta que se me saliera, total, no volvería a verlo hasta mucho tiempo después.

**Octubre de 2010**

Con dolor de mi alma, dejo a mi arrogantito con mi abuela para celebrar con Terry nuestro segundo aniversario. Tengo un vestido marrón de maguillos, de maternidad, claro, porque tengo siete meses de embarazo y mi arrogantito a penas cumplió un año el mes pasado. No hay quién discuta la virilidad de mi rebelde.

—¿Qué te pasa, Pecas?

—Extraño a Junior...

—Te lo traerán mañana mismo, mi amor. Además, cuando nasca la pequitas, desearás que alguien se quede con uno de los dos al menos.

—Claro que no. Se quedan los dos conmigo.

—Eso está por verse. Está claro que Junior te prefiere a ti, pero la pequitas será de papá, ¿verdad, mi amor?— Le habla a mi vientre mientras lo acaricia y mi bebé se mueve. Tal como él lo había predicho, es una niña y estamos muy emocionados, aunque Terry Jr. no piensa lo mismo. Es celoso como su papá.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí. Muero de hambre.— Me lleva a nuestro restaurante favorito desde que éramos novios. Nos ubican y nos pasan los menús.

—Te pides margaritas para hacerme sufrir, Terry. ¿puedo probar un poquito?

—No.

—Anda, sólo un poquito, se ve tan rica.— Se me hace la boca agua cuando miro su enorme copa con el borde lleno de azúcar.

—No. No quiero que emborraches a la pobre pequitas.

—Es sólo probarla...

—Espera dos meses más.— Me dice y entonces elegimos nuestra comida.

—Esos eggrolls son un poco picantes, ¿no te hace daño con el embarazo?

—¿Y te preocupas ahora que me los comí todos?— Le digo aún tragando mi último bocado.

—No recordaba que picaban.

—Pues que bueno, porque si no tampoco me habrías dejado comérmelos.— Pusos sus ojos en blanco y me sonrió.

—¿Sabes que te ves hermosa? Doblemente hermosa.— Me mira con esos ojos que queman, el deseo en ellos siempre vivo en todo momento. Como ni no se cansara de mí, como si no tuviera suficiente.

—Tengo al esposo más ardiente que me motiva a estar siempre bella.— Le guiño un ojo y luego tomo de mi copa de jugo.

Pasamos una velada increíble y estamos de vuelta en casa. Solos, para seguir disfrutando de nuestro aniversario. Cuando abro la puerta de nuestra habitación, Terry está detrás de mí con un ramo de rosas rojas y sonriéndome de lado.

—¿Creíste que me olvidaría de las flores?

—Pues la verdad es que sí...

—Qué poca fe me tienes, pecosa.

—Es que contigo nunca se sabe...

—Eso me suena a reclamo...

—Tomálo como quieras...

—¿Literalmente?

—¿Ah?

—Voy a tomarte como quiero entonces.

Me hace soltar las rosas y me comienza a besar con pasión, esta pegado a mí, totalmente excitado en cuestión de segundos. Mi panza choca con él, me siento tan grande que a veces me acomplejo. Entonces cuando siento sus besos sobre mi cuello y orejas, se me olvidan los complejos y me dedico sólo a sentir. Él tiene un punto débil en su oreja izquierda, así que mi lengua va directamente a pasearse por ahí y siento que se estremece.

—No te vayas por ahí tan rápido... si no... tendré que tomarte ahora mismo... Calme sus ansias señora Grandchester.— Me regaña y saca mis pechos del escote, dejándome el vestido y los comienza acariciar de esa manera, he de admitir que mis hormonas influyen mucho y sencillamente voy perdiendo la razón.

—¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte? Es que yo... ahh... creo que te necesito ya.— Jadeo ansiosa mientras él me tortura lentamente con sus besos y sus mordiscos en mis pechos.

—No, no vamos a saltarnos ninguna parte. Me gusta disfrutar de tu cuerpo.— Suspiro resignada y entonces mi suave vestido cae a mis pies, quedando yo sólo con mis bragas y mi panza...

—¿Cómo es que puedes lucir siempre tan deseable?— Se arrodilla un momento y rodea mi cintura mientras besa mi abultado vientre.

—No lo sé... no creo que... ¡Oh!— Me sacó las bragas con los dientes y sin previo aviso me está besando ahí. Me conduce a la cama y me acuesta ahí separando mis piernas.

—¿Y si jugamos a que soy tu ginecólogo?— Se le ocurre de pronto y sus ojos azules están en llamas, en pura lujuria y queman los míos contagiándome del deseo.

—Veámos si eres mejor que mi doctor.— Le guiño un ojo y para él fue todo un reto. Me mira arrogante e introduce en mí dos dedos y no sé si es realmente bueno o mis hormonas traviesas, pero en segundos estoy jadeando, gimiendo y suplicando por más.

—¿Aún piensas que tu doctor lo hace mejor?

—Ehh no... claro que no... tú... ohh...— Mi bromita salió cara, estaba cobrándose todo, todo muy deliciosamente y yo no tenía control de mí.

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tu doctor y yo? Que tu doctor no puede hacer _esto _y yo sí.— Su lengua entró en mí como una culebrita y pensé que moriría en el acto. Su lengua se movía, se enroscaba, salía y entraba lentamente o más rápido y yo me volvía un dobladillo.

—Sólo... sólo tú podrías hacerme esto así... Ohh.. ahh...— Estoy enloqueciendo, me retuerzo, me doblo, grito y quisiera alargarlo más porque se siente tan divino, tan maravilloso... me pregunto cómo se ve mi cara mientras soy atacada por un orgasmo feroz.

—Otro punto para mí, señora Grandchester.

—Oh sí... eres mucho mejor ginecólogo.

—Ahora, usted debe pagar por la consulta.

Me jala y quedo exactamente en cuatro y antes de que reaccione está embistiéndome y yo nuevamente me encuentro jadeando y gritando. Se fastidió la vecina de al lado y la del piso de abajo, pero no pienso ni voy a callarme. Estoy disfrutando mi noche de sexo ardiente y al diablo los vecinos.

—Oh... ahh...— Estallo nuevamente junto con él que está abrazado a mi cintura, aún dentro de mí y su cara apoyada en mi espalda mientras conservo la misma posición.

—Feliz aniversario, señora Grandchester.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Las aburrí? Espero que no. Bueno, ya cerramos el tema de Archie, pronto pasaremos a mis otros sapos, mis otras experiencias, las cuales serán más breves y dentro de poco iniciaré mi historia con Terry, como mencioné en el summary, el príncipe Terry solía comportarse como un sapo en ocaciones, habrán momentos en que lo odiarán como lo odié y yo y otros en que lo amarán, ya verán.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**dulce lu, luz rico, Amy C.L, Dali, kary klais, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, lupita1797, zucastillo, norma Rodriguez, LizCarter, Prisiterry**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Wendy**


	5. Mis quince

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 5 Mis quince**

* * *

Finalmente le digo adiós por siempre a Guaynabo, a las amistades, a las experiencias, al desarrollo preadolescente, al primer amor, al desamor, a la desilusión, a Archie. Le doy la bienvenida a mi nueva casa, en donde se supone permanezca hasta que me independize. Estoy de vacaciones de verano y a pesar que luego de la graduación admito que esa noche lloré bastante por la nostalgia, los recuerdos y los amigos que quedaron atrás y sobre todo por Archie, estoy feliz porque tengo mi pasaje en mano para ir a Santo Domingo donde pasaré los dos meses de vacaciones. Ahí veré a mi papá, los dos hermanos que tengo por parte de él y me quedaré en la casa de una tía muy querida para mí y con mis primos favoritos. Cuando estoy en Santo Domingo, que fue donde nací, me siento bien, me siento feliz, escapo de la realidad, de mi rutina, de mi vida y mi soledad. Se siente como estar en casa y la vez una extraña. Sí, tanto tiempo en Puerto Rico hace que me sienta una extraña en mi propio país. Porque me he vuelto diferente, porque tengo el acento boricua y las costumbres, porque poco a poco voy olvidando mi vida allí y sólo van quedando recuerdos vagos de mi niñez.

—¡Candy! Qué hermosa estás. Eres todo una mujer.

—¡Tía Ney! Bendición.— La abrazo aún en el aeropuerto y luego le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi primo Emmanuel que es como mi hermano, viví con él los primeros años de mi infancia. También abrazo fuerte a mi prima Cristalia y entonces veo a mi papá. Lo abrazo fuerte y lloro, lo exraño siempre tanto. Yo viví con él hasta los siete años, hasta que me vine a Puerto Rico. Mi lazo con él es bastante fuerte, se me hizo difícil adaptarme cuando lo dejé y comencé a vivir con mi mamá. Pues mi papá, al menos comigo, era extremadamente cariñoso y consentidor, yo era la niña de papi y todo lo que yo pedía, dentro de sus limitaciones, él me lo daba, cosa que cambió para mí radicalmente cuando llegué a Puerto Rico y me quitaron todos mis aires de niña consentida y mimada.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de mi tía Ney. Me saluda un perrito sato y me da la bienvenida a lambiscones. Luego me presentan a la muchacha que ayuda a mi tía en los quehaceres y entonces entro a la habitación donde está postrada mi abuela, sin sus piernas a causa de la diabetes, casi me subo en su cama, le pido la bendición y beso sus mejillas, también lloro porque me da mucho sentimiento verla así, cuando ella siempre había sido un roble, activa, enérgica, llena de vida, siempre con su aire aristócrata y sus costumbres y maneras inglesas. Con ella hablaba en inglés a veces y me enseñó canciones, fui la única que de sus nietos que se interesó por hablar inglés y solíamos reñir porque ella conserva el acento inglés y yo hablo como los americanos y diferimos sobre cuál se escucha mejor.

Mientras mi tía se mete a la cocina a preparar su deliciosa comida, la cual nadie supera, pero al menos mi otra abuela, la materna, la iguala, me pongo a deshacer mi maleta en el la habitación que compartiré con mis primos. Mientras voy acomando piezas en percha...

—Candy, tu ves, Yajaira, la que ayuda a mami...

—Ajá...— Le respondo a mi prima mientras sigo acomodando la ropa.

—Tiene una peste en esa boca que es capaz de desmayarte.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco y sonrío mientras me ponen al día mi prima de once años, Cristalia, pero le decimos Cris o Cocó.

—Bueno... que se cepille bien los dientes y use enjuagador, ¿no?

—Mija, ni aunque mastique menta todo el día se le irá la peste.

—¡Oh Dios, Cris! Tú no perdonas a nadie, pobre del que caiga en tu lengua.

—Eso no es todo. Mami se quilla porque a cada rato llama un tal Román a preguntar por ella y ella deja lo que está haciendo para contestarle al tipo ese.

—Pues ahora sí se salvaron, tienen a la empleada enamorada...

—Mami se pregunta cómo no lo habrá espantado con ese tufo en la boca...— Me echo a reir, no puedo con ella.

Siguen pasando las semanas, yo había llegado a finales de mayo y ya estamos a mediados de Junio. Estamos en un segundo piso, es una vivienda tipo residencial o condominio y el piso de abajo es un colmado y como mi tía suele comprar diariamente lo que se hará de comida, me ofrezco siempre a ir por ella, ya que no estoy haciendo nada. Yo conozco desde niña a los dueños, pero hay un empleado nuevo, de unos dieciocho años, trigueño, delgado y alto. Creo que se impresionó cuando me vio, no podía mirar a otra parte y me comienzo a poner nerviosa. Saludo al más jóven de los hermanos que atienden el colmado y al cual conozco.

—Hola, Tito, ¡cuánto tiempo!— Lo saludo con efusividad y para liberar el nerviosismo que me produce el empleado que me mira como bobo, aunque no se ve mal, es un chico lindo. Las otras personas que están en el colmado me miran sin disimular, me hacen siempre sentir diferente y sé que soy y me veo diferente a ellos, saben que de alguna forma soy extranjera, pueden percibir eso.

—Hola, Bori. Nos tenías abandonados.— Él me dice "la bori" por mi acento boricua y entonces sí consigo la atención de todos y me siento incómoda bajo todo ese escrutinio. Le entrego a Tito la lista que me pasó mi tía, ella me las da escritas porque hay cosas que no sé lo que son o porque en mi crianza en Puerto Rico las conozco por otro nombre o en el peor de los casos, sólo las conozco en inglés.

—Giovanni, despáchale esto a la bori.— Dice Tito y le da la lista al trigueño que no había parado de mirarme. Me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Veo como va despachando mi pedido y a pesar que no soy muy conciente del precio y la cantidad que debe despachar por cada cosa, ya que sólo conozco de dólares y comprar las cosas por paquetes sellados y no cantidades racionadas, me doy cuenta que me está echando de más, me está dando casi el doble de todo, pero me quedo callada, no voy a echarlo de cabeza además, nos conviene a todos tu generosidad.

—Aquí tienes, linda.— Me dice sonriendo y me pongo rojita.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto es?— Me dice el total y saco el dinero que me dio mi tía.

—¿Algo más?— Me quedo mirando todo el colmado, porque de hecho, se me antojan muchas cosas que he extrañado y que no las venden en Puerto Rico.

—Este... sí... dame... un medio litro de ese refresco rojo que me encanta...

—Tienes que comprarlo trayendo una botella igual vacía.— Me dice y yo recuerdo de pronto ese detalle que había olvidado, que los refrescos que vienen en botellas de vidrio se despachan cuando llevas una vacía de repuesto, olvido eso porque los refrescos envasados así no existen en Puerto Rico... mi tía debe tener varias botellas vacías en casa, pero pienso... volver a subir y bajar otra vez... uff...

—Bueno... ni modo, vengo entonces a comprarlo luego...

—No, llévatelo y luego me traes la botella.— Me guiña un ojo y le sonrío.

—Cuenta con eso. Dame una de esas papitas de allí. Un pedazo de bizcocho de éste y... media docena de donas de acá.— Mientras yo pido, él se embeleza con cada palabra que sale de mi boca y aunque no es el único, no me acostumbro a que la gente tenga esas reacciones conmigo, a veces es incómodo.

—Veo que comes mucho, eh.— Me dice y me da vergüenza y más viéndolo a él tan delgado.

—No, no es eso. Llevo también para mis primos y además... paso mucho tiempo sin probar estas delicias... en Puerto Rico no las venden...

—Oh... ¿eres boricua?

—Casi. Pero yo nací aquí y de hecho, viví aquí un tiempo y estudié en ese colegio también.— Le señalo el colegio que se ve desde el colmado en el que estudiaban ahora mis primos y en su momento también mis hermanos.

—¿Eres de aquí?— Me pregunta con sorpresa e incredulidad, como todos.

—Sí. Soy de aquí.— Sonrío.

—Discúlpame, tú no pareces de aquí... no entonas aquí...

—Sí, lo sé... de hecho, cuando digo en Puerto Rico que soy de aquí tampoco me creen. Bueno... ¿Cuánto es?— Me dice la cantidad y cuando reviso mi bolso, ¡tonta de mí! Sólo llevo puros dólares... es como si no tuviera ni un peso y no quiero usar el dinero de mi tía.

—Ehh... olvidé que sólo tengo dólares...—Confieso muerta de vergüenza.

—No importa, te calculo ahora el valor en dólares y te devuelvo en pesos la diferencia.— Comienzo adorar a este chico. Me voy del colmado muy sonriente y subo a casa conciente de que me he tardado más de lo normal.

—Candy, mija, yo ya iba a bajar a buscarte.

—Sí, lo siento, es que también compré cosas para mí y los muchachos. Además tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a los del colmado, ya sabes.— Mi tía sonríe y asiente mientras le entrego las fundas con el pedido.

—¡Dios! Candy... ¿cuánto dinero gastaste? ¿Pediste exactamente la cantidad que te mandé?

—Ehh... sí y hasta te sobró dinero, mira.— De mi bolsillo saco el sobrante de su dinero y ella se queda mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Bueno... de ahora en adelante, tú y sólo tú irás por los pedidos.— Ambas sonreímos con picardía.

Pasan más días y siempre se repite lo mismo en el colmado y Giovanni y yo nos tenemos cada vez más confianza. Esa mañana espero mi pedido como siempre y casualmente llevo una trenza, elaborada, bonita, me la hizo una amiga de la familia, yo no me sé peinar, no sé hacerme nada que no sea dejar mi pelo suelto o hacerme un coleta. Giovanni no es el que está despachando porque se encontraba haciendo un delivery, llega sorprendiéndome cuando siento que alguien tira de mi trenza. Luego coloca sus manos en mi cintura para apartarme y como mi camisa es un poco corta, siento sus manos directamente en mi piel y me da algo de escalofrío. El contacto fue sólo unos segundos.

—Hola...— Me dice sonriendo, una sonrisa linda, dulce, me gusta este niño, lo encuentro tierno.

—Hola.— Le sonrío, lo miro a los ojos y luego miro al suelo avergonzada, sé que mi timidez me limita muchas veces y es algo que lucho por cambiar. Sólo en el teatro me suelto y soy otra, me transformo cuando actúo y no tengo timidez, el teatro, las tablas, tienen magia, hasta el olor es diferente... en esos momentos soy quien yo quiera y lo que no quiero también.

—Hace tiempo que quería decirte algo...— Mis ojos se ponen grandes como los de un niño.

—Ajá...— Lo veo respirar profundo y algo nervioso, yo también lo estoy miro a todas partes, pero cada quien está concentrado en lo suyo y no nos miran.

—Tú me gustas.— Suelta finalmente y veo sus ojos cafés brillando de expectación mientras yo trato de recuperar el habla.

—Tú también. Tú también me gustas...— Le digo sonriendo y mordiendo mi labio como si acabara de confesar una travesura.— Se inclina hacia mí y compartimos un tierno beso, cortito y no de lengua, aún no obtengo ese y tampoco me habría gustado que sucediera en un colmado lleno de gente.

Muchas tal vez piensen que viví un intenso amor de verano con Giovanni, pero no. Mis sentimientos aún no están listos y además, yo a principios de Agosto tengo que volver a Puerto Rico, a mi vida y a mi rutina. Giovanni y yo fuimos amigos, siempre hubo la atracción y nuestro trato mutuo era diferente y especial, pero no más de ahí. Entonces pasaron unos días más y estamos en Julio, día de mi cumpleaños, tengo oficialmente quince años y unos días antes mi tía y mis primos se habían ido a casa de unos familiares por parte de su esposo y yo me quedé en casa... estaba con la empleada y mi abuela, pero me sentía sola. Yo nunca soñé con una fiesta de quince, ya que el regalo que pedí fue que me enviaran a pasar el verano en Santo Domingo, pero tampoco esperaba pasarlo casi sola. Mi papá me visitaba ahí casi todos los días porque él vive en otra casa, pero el area es peligrosa, así que no me quedo en su casa. Es mi cumpleaños, el número quince y estoy sola y va cayendo la tarde y mi papá no me ha visitado, tampoco me ha llamado y llegó la noche, la medianoche y no me llamó. Suena infantil, pero me acosté llorando. Al menos mi mamá me llamó y me felicitó, pero me dolió tanto que mi papá lo hubiera olvidado, sobre todo, estando yo en Santo Domingo, sin tierra de por medio entre los dos.

Al día siguiente despierto más tranquila, resignada y aceptando que ya estoy grande, que la distancia y ver a mi padre una vez al año ha cambiado las cosas y que tal vez yo ya no soy su niña consentida. No es que yo sea infantil, pero cuando vamos creciendo y corrompiéndonos poco a poco sin poderlo evitar, mientras vamos abandonando la inocencia, a veces necesitamos que parte de ella permanezca intacta y él represanta esa parte mía que no quiero olvidar, que no quiero que muera, que no quiero cambiar. En algún momento del día suena el teléfono y es él.

—Hola, papi, bendición.— Contesto y trato de sonar como siempre, pero la verdad es que estoy muy dolida.

—Hola, linda. Voy a pasar por ahí más tarde.

—Oh... ¿vas a venir?

—Claro... hoy es tu cumpleaños...— Me dice y suspiro.

—Papi, mi cumpleaños fue ayer...— Quise no sonar ofendida, pero no lo conseguí.

—¿Ayer? Oh, estoy mal, tienes razón. Es que juraba que ayer era cuatro de Julio... discúlpame.

—Disculpa aceptada.— Digo y me siento un poco mejor, al menos fue una confusión y no que se le olvidó, prefiero pensar y creer eso. De por sí ya estoy bastante atormentada y adolorida, no me llevaré una pena nueva al alma.

Culmina mi verano y me despido llorando, como siempre. Los veranos allá siempre son increíbles y me alejo de toda la tristeza que vivo y que ellos no conocen, porque yo no los preocupo ni atormento con el dolor de mi vida y mi soledad, cuando llego allá, yo sólo procuro ser feliz mientras pueda y lo soy realmente hasta ese día y odio las despedidas.

Octubre de 2010

—Candy... mi dulce y melancólica Candy... ¿puedes decirme de qué trata tu nueva historia que siempre te veo pensativa mientras escribes?— Se me acerca Terry y me sonríe con nuestro hijo dormido en su hombro y yo me doy cuenda de que efectivamente, mientras escribo, me voy perdiendo en mis recuerdos, comienzo a vivirlos y mi mirada se pierde. Giro mi silla hacia él y lo encaro.

—Cien sapos y Terry Grandchester...— Le digo y sonrío disfrutando su cara de desconcierto.

—¿Cien sapos y yo?

—Sí. Es mi historia personal, nuestra historia...

—¿Tu propia historia?

—Sí. Mi vida y todos los sapos antes de ti...

—¡Vaya! ¿Fueron cien?— Levanta su ceja arrogante y yo lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno... fueron realmente docientos, pero... jajajaja. No, Terry, ¡qué va! Es sólo un modo de decirlo, pero fueron varios y de hecho... tú en tu momento también fuiste un sapo.

—Pero ahora soy un apuesto príncipe.— Lo arrogante no hay quién se lo quite, es cierto.

—O tal vez un apuesto sapo, aún no lo decido...

—Dame un beso y verás.— Me guiña el ojo y dado que tiene al bebé cargado, me pongo de pie y lo beso suavemente.

—Sigues siendo un sapo.

—Bueno... espero que tus fans no me odien cuando relates nuestro comienzo... porque imagino que ofrecerás todos los detalles, ¿no?

—Así es. No te prometo que no te odien. Creo que te odiarán y te amarán como lo hice yo.— Le voy explicando y siguiéndolo hasta la habitación de Junior donde lo deja acostado.

—Si me odian no las culpo. A veces... a veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y haberte valorado desde el principio y que no hubieras pasado por...

—Shhh. Eso quedó atrás. Ahora estamos juntos, felices y creciendo más cada día.— Le digo sonriente mientras señalo mi panza.

—Y viviré cada día para demostrarte cuánto te amo y lo arrepentido que estaré siempre por haberte lastimado alguna vez.— Se desata una cadena de besos apasionados mietras vamos caminando hacia la habitación.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora mi biografía. Me ausenté un par de días porque disfruté a plenitud de Semana Santa, espero que todas lo hayan pasado genial con sus seres queridos y sobre todo en la paz y el amor de Cristo, nuestro Señor.**

**Hasta el momento no he tocado el tema de cómo se conocieron Terry y Candy porque faltan varias cosas por cubrir, por eso dejo siempre una reseña de la vida actual de Candy y Terry, pero dentro de dos o tres capítulos iniciaré el comienzo de ese amor y entonces, ya no habrán reseñas actuales, sino que comenzará esa historia de amor.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios:**

**kary klais, dulce lu, Laura GrandChester, WISAL, lupita1797, norma Rodriguez, Prisiterry, luz rico, Resplandor de la Luna, Dali, Rose Grandchester, LizCarter, ABI DE BROWER.**

**LizCarter: Terry fue un sapo que se convirtió en príncipe o puedes verlo como un príncipe que se comportaba como un sapo, puedes tomarlo de ambas maneras, pero cuando inicie mi historia con él, dentro de un par de capítulos más, comprenderás lo que digo. See u later, girl.**

**Las quiero,**

**Wendy**


	6. Instituto de besología

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 6 Instituto de besología**

* * *

Finalizó el verano, estoy de vuelta en Puerto Rico y en mi primer día de clases de High School. Ya tengo una amiga, la conocía antes de mi viaje a Santo Domingo, mi mamá es manicurista y la mamá de mi amiga es su clienta y y como el mundo es pequeño, su hija y yo no sólo estaremos en la misma escuela, sino en el mismo grupo. Escogimos una escuela vocacional y estamos en el grupo de secretarial del programa FLCA (Futuros líderes del comercio de América). Al ser secretarial, todas somos chicas, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes. La escuela es mixta, sólo que nuestro grupo es sólo de chicas y la escuela es inmensa, más grande que la anterior.

Mi nueva amiga se llama Jessy, es rubia de ojos verdes y pelo ondulado, bastante delgada, yo con el tiempo y la confianza la llamaba "palillo". Palillo y yo nos hicimos las mejores amigas y con ella fue que supe lo que era salir con amigos al cine, a la playa, claro porque iba con ella, porque de ser por mi propia cuenta, mi madre no me lo permitiría.

—Candy, tú siempre dices que no sufres por nadie, que no te pasa nada, que nunca has sufrido por amor y no sé por qué no te creo...— Me dice un día Palillo perspicaz y yo suspiro. Admito que soy una persona cerrada y no cuento a nadie mis problemas, no los profundos, me guardo todo y ese es sólo uno de mis tantos defectos.

—Claro que me he enamorado y he sufrido por amor, pero no me gusta hablar de eso. Estoy luchando por olvidar todo eso y salir adelante.— Acepta mi respuesta y no insiste, a mí no me gusta que indaguen en mi vida, que intenten entrar en mi mundo, yo tengo un mundo que es mío y es sólo mío y nadie es bienvenido ahí.

El destino es una cosa grande. Recuerdo que cuando me gradué de noveno grado, nuestros diplomas no estaban listos y tendríamos que buscarlo luego. Aprovecho un día que mi madre tenía que ir a Guaynabo a algo, así que ese era el día perfecto para recogerlo. Sé que la escuela que le seguía a esa estaba al lado y que los alumnos de ambas escuelas a veces se juntaban en la misma entrada. Me dio una leve esperanza de volver a Archie, pero la descarté, no quería volver atrás. Entro a la escuela y la guardia de seguridad cierra el portón una vez yo entro. A penas doy un par de pasos...

—¡Candyyyyy!— Alguien me grita. Reconocería esa voz aún si borraran mi memoria.

—¡Archie!— Lo saludo emocionada y veo su cara asomada en la reja del portón. Voy a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el niega con la cabeza, okay, no hay problema, no hay ningún problema, compartimos nuestro acostumbrado beso en los labios. ¿Siempre será así? Me pregunto. Luego del beso se queda mirándome. Sé que estoy diferente, tengo el pelo más largo y ya no lo llevo rizo nunca, siempre me lo aliso y estoy más delgada, llevo una falda bonita y una blusa de mangas caídas dejando el pecho y los hombros al descubierto, mi pelo suelto, sé que se impresionó y en parte, me siento orgullosa de mí misma.

—Estás bien linda, Candy.— Me dice con admiración y toda sinceridad. Hacía más de un año que no nos veíamos. Fue sólo eso y yo no albergué esperanza alguna, disfruté ese encuentro y ese beso y nada más. Adiós por siempre otra vez.

En en la escuela me va bien en todas las materias, excepto en matemáticas, maldita sea el álgebra que llegó a joderme la vida, el álgebra, el teorema de Pitágoras, la hipotenusa, la raíz cuadrada y todas las malditas ramas que tengan que ver con matemáticas, la geometría también. Yo estoy en el grupo de comercio, debo mantener un promedio y esa clase simplemente no entra en mi cabeza, no logro entender nada por más que se me explique, es como si tuviera dislexia para los números, excepto, claro, si esos números están impresos en billetes...

El año está por terminar, como siempre, me espera mi viaje de verano en Santo Domingo, pero... sigo mal en álgebra y si repruebo la clase... significa que tengo que retomarla en verano y no sólo el hecho de que cuesta docientos dólares, sino que está en juego mi viaje, mi racción de felicidad anual y no puedo perder eso. Palillo también está mal en la clase, así que comenzamos a tomar tutorías. Nuestro promedio era de "F", teníamos tantas "F" corridas que aún cuando logramos sacar tres o cuatro "A" corridas, el promedio sólo subió a "D", (deficiente) pero... eso es suficiente para aprobar la clase, ya que no era parte del programa del comercio, las cuales no podíamos pasar con menos de "C".

Yo brinqué y salté de alegría y tengo nuevamente mi pasaje en mano, wujuuuuuuuu oh yeah! Santo Domingo, espérame que voy por ti.

Y llego a Santo Domingo a finales de Mayo como siempre, pasaré dos meses y medio allí, felicidad absoluta y se acercan mis dieciseis. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo lo que me tocaría vivir ese año, las experiencias.

Tengo un amigo de hace dos años aproximademente, que es de Santo Domingo, pero nunca lo había conocido personalmente, lo había visto por la cámara en internet y mi mamá en uno de sus viajes lo conoció. Él estaba interesado en mí, pero yo no, no era mi tipo. Decidí conocerlo aprovechando que estoy en Santo Domingo. Me comunico con una pareja amiga de mi mamá, pasaría con ellos un fin de semana y con la hija de ellos, Paola, de unos veintiún años iría al cine con su novio y yo con mi amigo, al que conocería personalmente por fin.

Paola conduce y yo voy con ella, nos encontraríamos con los chicos en el centro comercial.

—¿Estás nerviosa?—Me pregunta Paola al verme inquieta.

—Sí... es que no sé... yo he hablado mucho con él, pero verlo... hablarle de frente o quién sabe qué intente, como que no sé...

—No te precupes, si se pone bruto, tú nos avisas, que lo cruzamos.— Dice el novio de ella y me hecho a reir. Mi amigo se llama Sandro y sólo tengo de él una descripción física porque en la cámara lo vi pocas veces y siempre se vio algo borroso, además, por más cámaras y fotos, siempre la persona se ve diferente una vez la ves cara a cara.

—Candy... ahí está tu Romeo.— Señala al joven delgado, estatura promedio que mira perdido hacia todas partes. Tiene el pelo corto negro y tiene un tono de piel sin color, de estas personas que no puedes decir si es blanco, negro, trigueño ni nada, digamos que simplemente es latino. No es feo, pero no es guapo. Automáticamente lo guardo en el archivo de "amistad".

—Hola Candy... ¡wow!— Exclama él sin disimular su asombro cuando al fin me ve y yo sonrío tímidamente un poco incómoda y puedo leer la burla en la cara de Paola y su novio.

—Hola Sandro. Ella es mi amiga, Paola y su novio Carlos.

—Mucho gusto, Sandro.— Se estrechan la mano. Sandro es agradable, no lo discuto, pero no me gusta, ni me gustará nunca y mucho menos por el hecho de que sería un amor de lejos y nada que ver, mi vida está en Puerto Rico. El verano se disfruta, prohibido enamorarse.

Sandro toma de mi mano como si fuéramos una pareja de novios y yo siento que todo el mundo me mira, realmente nadie me mira, sólo mi amiga y su novio, pero... me siento incómoda... es la primera vez que lo veo y andar de la mano como que no me resulta, tal vez si él fuera guapo y me gustara, la cosa cambiaría y no me molestaría para nada... ¿acaso no hice lo mismo en el cine con Archie la primera vez que lo conocí? No digo nada y dejo que tome de mi mano, no quiero ser desagradable y a parte, tampoco es un pecado.

Llegamos al mostrador donde compraríamos las taquillas para la película.

—¿Cuál vamos a ver?— Pregunta Paola distraídamente.

—Una de miedo, una que de mucho miedo para que Candy se pegue de mí.— Suelta Sandro y todos nos quedamos mirándonos. Yo quiero que me trague la tierra. ¿Qué le pasa? Escogimos ver "Down of the death" o algo así, el caso es que era de zombies y Sandro pagó por las cuatro taquillas a pesar de las protestas de mis amigos. También iba a pagarle las palomitas a todos, pero no lo permitieron, así que sólo pagó las mías.

Una vez en la sala de cine, Sandro nunca soltó mi mano. De vez en cuando me la besaba, yo simplemente no podía creer mi suerte, segura estaba de que si fuera un chico que me interesara no tendría esos detalles conmigo. Escucho las risitas de Paola y su novio indignado, es de estas personas sobreprotectoras, pero... a pesar de la salamería de Sandro, no se puede considerar una falta de respeto y aunque a veces me siento incómoda, tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrada a eso, tampoco es desagradable y de todos modos, yo siempre estoy a falta de afecto y hace aproximadamente dos años que somos amigos, así que... no es tan malo... ¿oh sí? Bueno, no importa, el verano no es para cuestionarse nada, es para disfrutarlo, para preocuparme y sufrir tengo el resto del año en Puerto Rico.

—Candy... eres bella... bella en verdad.— Me dice mirándome con su cara de borrego a medio morir como dicen en México y sus ojos de, de... de no sé qué, de sus ojos no atractivos y yo no sé ni qué contestar.

—Gracias.— Me limito a contestar y sonrío. Cuando empieza la dichosa película, todo el tiempo mi mano estuvo enlazada a la suya, la besaba constantemente, pero... cuando llegaron las partes fuertes de la película, me recostó de su pecho. ¿Quién coño le dijo que yo tenía miedo? De hoy en adelante, pa'l carajo las citas a ciegas. Ahh pero si fuera Archie... ¿Archie? Pa'l carajo Archie también. No quiero saber de ninguno, de manos sudadas y saladas, ni de cine ni de nada, uff.

Se acaba la película y estamos caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Me uno a Paola y su novio con la franca intención de despedirme, pero...

—Yo llevaré a Candy.— Se ofrece Sandro y mis ojos se abren como platos.

—Sí, llévala.— Dice la traídora de Paola y casi me empuja a sus brazos. ¡Genial! Como si no fuera suficiente escuchar cien veces: "Candy eres bella". "Me gustas". Mi mano sudada entre la suya y sus besos en ella. Ahora voy sola en su carro... Dios, no te olvides de mí y líbrame del mal, Amén.

En el carro...

—Candy... eres bella. Realmente muy bella...— Juro que si me lo dice una vez más voy a vomitar.

—¿Por qué no me aceptas? Al menos puedes intentarlo... estás sola y yo también...— ¡Dios! ¿por qué me haces estas cosas?

—Sandro, te lo he dicho muchas veces. No estoy interesada en ti. Eres agradable, me gusta tenerte de amigo, pero sólo eso. No estoy emocionalmente bien para estar con nadie y además, amor de lejos es amor de pendejos.— Le digo y aunque sonó cruel, espero haber barrido con todas sus esperanzas porque ya no sé de qué forma explicarle que no estoy interesada. Sonríe y no me dice nada, sólo continúa conduciendo, otra vez su mano toma de la mía. Tranquila Candy, ya estás por llegar y te desharás de él.

Se detiene en una luz roja.

—Candy... yo quiero que tú me des un beso.— Yo escuché mal, ¿verdad? Tuve que haber escuchado mal.

—Sandro, ¿escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Sólo quiero ser tu amiga, no estoy interesada en una relación contigo de ninguna índole.

—Es sólo un beso, Candy, sólo eso.— Suplica y yo me pregunto... ¿existe alguien más patético? Vamos a complacer al chico, me digo y un diablillo se posa en mi hombro. Le planto un beso en la mejilla y disfruto su cara de idiota.

—Ahí tienes tu beso. Ahora, sigue conduciendo que ya la luz está verde.

—Pero... dámelo en la boca.— ¿Cómo? Jajajaja perro flaco soñando con longaniza, me digo para mis adentros en una burla interna.

—No, Sandro, lo siento. Aprecio tu amistad. No quiero complicarla más y... no deseo besarte, no quiero que me bese nadie, no quiero saber nada de besos.

Al fin me deja en casa de mi amiga y me vuelvo a despedir de él con un beso en la mejilla y me aseguré de que no fuera a voltear la cara para robarme un beso, no quiero saber nada más de besos, he dicho.

Estoy de vuelta en casa de mi tía Ney mientras preparo mi maleta para visitar a otra tía. Que bueno es tener más de dos meses para hacer y deshacer.

—Mija, pero cambia esa cara. A lo mejor la pases muy bien y es sólo una semana.— Me dice mi tía Ney mientras preparo una pequeña maleta, porque tengo una prima en Santiago que cumple quince y tengo que ir, yo la vi una sola vez cuando yo tenía nueve o diez años y como mi relación con ella era casi nula, no me emocionaba la idea de ir allá. Lo cierto es que cuando fui... no quise volver a la capital.

El viaje en metro duró como dos horas y media o tres. Mi prima Lorena, la quinceañera, me recibió muy bien y hasta tomó mi maleta para llevarla ella, yo ya comenzaba a sentirme bien. Lore es bajita, delgada, blanca, pelo negro como el azabache, largo, grueso y abundante, tiene pecas como yo, nariz perfilada y unos ojazos cafés.

—Hola tía Charo, bendición.— Saludo a mi tía que es una versión mayor de mi mamá, realmente es tía de mi mamá, por tanto, Lore,e es mi prima segunda, pero teniendo ambas la misma edad nuestra relación se vuelve sólida y debo admitir que la adoré.

Al día siguiente era su fiesta de quince, ella está hermosa, conozco a todos sus amigos, me siento bien, los dominicanos son muy simpáticos, serviciales, son únicos y con su acento, sus ocurrencias, lo cierto es que es imposible no morir de risa todo el tiempo.

Los días allí van pasando y me siento muy feliz, es increíble. Me hago amiga de todos los amigos y vecinos de mi prima. Tenemos un tremendo grupo y nos quedamos sentados en el frente de la casa con todos ellos hablando todas las tonterías del mundo y riendo. Lo cierto es que me distraigo de todos los recuerdos, de todo lo que duele y la estoy pasando realmente bien.

Una tarde, mi tía estaba trabajando, es fotógrafa y tiene un estudio. Lore y yo estamos solas en casa y al rato llegaron unos compañeros de escuela de ella a los que ella les da tutorías, ya que mi prima, además de bella, es un cerebrito, ella siempre ha estado en el cuadro de honor, muy diferente a mí. Esos compañeros yo ya los conocía. En determinado momento, de pronto estoy sola con un chico llamado Aneudy, mi prima estaba en alguna parte de la casa y los otros compañeros no sé, en el patio, creo. Aneudy y yo estamos sentados en un sofá de la sala. De pronto... se acerca a mí y no sé cómo me está besando, me sorprende. No es un chico súper guapo, pero no es feo. No sé qué pasa conmigo, pero dejo que me bese, dejo que su lengua entre en mí y es simplemente divino, ya no me importa que ese primer beso de lengua no fuera especial, lo cierto es que no me importa nada, voy guiándome de él, imitando lo que él hace, sigo su lengua, dejo que pruebe mis labios y pruebo los suyos, nuestras lenguas siguen bailando, estoy disfrutando el beso, estoy disfrutando esa sensación por primera vez y me encanta. Voy soltándome más cada vez, nos seguimos besando y yo voy descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. Él no sabe que está enseñándome y por supuesto, nunca sabrá que ese ha sido mi primer beso de lengua, no tiene por qué saberlo, ya que no estamos compartiendo nada especial, no se está hablando aquí de sentimientos, es sólo un beso, un rico beso.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, veo que él se queda mordiéndose los labios, pero, llega mi prima y los demás... así que fin de las lecciones de besología. No estuvo mal para una primera clase. Hubieron muchas tardes como esa, siempre en cualquier oportunidad nos besábamos. ¿Por qué? No sé. Era sencillamente una química especial que tenía con él. Él era un buen maestro.

Sin embargo... durante esas vacaciones, él no fue mi único maestro. Del grupo de amigos que nos reuníamos en el frente de la casa, había otro chico, Anthony. Era el payaso del grupo. Podía hacerte el chiste más tonto del mundo y tú casi te cagabas de la risa, garantizado. Sobre todo, porque los dramatizaba y siempre usaba alguien de nostros de ejemplo. Anthony era rubio, ojos azules, nariz perfilada, tenía buen cuerpo y brazos fuertes, pero... era bajito. Yo sé que yo le gustaba, él no lo disimulaba y de hecho, a mí también me gustaba, pero su estatura me enfriaba. No me gusta el hombre bajito para nada. Era de mi misma estatura. Entonces sus manos eran pequeñas, sus pies pequeños... ¡ay no!

—Ponte esta boina y estas gafas.— Me dice y yo obedezco.

—Wow, vale. Que linda te ves, vale.— Yo me hecho a reir, ya no soy tan tímida, lo cierto es... que estoy en el inicio de corromperme. Un día, no sé por qué, Anthony y yo nos quedamos mirándonos y él se me acerca, sé que va a besarme, lo presiento y yo no tengo intención alguna de frenarlo. Quiero que me bese y ¡oh por Dios! Él sí sabe lo que hace, las prácticas que yo había tenido no son nada comparadas con esto. El enano sabe bien cómo usar esa lengua, esos labios, esa boca. Tres hurras para Pablo Mármol. Besa divino, te saborea, te marea, te enloquece. Me olvido de que es bajito en ese momento.

Entonces... los besos de la tarde pertenecían a Aneudy y los de la noche a Anthony... adiós inocencia. Soy conciente de que me voy corrompiendo y lo peor, no tengo ningún remordimiento. Porque no estoy jugando con nadie, ni ellos conmigo, sólo nos besamos, sólo eso. Los besos son para mí como una vez me lo explicó Archie, sólo besos, sólo mueve la lengua y déjate llevar. La ignorancia es atrevida, lo sé.

Mi enano era guapo y divertido y daba los mejores besos del mundo, pero había uno en nuestro grupo que fue el que siempre me gustó y se había convertido en una especie de mejor amigo. Con él no me besaba. Él era alto, cuerpo perfecto y atlético, su tono de piel era indio y su pelo era lacio, pero se ondulaba en las puntas. Nos llevábamos súper bien, pero yo no era su tipo. A él le gustaban las mulatas... ¡joder!

Sin embargo... un día recibo un regalo por parte de él y una carta, me la dio al final de nuestra reunión en grupo, cuando mi tía Charo nos llamó para que fuéramos acostarnos ya.

_**Hola Candy**_

_**Sé que debes estar preguntándote por qué**_

_**te he dado una carta y mi regalo. No soy bueno**_

_**para decir estas cosas cara a cara, pero...**_

_**quería que supieras que te quiero, mucho...**_

_**que a pesar de que todo comenzó como una amistad**_

_**lo cierto es que me he enamorado de ti**_

_**eres muy bella, eres dulce, especial, única**_

_**y me comprendes. Es agradable estar contigo**_

_**y a pesar de que te dije que me gustan las mulatas...**_

**_tú has hecho una excepción a las reglas._**

**_No sé si corresponderás a mis sentimientos,_**

**_probablemente no, ya que yo mismo me encargué_**

**_de desanimarte al decirte que no eras mi tipo,_**

**_pero... si existe alguna posibilidad de que sientas_**

**_algo por mí más allá de la amistad... estaré esperando_**

**_tu respuesta, si te ofendido con mi declaración_**

**_sólo quema esta carta al leerla._**

**_Carlos "El Chino"_**

Me emociono, había dado eso por perdido. Él realmente me gusta y mucho. Contenta le leo la carta a Lore y le enseño lo que me regaló. Era un cristal muy lindo con una imagen y tenía un estuche de terciopelo.

—¿Y qué le vas a contestar, Candy? ¡Contéstale!

—¡Voy! No sé qué contestarle, Lore... estoy feliz por gustarle, no lo niego, pero... yo en Agosto me tengo que ir... yo no puedo tener una relación a distancia, Lore...

—Bueno... pero tú siempre vuelves todos los veranos. Seguro que este año se pasa rápido. Sólo dale una oportunidad, si se da, bien y si no, también.

—¿Y qué hago con Anthony?

—¿Anthony?— Me mira con sorpresa y yo suspiro y sonrío.

—Digamos que es mi amigo con derechos...— Confieso como si fuera una travesura y ella ponde sus ojos en blancos.

—Bueno, a él dile goodbye... ya tienes al que te gusta... y si no hay nada serio...

—Es que ellos son amigos y además, Anthony tiene verdadero interés en mí, pero yo...

—Dile la verdad y ya está.

—¿Crees que "el chino" bese tan rico como él?— Le pregunto mordiéndome los labios al recordar sus besos.—Lore vuelve a poner sus ojos en blanco. ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar mi corrompimiento?

—Eso lo comprobarás mañana, cuando contestes su carta y se queden solitos...— Vuelvo a morderme el labio porque la idea me atrae... se acerca un tercer maestro... terecera lección de besología.

Llega el día siguiente y por la noche le entrego al Chino, mi carta con la respuesta. Estamos solos y nos quedamos mirándonos. El beso no tarda en surgir. Fue suave, lento... no estuvo mal, sobre todo porque hay ciertos sentimientos envueltos y eso lo hace especial. Pero no, no supera a Anthony. ¡Anthony! Recuerdo de pronto. Debo hablar con él... decirle que ahora estoy con el Chino y que lo nuestro ya no más...— Esto es lo más difícil que me ha tocado. Yo lo quiero mucho y no importa si sólo es mi amigo con derecho, lo aprecio mucho y como sé que él sí está interesado en mí, se me rompe el corazón.

—¡Aquí estás!— Anthony me sorprende de pronto con su alegría.

—Anthony... te estaba esperando... necesito decirte...

—¿Que necesitas tu ración del día? Aquí la tienes.— Me sujeta y está besándome deliciosa y apasionadamente, con arrebato, se lleva el título, da los mejores besos del mundo. Quiero separarme de él, pero no puedo... su boca me atrapa y me envuelve, besa delicioso y creo que me he vuelto adicta.

—Anthony... tengo que decirte que ya no...— Tengo la respiración cortada y él vuelve a callarme con otro beso y no puedo luchar con eso y aunque trato de apartarme, no dejo de corresponder y sigo besándolo. Son los últimos besos... nadie me besará así.

—Candy, ¿qué pasa?— Me pregunta con fastidio cuando vuelvo a insistir. Respiro profundo. Esto no es fácil, sobre todo porque aún estoy temblando de sus besos.

—Anthony... ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto... de darnos besos ni nada... tiene que acabarse...

—¿Por qué? Aún falta bastante para que te vayas...— Me reclama, pero veo la desilusión en sus ojos azules.

—No es eso, Anthony... es que... estoy con alguien y...

—Ahh... estás con alguien... conmigo no has querido estar, pero estás con alguien más...

—Es que él me gustó desde el principio, sólo que no se había dado...— Sus ojos azules se me clavan en el alma y me siento mal, quisiera poder estar con ambos, esa es la verdad. ¿Alguien ha visto mi inocencia? Si la encuentran, por favor, regrésenmela.

—Y dime una cosa, Candy... ¿él te da besos así?— Vuelve a besarme con furia y sostiene fuerte mi cintura y lo dejo que debore mi boca nuevamente hasta sentir que me mareo.

—No, Anthony, él no me da besos así.— Le digo cuando me libera y me sonríe con arrogancia, le devuelvo la sonrisa y sé que ambos estamos tristes.

—Si esa es tu decisión, sé feliz, Candy. Gracias por todo...

—Gracias a ti.— Me da un beso corto y se va.

Y resulta que ya me está llegando la hora cero y sólo faltan tres días para regresar a Puerto Rico. Voy de regreso a la capital donde mi tía Ney. Amor de lejos es amor de pendejos, pero... entonces me he vuelto pendeja porque estoy intentándolo con el Chino.

—Viniste rara de allá.— Dice mi tía.

—¿Rara? No entiendo...— respondo y parpadeo.

—No sé... tu cara...

—¿Mi cara?

—Tú cara antes era inocente.— Me suelta y yo abro los ojos y luego sonrío haciéndome la loca... no sé cómo puede ella percibir esas cosas, pero lo hace.

Otra triste despedida. Estoy esperando por mi avión llorando como boba mientras miro el pequeño peluche de la infancia de Chino que me regaló. Candy, Candy... por qué eliges siempre lo complicado... Llego a Puerto Rico y Palillo fue con mi madre a recibirme al aeropuerto y con mi regalo de cumpleaños atrazado. Me encantaba _Strawberry Shortcake_ y ella me regalaba cualquier chuchería con ese motivo.

Mi noviazgo con Chino se fue al diablo en Octubre, lo mandé al diablo dos meses después cuando sus llamadas comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes y sus excusas muy repetidas. No me dolió dejarlo, ahí descubrí que sólo me gustaba y que en verdad no estaba enamorada. Creo que fue sólo una coartada a mi soledad. Sin embargo, un día me enteré de que le confesó a mi prima Lore, a través de una carta similar a la mía que estaba enamorado de ella y que yo no era la dueña de su corazón ya, ¡qué patético! Mi prima me leyó la carta por teléfono y ambas reímos, carecía de originalidad, tal parece que hizo un _copy and paste_. El cristal que me regaló lo estrellé contra el suelo, pero no se rompía, sólo perdía algún pedacito, así que sólo lo tiré a la basura junto con su peluche. Lo cierto es que esa traición me dolió.

**Noviembre 2010**

—¿Y sigues pensando que Anthony te besa mejor?— Me pregunta Terry muy serio.

—¿Anthony? ¿Quién es ese?— Le digo y comienzo a besarlo para que olvide sus tontos celos por alguien a quien nisiquiera conoce y que yo a penas recuerdo.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! Niñas, gracias por el apoyo, como ya había dicho, hay cosas de las cuales no me siento orgullosa, pero fueron parte de mi crecimiento, mis errores, el proceso de formarme y ser quién soy. Esa edad, sumada a la soledad y la imcomprensión puede ser muy confusa.**

**Bueno, sólo falta otro capítulo para que comience la historia con Terry, sólo uno más, pero... si ustedes lo desean, puedo hacer un maratón hasta que lleguemos a Terry. Ya me dirán.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Prisiterry, dulce lu, lupita1797, Dali, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, Lulu G., Rose Grandchester, Laura GrandChester, 1997, norma Rodriguez**

**Un beso**

**Wendy**


	7. Prisioneros

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 7 Prisioneros**

* * *

A estas alturas, ya tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, estamos en el año 2006 y voy a graduarme de High School. Mi amiga Palillo y mi otra amiga Milly no quisieron asistir a la ceremonia de graduación, así que estaré sola ahí, pero al menos esta vez no tendré que mudarme y no tendré que perder el contacto con mis amigas. Las clases están por terminar y estamos cortando la primera, que es la de inglés, nos estamos volando esa clase para irnos a jugar hand ball en la cancha, yo tengo buen promedio en inglés, así que sólo entro al salón cuando hay examen y por alguna razón siempre apruebo. Palillo y yo morimos de risa en la cancha de hand ball porque realmente somos bastante malas jugando, pero la idea es divertirnos, Milly es buena en los deportes, es alta, delgada, trigueña y pelo rizo como caracolitos, ella sí juega bien y se desespera con Palillo y conmigo. Admito que no soy deportista, yo soy de uñas acrílicas, pelo planchado y sandalias de tacón, pero me gusta jugar hand ball, no importa si pierdo, lo cierto es que me divierto mucho.

En los tres años que llevo viviendo en Levittown, he asistido con mi mamá a una iglesia evangélica... pues sí, esa es ahora la nueva en casa, ahora también tengo que ir a la iglesia. Llevo casi dos años asistiendo, no la paso mal, incluso, soy la encargada de las obras de teatro y eso me gusta, el pastor y otros pastores de otras iglesias visitantes están encantados con mis obras. Yo las escribo, las dirijo y también actúo en la mayoría. La gente ríe bastante, dicen que soy original, pero también los veo emocionarse y llorar, sobre todo cuando llevé al escenario "La parábola del hijo pródigo".

Pertenezco al grupo de jóvenes y hay un chico que siempre me gustó desde que llegué a la iglesia, pero sólo eso, gustarme, tampoco es que me muera por él. Nos llevamos bien y luego descubro que también está en mi escuela, pero él es un año mayor que yo. Es alto, delgado, pelo rizo y castaño claro, casi rubio, sus ojos son castaños y tiene un lunar grande debajo del mentón, no le asienta mal, al contrario, le da cierto toque especial. Se llama Jacob. Un día, a Jacob y a mí nos toca el cuido de niños en la iglesia, siempre por calendario le tocaba algún miembro de la iglesia y como eran tantos niños, me tocó hacerlo con Jacob.

De pronto sacan a los niños un momento para que merienden y Jacob se me queda mirando.

—Dame un besito.— Me dice, pero no me sorprendo, me río, Jacob es así, lavioso y mujeriego por naturaleza, por eso nunca dejo de tener con él los pies sobre la tierra.

—¿Qué te de un beso? ¿Por qué?— Le digo y sonrío pícara, siempre me han gustado los labios carnosos, pero sensualmente varoniles de Jacob y al parecer... hoy tendré una pequeña dósis de ellos.

—Porque sí. Porque quiero probar tus labios.— Me dice y se relame mientras sonríe. Oh sí, esto se está poniendo interesante. Se me coloca en un hombro un angelito que me dice: Candy, estás en la iglesia, no es correcto... pero en mi otro hombro está un diablillo diciéndome: Candy, es sólo un beso... mira... ¿no encuentras apetecibles esos labios? ¿No te habías preguntado tantas veces cómo sería probarlos?

Maldita serpiente que me engañó y me convenció. Le doy a Jacob su beso... no duró mucho porque se acercaban los niños, pero fue diferente a los demás y me gustó, al ser sus labios así, carnosos, la sensación fue bien distinta y el chico tiene encanto, podemos fácilmente darle un nueve en besología.

Un día que estoy jugando hand ball con Milly y Palillo y otros compañeros escucho mi celular sonar encima de mi mochila, la cual dejé bajo un árbol. No conozco el número, pero contesto.

—Hola.

—Hola, beba, ¿cómo estás?— Me saluda una voz de hombre que me atrae en seguida, pero no lo reconozco.

—¿Quién es...?— Pregunto con cierto recelo.

—¿No sabes quién es? Adivina.— Me río porque no tengo idea.

—No sé, ya dime o te cuelgo.

—¿Serías capaz de colgarle a tu amigo del alma?

—¿Mi amigo? Ya, vamos, dime quién eres.

—Nena, es Niel.

—¡Neil! ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti...

Neil es un amigo mío que conocí hace dos años aproximadamente. Está preso, sus padres asisten a la misma iglesia que yo y fue a través de una carta sorpresa que él envió a sus padres pidiendo perdón que supe de él. Continúa preso, pero como él dijo en su carta que si alguien de la iglesia deseaba visitarlo o escribirle que lo hicieran y yo decidí escribirle. Nos hicimos amigos, él es diez años mayor que yo. Dice que soy su hermana menor. Empezamos a enviarnos cartas y llegué a visitarlo un par de veces. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, paño de lágrimas y consejero. Nunca hablábamos por teléfono, pues está preso, pero de alguna manera, consiguió un celular. Neil es alto, pelo negro corto y lacio, su tono de piel es claro, aunque no podemos decir que sea blanco. Es guapo y tiene buen cuerpo. Tiene mujer y dos hijos, pero nunca he podido conocerlos por alguna razón. Tal vez a su mujer le moleste que yo le escriba, nos enviamos una carta semanal, pero él nunca me ha dicho que a ella le moleste y yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, así que...

Una vez, de esas veces tan remotas en que me llamaba, me dijo que ya no estaba con su mujer, que lo había dejado. No me sorprende. Tiendo dos hijos y siendo joven y bonita, supongo que no quería atar su vida a él que aún le faltaban unos dos años por salir y aparentemente las cosas ya estaban mal desde antes, pero eso es algo que a mí no me incumbe. Seguimos con las cartas. Me reía mucho con él, es bien ocurrente, en cierto modo me recuerda en personalidad a Archie. Cada sobre de su carta tenía siempre un dibujo increíble, él era bueno dibujando y también tatuaba. Me pidió una foto mía para dibujarme y luego me envió el dibujo a carboncillo, genial, simplemente genial cada detalle. Mi pelo, mis ojos, el detalle de mis dientes y labios y hasta el hoyuelo que tengo en mi mejilla izquierda quedó perfecto. También los dos hoyuelos pequeños que tengo en los lados izquierdo y derecho de mi labio superior que se forman cuando hablo, río o canto. Es el regalo más original hasta el momento que me han hecho.

Llega el día de mi graduación. Es sólo la ceremonia porque el Prom sería otro día y no tengo intención de ir, ya que mis aguafiestas amigas no van y además, no tengo pareja para ir y honestamente, tampoco tengo ganas de ir. Mientras estoy en el auto de mi madre, con mi toga y mi birrete en mano, suena un mensaje de texto.

**_Buenos días, beba._**

**_Que la pases bien hoy._**

**_Feliz graduación._**

**_Te quiero mucho._**

**_Neil ;-)_**

No sé por qué de pronto me emocionó tanto recibir su mensaje. Me guardo la emoción para mí misma, ya que si bien mi madre sabe que le escribo a Neil, no sabe que ahora hablamos por teléfono casi todos los días. Neil nunca me ha faltado el respeto ni se me ha insinuado. Sólo somos amigos, pero como conozco a mi madre, mejor mantener esas llamadas bajo llave. Incluso grabé su número con otro nombre para que ni sepa que es él.

Mi graduación dura un par de horas y al finalizar, salimos a comer para celebrar. Bueno... celebrar el hecho de que me gradué, lo cual no es la gran cosa, ya que no sobresalí en nada, sinceramente no hice ningún esfuerzo por lograrlo, aunque sí tengo un buen promedio y además tengo los trescientos dólares que le otorga el alcalde a cada graduando y no veo la hora de gastarlos.

Bueno, ya se acabó la escuela, tengo todo el verano disponible, pero esta vez, no iré a Santo Domingo, me quedaré aburrirme en Puerto Rico. Tengo que matricularme en la universidad, pero quise tomarme unos meses libres, ¿por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé. Neil y yo ya no nos escribíamos porque ahora hablábamos por teléfono.

—Ya se hizo de día Neil.— Digo en mi cama mientras miro por la ventana los atisbos de sol que se comienzan a filtrar. Empecé hablar con Neil como las diez u once de la noche y amaneció. Ni siquiera tengo sueño.

—Contigo las horas pasan volando. Eres buena para hablar y escuchar.— He escuchado eso muchas veces, la gente suele tener esa opinión, sin embargo, la gente nunca se queda en mi vida, salen de ella por alguna razón. También cargo con cierto dolor porque mi padre casi ha anulado nuestra relación. Pasan meses y no me llama, cuando me desespero lo llamo yo. Yo sé que la situación en Santo Domingo no es buena, que hay mucha necesidad como todos los países de América Latina, pero a veces pienso... que pueda llamarme al menos un minuto a la semana... me pregunto por qué no le interesa saber cómo estoy, cómo me siento, si comí hoy... si he crecido algo... ya que no me puede ver para comprobar que no he crecido nada y me he quedado casi igual, excepto por mi cara que ha dejado la redondez infantil y ahora es más alargada, mi figura se ha moldeado un poco más y estoy un poco más delgada que antes. Conocí a mi madre a los cinco años aproximadamente y no viví con ella hasta los siete por razones en las que no voy abundar, pero ahora, desde hace algún tiempo, es mi padre quien me está abandonando. Como me han abandonado supuestos mejores amigos, como Archie... soy una persona insegura, tengo muchos conflictos de abandono y muchas veces suelo sentirme perdida y entro en pánico. Tal vez las secuelas del maltrato de mi madrastra en los pocos años que viví con ella.

—No sé, Neil, a veces digo que no tengo papá.

—Eso es cruel, beba. Tal vez se ha descuidado, pero no digas que no tienes. Tú misma has dicho que te adora.

—Eso era antes, pero ya no me quiere.

—¿Quieres que yo hable con él?— Me sorprendo porque eso no me lo esperaba, pienso que pudo notar mi asombro a través del teléfono e imagino cómo se burlaría.

—¿Tú? Jajaja, Neil, por favor. ¿Qué le dirías?

—Nada, que por qué no está buscando a su hija. Oye...

—Dime.

—Vuelve a reirte, me encanta.— No puedo reirme porque estoy en shock con lo que dijo, pero sí se dibuja en mi cara una sonrisa boba y agradezco a Dios que él no pueda verla.

—No puedo reirme, tiene que salir natural.

—Mmm... tendré que buscar la forma de hacerte reir.— Cuando dice eso me río como una tonta, a carcajadas y no puedo parar, él ríe también y disfruta de mi risa. Lo cierto es que con él las horas pasan volando. No me había sentido así con nadie, no desde los tiempos de Archie. Sólo que mi amigo siempre estaba disponible para mí y si yo quería hablar con él sólo tenía que marcar. Él no era una variable algebráica a la cual tenías que romperte la cabeza para adivinarle el valor, él siempre era el mismo y yo no tenía ese miedo de no saber cuándo acercarme y cuándo debía alejarme o simplemente esperar a que él me necesitara. Era emocionante incluso cuando sólo nos escribíamos cartas. Siempre hubo una conexión, me daba pena que haya tomado decisiones equivocadas y que estuviera preso porque estaríamos teniendo esta conversación de frente.

—Estoy haciendo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Otra? ¿qué es?— Tengo un entusiasmo casi infantil, él siempre me sorprende con algo original.

—Es una sorpresa, Ángel.

—¿Ángel?

—Tú eres mi ángel. Logras sacarme de aquí un rato.— Me dice.

—Pienso lo mismo. Aunque no te veo como un ángel.— Ambos reímos.

—Esa es la mejor parte. Eres un ángel y yo... bueno yo soy un diablo...

—Bueno, tampoco así...

—Es la verdad. Tú eres luz y yo soy oscuridad. Eres inocente... lista, inteligente, pero inocente, ingenua.

—No soy inocente ni ingenua.— Él se hecha a reir, es una risa tan traviesa, de niño irreverente, aunque tiene veintiocho años, diez más que yo y sé que no es ningún niño.

—Las niñas inocentes e ingenuas lo primero que hacen es no admitirlo.

—No tengo que admitir nada porque no lo soy.

—Oh... veámos, niña malvada... ¿qué es lo más malo que has hecho?— Puedo percibir su burla mientras yo me como la cabeza pensando qué es lo más malo que he hecho... no encuentro nada, porque hasta el tema de los maestros de besología me resulta ahora insignificante.

—Pues... bueno, no he hecho nada muy malo, pero eso no quiere decir que...

—Eso quiere decir que eres mi ángel. Eres una parte bonita y limpia mía, mantente así.— Cuando me dijo eso algo se revolvió dentro de mí y yo no lo entiendo.

—No sé si pueda mantenerme así... siempre terminamos corrompiéndonos...

—No te corrompas. Tú no.

—Jumm... difícil, ¿no?

—¿Ya tienes ganas de portarte mal?

—De hecho, sí. Es que casi no puedo hacer nada, ni salir, nada... y tanta tranquilidad en mi vida me aburre... siento que no estoy viviendo.

—Eso puede arreglarse. Me falta poco para salir. Si te quieres divertir, te enseñaré lo que es diversión.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Tan pronto como me ponga al día afuera, te voy a llevar a todos los sitios que no has ido. A donde quieras. ¿Qué te gusta?

—Me gusta la playa, el cine, salir por ahí sin rumbo... me gusta viajar, me gustaría ir a otro sitio que no sea Puerto Rico ni Santo Domingo. Me encantaría ir a España...

—Pues lo de España lo veo un poco difícil, aunque tengo un amigo que es de allá, tal vez no sea tan difícil na'. Pero a todo lo demás sí te puedo llevar. Haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?— Se ríe adivinando el poder que siento al escuchar eso.

—Lo que tú quieras. Lo que sea para complacerte.

—Neil.

—Dime, beba.

—Te quiero.— Le digo riéndome. De verdad lo quiero, mucho.

—Yo también te adoro, bebé.

—No me digas bebé. Ya casi tengo dieciocho.

—¡Anda! ¡Qué grande es ella!

—¡Neil!

—Está bien, eres grande, pero te seguiré llamando beba. Y no se me ha olvidado tu cumpleaños, tengo otra sorpresa para ti ese día.

—¡Más sorpresas! ¿Y puedo saber de qué se trata esta vez?

—No. Puedo decirte que te vas a reir, pero, asegúrate de no enseñárselo a nadie. Nadie puede verlo, es sólo para ti.— Me entra una curiosidad que me pica y me arde, pero no logro sacarle nada.

—Beba, ya pronto llega la ronda y el conteo. Tengo que esconder el celular. ¿Hablamos por la noche?

—Sí.

—Candy...

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Adiós.— Finalmente cuelgo y son las siete de la mañana. Menos mal que ya no tengo clases, así que... ¡a dormir!

En unos días después recibo en mi buzón un sobre grande. Imagino inmediatamente que es de Neil y su primera sorpresa. Lo abro apresurada y me encuentro una funda de almohada blanca. Hay un dibujo de un ángel en ella, arriba dice "Beba" y luego un poema en una elegante y hermosa caligrafía:

**_Hay viente ángeles en el paraíso_**

**_diez están jugando_**

**_cinco están durmiendo_**

**_cuatro estaban cantando_**

**_y el último y más hermoso_**

**_está leyendo este mensaje_**

**_T.Q.M. NEIL_**

Me emociono tanto. Es hermosa y enseguida busco una almohada extra para vestirla con esa hermosa funda. A veces me comienzo asustar. Hace dos años que somos amigos y ahora... siento que todo es diferente o tal vez son sólo ideas mías, pero algo me dice que nada es lo mismo. Pienso que nuevamente estoy enamorándome de la persona incorrecta y no quiero que eso me pase. Nadie me apoyaría en esta locura, bueno, nadie me apoyaría en nada, pero en esto menos. Aparto esos pensamientos y disfruto de mi regalo. Suena mi teléfono.

—¡Neil!

—¿Ya lo recibiste?

—¡Sí! ¡Me encantó!

—Me alegro, beba. Y... ¿ya le buscaste un lugarcito?

—Sí, ya está en mi cama. Entre mis demás almohadas y mis quinientos peluches.

—¿Peluches? Cuarto rosado y peluches, jejejeje. ¿Ves como sí eres una niña inocente?

—Pues así me quieren, si no te gusta, sorry... Ya habrá quien quiera a esta niña inocente.— Se le acabó la risa y nos rondó un silencio bastante incómodo que no entendí.

—¿Neil?

—Dime.

—Nada... es que te quedaste tan callado...

—Estaba pensando, disculpa.

—Oh... ¿y se puede saber en qué?

—En una chica hermosa que conocí hace poco y no sé... tal vez la llame más tarde...— Me dijo y eso me molestó bastante, pero no sé por qué, ¿qué me importaba a mí con quién hablara él?

—Pues si quieres llámala ahora. No te quito tu tiempo. Gracias por el regalo. Estuvo lindo. Adiós.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?— Sé que se está haciendo el idiota y eso me prende, estuve a punto de colgarle en la cara.

—No, no tengo nada que hacer. Pero al parecer tú sí. Vete hablar con tu chica hermosa, tal vez por fin te consigues una novia.— Lo escucho reirse a carcajadas y ansío poder matarlo en ese momento.

—¿Te molesta que llame a otra amiga?

—¿A mí? Jajajaja. Para nada. Llama a quién te de la gana. Es tu vida.— Vuelve a reirse con más ganas. Mi paciencia está rozando el límite.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ni que fueras mi novio y ni así te celaría.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novio?— Se me cae la mandíbula en ese momento y pierdo el habla, el gusto, el olfato, el tacto, el audio, todo. Hasta la materia gris se me ha derretido.

—No. A ti no te gustan las chicas ingenuas e inocentes que tienen cuarto rosado y lleno de peluches. Puedes irte con la que piensas llamar, que seguro es una vieja igual que tú y debe tener bastante experiencia.— Lo escucho tener un ataque de risas tan fuerte que pienso que morirá.

—Candy, Candy. Te adoro, ¿lo sabías?

—No.

—Ahora lo sabes.

—No me interesa. Vete hablar con tu vieja.

—Quiero hablar con mi beba hermosa.

—No me digas beba. Quiero que ya me comiences a llamar por mi nombre.

—Muero por ver tu cara en estos momentos.

—Muérete porque no la verás.

—Te mordería todita esa boca atrevida que tienes.— Vuelvo a perder mis cinco sentidos. No sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación tan, tan... ¿rara?

—Lástima que no puedas porque estás encerradito y además no eres mi novio.

—Y estoy por salir muy pronto y no te preocupes. Lo de sí soy tu novio puede arreglarse y... ¿te digo más? No te avisaré cuando salga, voy a sorprenderte, estés donde estés y como sea que te encuentres, te daré un beso, así sin aviso. Te conviene estar sola, porque si no, pobre de tu noviecito.

Mi mente aún está procesando lo que acabo de escuchar. ¿Está diciendo que me besará? ¿Qué será mi novio? No entiendo o no quiero entender.

—No harías eso.

—Jajajaja. Claro que sí, linda. ¿Sabes lo que yo pensé desde la primera vez que te vi?

—No.

—Dije que esa niña iba a ser mía. Yo cumplo todo lo que digo.

—No soy una niña, tampoco seré tuya.

—En ese entonces eras una niña de dieciseis años. Respeté eso. Además... yo estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con mi mujer, así que sólo conservé tu amistad y decidí no tocarte en ningún sentido porque... porque eres muy buena y todas las demás cosas que no quieres admitir y yo... yo soy oscuridad.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero que seas mi luz. Tú tienes todo para que alguien sea feliz y aunque quise dejarte en paz porque sé que te mereces alguien mucho mejor... no puedo. Quiero todo lo que eres y te quiero para mí. No importa si tengo que convertirme en un santo. Si tengo que aprenderme la biblia y salir a bautizar al río... quiero que seas mía y quiero hacerte feliz.

Esto es simplemente demasiado y me siento a punto de llorar. Voy comprendiendo lo que no había querido aceptar. Me enamorado de mi amigo, sin querer. Porque siempre está ahí, me hace reir, es detallista como nadie. Es complaciente, es mayor que yo y tal vez porque tiene ese aire de niño malo que es la perdición de todas las mujeres. Eso que nos despierta el instinto maternal y queremos cuidar al niño rebelde con la esperanza de que cambie y endereze sus caminos por nosotras.

—Neil... ¿sabes que todo esto sería desastre?

—Sólo dame una oportunidad. Quiero arreglarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. Quiero darte todo... que vayas a la universidad, comprarte tus libros... que no tengas que trabajar para eso... quiero que seas una princesa y sobre todo, quiero que no seas más una niña triste. Crees que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que estás siempre triste, siempre estás buscando algo que ni yo mismo entiendo a veces y también... cuando me lees tus poesías, lo que escribes... son siempre cosas tristes, como si vivieras en dolor y a veces te ríes y te ves y te escuchas tan bonita, lástima que lo haces tan poco...— Y estoy llorando nuevamente. No todos pueden ver a través de mí. Él sí.

—Neil... entiendo, pero... aún soy menor de edad... aunque te falte poco por salir... para poder darme todas esas cosas que prometes, tienes que tener un trabajo y... dado tu historial... sabes que se te pueden cerrar muchas puertas y además, mi familia nunca te aceptaría. Una cosa es que sepan que eres mi amigo y que nos escribimos y otra... otra es que andemos juntos... Tengo una familia sobreprotectora, Neil. Mis padres, mis tíos... uff... no sabes en lo que estás metiéndote.

—Sólo una oportunidad, Candy. Sólo una. Tenme un poquito de fe. Si quieres, no me presentaré ante tu familia hasta que no haya cumplido lo que te dije. Es más, pídeme lo que quieras ahora mismo. Lo que tú quieras te lo daré.— Está desesperado y me está suplicando por un voto de fe y yo quiero creerle.

—No sé, Neil... además... ¿qué podrías darme en estos momentos?

—Pide lo que quieras. Dijiste que querías irte de casa, vivir sola... puedo conseguirte un apartamento, incluso en ese lugar que querías.

—¿Un apartamento? Neil... ¿cómo vas a conseguirme un apartamento?

—El cómo no importa. ¿Quieres el apartamento?

—Sí, pero... también me importa el hecho de cómo lo conseguirás.

—Eso es lo de menos, Candy, ¿lo quieres o no?

—No. No es lo de menos. Y deja de evadir mis preguntas. ¿Cómo conseguirás un apartamento estando preso?— Suspira profundo.

—Es de un amigo. Yo estoy por salir y me lo ofreció. Él no saldrá de aquí en un buen rato y quiere alguien de confianza para que lo viva y lo cuide.

—¿Y era tan difícil decirme eso?

—Es que eres muy preguntona.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que me lanze a ciegas? Además, si quieres estar conmigo tienes que confiar en mí y decirme las cosas, sobre todo si me conciernen.

—Está bien. Entonces... ¿aceptas? ¿Serás mía?

**Abril de 2011**

—Odio cuando llega esa parte en que hablas de él. De cómo lo conociste o cómo se enamoraron, sus regalos, lo odio todo.

—Terry... sé que no te gusta, pero él es parte de esta historia y es una parte importante, así como también el tema de tu ex que tantas situaciones nos dio y bastante sufrí.

—Bueno, sí, pero no quiero hablar más de ese imbécil. Eres sólo mía y no quiero que pienses ni recuerdes a nadie que no sea yo.

—Celos, malditos celos, por qué me matan si no hay razón...

—Te fascina hacerte la graciosita, ¿no? Veámos que tan caro te saldrá ahora ese chistecito.

—¡Terry!— Estamos en la cocina y me carga de momento, sentándome sobre el mostrador. Se coloca entre mis piernas y me va besando duro, como castigándome y me excito. Me excito mucho. Está serio, furioso y agradezco haber dado a luz hace cuatro meses... así puedo disfrutar de un sexo salvaje sin problemas... ¡oh yeah! ¡Here we go!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, se me había complicado un poco la existencia con lo del maratón, pero al fin estoy comenzándolo. Hoy lo tendrán para que puedan conocer a Terry, lo conocerán hoy, se los prometo jejeje. La historia con Terry es interesante, tuvo muchos matices, altas y bajas... ideal para un buen fic, ya lo verán. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Laura Grandchester, Amy C.L, Rose Grandchester, ABI DE BROWER, dulce lu, MARIA DE LA LUZ, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Dali, LUISA, WISAL, norma Rodriguez**

* * *

**LizCarter: Sobre las aclaraciones en la otra historia fue porque una persona dijo que la historia parecía una película porno y no un fanfic de Candy Candy y que no era justo que se hiciera una película porno sobre unos personajes tan queridos de su niñez. Yo no sé si esa persona habrá visto una película porno en su vida, supongo que no, porque de haberlo hecho, sabría diferenciar entre un acto sexual crudo y comercial y no compararlo con la intimidad y la pasión de una pareja que se ama y se desea. Y si bien mis fics tienen siempre contenido sexual explícito, no sólo se habla de eso, toco muchos temas y de hecho, hay algunos capítulos que no tienen escenas sexuales ya que no siempre son requeridas. Cumplo con advertirlo y aún así lo leen para luego ofenderse y criticar. Por otro lado, yo sé que he hemos tenido nuestros encontronazos, pero nunca nos hemos faltado el respeto y no porque nuestras opiniones sean diferentes significa que yo no te aprecie como lectora. Tú siempre dices lo que piensas, das tu opinión y ya está, no hay problemas. Porque como tú misma dices, no es lo mismo cuando no te gusta algo del fic a que no te guste el fic en sí. Entonces hay personas que no les gusta para nada, pero siguen leyendo cada capítulo y siguen comentando su desagrado y esa es la parte que no entiendo, por qué mortificarte con algo que no te gusta, esta persona está ofendida con mi fic, pero sigue leyendo, ya dio su opinión y hay que respetarla, pero entonces sigue dando lata y es ella la que no nos respeta a nosotras, porque si ya dio su opinión, entonces que respete a las que nos gusta la historia y estamos contentas con ella. Sigue dando lata como si no viviera ni conmigo ni sin mí. Es como si me estuviera hostigando, al principio la ignoré y no hice comentarios, pero como siguió dejándolos, entonces hablé porque me di cuenta que para opinar sobre la declaración que hice, obviamente tuvo que leer los siguientes capítulos y es lo que yo le llamo hipocrecía. Porque si tan ofendida está y tanto le desagrada, para qué sigue leyendo. Amistosamente me recomendó ver el animé para que yo entienda de lo que se trata Candy Candy, como si yo no lo supiera. Hay que entender que estas son historias alternas, hay gente que lo que quiere es un resumen del animé, repetir constantemente lo que ya sabemos y requetesabemos y yo no. Yo hago mis propias historias, mi propio punto de vista, mis propias ideas. Lo mejor que tiene este mundo es la diversidad y si no le gusta mi fic, sólo tiene que dejarlo, hay tantos otros más rosas, para el gusto de cada quien y son hermosos y admirables, pero no, ella sigue leyendo el mío... ¿qué podemos hacer? Hasta pronto, amiga.**

* * *

**Un beso a todas y esperen los próximos capítulos. Estamos más cerca de Terry de lo que piensan.**

**Wendy**


	8. Amor truncado

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Amor truncado**

* * *

—¿Ser tuya?

—Sí. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Es que... no me has dicho si serás mi novio... lo de ser tuya puede significar tantas cosas... no sé exactamente qué es lo que quieres o esperas de mí.

—Ser mía. Eso es lo que signfica, Candy. Si aceptas eres mía, tan simple como eso.— Me quedo pensando, indecisa, sin poder asimilar bien. Es un adverbio de posesión... que le pertenezco... o que me llevará a su cama o que soy una propiedad de él... no lo sé.

—¿Ser tuya cómo? ¿En qué forma?

—En todas las formas, Candy. En todas las formas en que te pueda tener. Quiero todo de ti. Tu tiempo, tus pensamientos, te quiero sólo para mí. No quiero que hables con otros, ni que estes chateando con otros o conociendo a nadie. Eres mía.

—Neil... ¿no crees que te estás excediendo? Tengo amigos en internet, buenos amigos y además ahora mismo tengo mucho tiempo libre y tú no siempre estás disponible... necesito invertir mi tiempo en algo...

—Puedes salir con tus amigas e invertir tu tiempo en lo que desees, sólo no quiero que hables, ni chatees ni salgas con ningún otro hombre.— Suspiro profundo y aún no he aceptado.

—Tengo muchos amigos hombres, Neil. Son buena onda...

—Ahora me tienes a mí. Te quiero sólo para mí.— No conocía esta parte de Neil y me siento abrumada, asustada. Una parte de mí quiere aceptar y otra está aterrada.

—Neil... el que te acepte no tiene por qué cambiar mi rutina o las personas que están en mi vida. Siempre hemos sido amigos y bien sabes que cuando tú me llamas yo dejo lo que sea y a quién sea para atenderte, ¿por qué tengo que renunciar a mis amigos?

—Porque son hombres y seguramente a todos les gustas.

—Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado, Neil.

—No lo es para mí.

—Puedo aceptar intentarlo contigo, pero no voy a renunciar a mis amigos y las cosas que me gusta hacer. Si no me puedes aceptar como soy, entonces no tengo por qué aceptarte a ti sabiendo que contigo todo es cuestión de fe y que llevo todas las de perder.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿No crees en mí, verdad?

—Quisiera creerte, Neil, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. Tú puedes ofrecerme y prometerme el cielo y el mar y yo... debo rogarle a Dios porque puedas cumplir todo eso. Puede que nos vaya bien o puede que me falles y al final todo sea una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Entonces no aceptas?— Me pregunta en forma dura, como reclamándome y yo vuelvo a suspirar porque lo cierto es que no sé qué hacer y no puedo preguntarle a nadie. Esta sería relación bajo llave hasta que llegue el momento.

—Aún no decido si acepto. Lo que pasa es que estás exigiéndome unas cosas que no sé si podré cumplir, bueno... que no tengo intención de cumplir.

—Ah... ya veo. Porque son más importantes para ti tus amiguitos del chat y el amiguito ese con el que hablas por teléfono que yo.— No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. A veces se comporta como un niño y resulta que hasta celoso me salió.

—Neil... ¿desde cuándo te ha importado tanto con quién hablo y con quién no?

—Me importa ahora. Me ha importado siempre, sólo que antes no podía reclamarte nada.

—Ahora tampoco.— Lo escucho resoplar. Es la primera vez que está molesto. Estoy acostumbrada a su faceta bromista de charlatán, pero el Neil serio, molesto y celoso, esto sí que es todo una novedad.

—Tienes muchas cosas, Candy. Muchas cosas que las deseo para mí. Eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera, a pesar de tus complejos, tu cuerpo, por lo que yo he visto, es divino, sólo tú ves en él tantos defectos. Tienes una risa mágica y una sonrisa de niña tan auténtica, es como si no crecieras nunca... y ese hoyuelo en tu mejilla izquierda... lo he declarado mío. Tus labios delgaditos que casi se esconden cuando sonríes, pero más que eso... eres tú, tu personalidad... tu encanto... eres noble, siempre ves lo bueno en los demás, aceptas a todos sin prejuicios. Eres dedicada, le pones tanto empeño a todo. Y luego, Candy, para acabar de rematar... eres tan dulce y esa inocencia... esa maldita inocencia, Candy... me ha vuelto loco y yo... yo quiero poseerla, quiero todo eso que tienes para mí. Siento que si hay más que hablan contigo y te conocen... si ven lo que yo veo en ti... y a diferencia de mí, ellos son libres para disfrutar de ti cara a cara... pueden invitarte a salir... robarte besos si quisieran y tú... tú me irías olvidando y no quiero eso.

Estoy llorando otra vez. Odio ser tan sensible y sentimental y odio a Neil por convencerme y hacerme aceptar toda esta loca e ilógica relación que él me propone.

—Neil... lo intentaré.— Puedo percibir su alegría cuando le digo eso, el alivio y hasta pagaría por ver esa emoción en su rostro. Es maravilloso sentirse feliz, pero también es maravilloso cuando sabes que haces feliz a alguien.

—Gracias, Candy. No te defraudaré. Voy a darte todo lo que quieras, todo lo que pidas, desde ahora. Pide lo que quieras que yo te lo daré.— Me dice rápido, a borbotones y me agrada, pero al tiempo me duele. Es como si tuviera que comprarme, como si estuviera pagando lo que fuera por tener algo bueno, algo que sé que él piensa que no merece.

—No te preocupes, Neil, no necesito nada ahora. Sólo que no cambies conmigo y que aunque sea... tuya... no dejes de ser mi amigo y en fin... que no me abandones cuando más te necesite.

—Por supuesto que no. No estoy tan loco para dejarte ir. ¡Dios!— Suspira.

—¿Qué?

—Aún no me lo creo. Eres mía. Me siento feliz, Candy. Hace mucho que no soy feliz. ¿Vendrás a verme?

—Sí. Bueno... si a tu mamá no le molesta llevarme... sabes que con la mía no puedo contar y no tengo carro...

—Te conseguiré uno.— Otra vez me deja sin idea. ¿Cómo es que él ofrece esas cosas con tanta seguridad?

—¿Cómo vas a conseguirme un carro, Neil?

—Por eso no te preocupes. Te conseguiré uno.

—Neil... ¿Cómo lo harás?— Insisto y mi tono deja dicho que no bromeo y que espero una respuesta. Él respira grueso.

—Tengo contactos, Candy, además, ¿qué importa cómo? Lo importante es que lo tendrás.

—A mí sí me importa cómo, ya hemos hablado de eso. No me gustan los secretos ni los misterios.

—Unos contactos, Candy, amigos que me pueden ayudar. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?— Está molesto otra vez.

—Que no te moleste cuando te hago preguntas. Las relaciones son de dos y si no puedes compartir las cosas conmigo y ser honesto, te puedes ir olvidando de cualquier futuro conmigo.

—Joder, Candy. Está bien, lo que tú digas. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Ahora me río hasta sola. Neil y yo mantenemos una relación y a su manera él me hace feliz. Hace mis días y mis noches más cortas. Y a pesar de que no es una relación normal, siendo mucho calor, mucho afecto. Los detalles nunca faltan. Me gusta leer y él me hace marcadores de libros de _Hello Kitty_ y de _Strawberry Shortcake_, todos con una dedicatoria. Son cosas muy simples, pero es lo que a mí me gusta y si puedo mencionar una virtud de él es que es complaciente. Dentro de sus limitaciones, él me consiente en todo, no sé si sea por la diferencia de edad, pero me deja ser yo misma aún cuando de vez en cuando formo algunas de mis perretas infantiles.

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé.— Me dice en el teléfono ahora que cumplo oficialmente dieciocho años.

—Gracias. Te he extrañado mucho.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—Eres una mentirosa. No he recibido ni un mensaje tuyo y no contestaste mis llamadas hasta ahora.

—Sí, es que estaba durmiendo, nos desvelamos ayer y yo estaba muerta del sueño...

—Bueno, si es así, te perdono. ¿Ya viste el buzón?

—Eh... no... acabo de levantarme...

—Son las tres de la tarde pedazo de floja.

—Sí, pero... me acosté a las siete de la mañana hablando contigo...

—Revisa tu buzón.

—A eso voy ahora.

—Espera.

—¿Para qué?

—Dices que te acabas de levantar, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Y?

—¿Pretendes salir en ropa de dormir?

—Como siempre lo hago Neil, además, no pretendo, ya salí y tengo tu paquete en mis manos.— Le digo mientras veo otro sobre grande y me dedico abrirlo mientras sigo al teléfono.

—No quiero que vuelvas a salir en ropa de dormir.

—Tú no me das órdenes. Ahora soy mayor de edad.

—Eres mía y eso es parte de haber aceptado eso. Si te digo que no a algo, es no.

—Sabes bien que me importa una mierda todo eso, no te haré caso y no eres mi dueño, ahora, amo, ¿puedo abrir mi regalo y disfrutarlo?

—Ay Candy, muchas cosas van a cambiar, sobre todo esa boquita contestona que tienes. Y sí, disfruta de tu regalo, sólo recuerda guardarlo bien.

No le hago caso y abro mi regalo. Me quedo sorprendida y luego empiezo a reirme como loca. Era un bóxer, pero no cualquier bóxer. Era blanco y en uno de los costados tenía a _Minnie Mouse_ con estrellitas al rededor y en la parte de atrás tenía mi nombre en cursivo.

—Estás loco, Neil. Gracias, me encanta.

—Que bueno que te gustó, mi amor. No dejes que lo vean.

—¿Pero por qué? Está tan gracioso...

—Porque es un calzoncillo, Candy. No quiero que te metas en problemas.

—Está bien, lo dejaré muy guardadito.

—Candy...

—Dime.

—Te amo.— Es la primera vez que lo dice y no me lo estaba esperando. Fluye en mí un río de emociones y confusiones.

—Yo... yo también te amo.— Digo nerviosa y aún sin poder creer que lo dije.

Luego de un tiempo, a Neil lo cambiaron de cárcel y ya no tenía el celular, volvimos a las cartas en lo que podía conseguirse otro. Neil podía llamar desde la cárcel, pero cobraban por esa llamada y mi mamá no aceptaría y además podría darse cuenta de lo nuestro y eso sería horrible. Entonces un día se le encendió el bombillo y llamó a su madre desde la cárcel y ella hizo una conferencia para que él pudiera hablar conmigo.

—Hola.

—Hola Beba.— Me emociono mucho, llevaba un tiempo sin escuchar su voz.

—¡Neil! Pensé que nunca más iba a escucharte...

—Yo siempre encuentro la manera. Beba, me escucharías más a menudo si me dejas llamarte a tu casa. Sabes que tiene que ser a un teléfono fijo.

—Y sabes que no puedo. Mami no lo permitirá y además... se enteraría de todo y sería peor para nosotros.

—lo sé, pero a veces... a veces necesito tanto escuchar tu voz.

—También necesito escuchar la tuya. Pero por favor, no me llames, puede que el día que llames yo no esté en casa y conteste mi mamá.

—Si contesta ella, colgaré.

—Mucha gente confunde su voz con la mía, podría pasarte y echarlo todo a perder, mejor no me llames, por favor...

—Está bien, no te llamaré. Todo será como tú digas, Beba.

—Es que nos haría la vida imposible, sé lo que te digo.

—Entiendo, Beba. Bueno, mi amor, la llamada sólo dura diez minutos, mejor me despido ahora para que no nos quedemos con la palabra en la boca. Te llamaré mañana. Pórtate bien. Te amo.

Finaliza la llamada y es un sentimiento agridulce, contenta por escuchar su voz y triste por tener que cortar tan rápido. Por tener que vivir tantas emociones sola y a escondidas, porque no habrá nadie que comprenda estos sentimientos, quien los apoye, quien no juzgue. A veces quiero decir tantas cosas, necesito un desahogo y sólo suspiro y me guardo mis anhelos en el lugar más profundo de mi ser. Nadie sabe ni tiene una idea de lo que yo vivo. Me gustaría que mi madre me apoyara y que si aún no me apoya, poder contar con ella, pero no puedo.

Unos días después me levanto y luego de asearme y lavarme los dientes veo que ya mi madre y mi hermano están sentados en el comedor. Pienso que algo ha pasado, algo malo, lo presiento.

—Buenos días, Candy.

—Buenos días.— Me siento luego de servirme un poco de cereal.

—Ayer te llamó Neil.— Me suelta y casi me atragando con el cereal. Abro mis ojos como dos bolas de billar y no soy capaz de leer la expresión de su rostro severo. Mi hermano me mira con cara de "lo siento".

—¿Neil? ¿Llamó?— ¡Mierda! Exclamo para mis adentros.

—Sí. Te llamó a la una y treinta de la madrugada.—¡Doble mierda! Le advierto que no me llame y lo hace a esa hora y tuvo que contestar mi mamá. Que Dios me ampare.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Hablar con su novia.— Me dice con toda la ironía y yo comienzo a temblar.

—No entiendo...

—Cuando contesté el teléfono, él penso que yo era tú.— Respiro profundo, pasó justo lo que le advertí y él no me hizo caso. Tengo tanta rabia, tanto coraje, tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. No entiendo por qué me hizo eso Neil y lo peor, a esa hora de la madrugada, no acabo de entenderlo.

—Lo vi venir. Desde que comenzaste a escribirle, lo vi venir. Sólo que lo ignoré, sobre todo cuando vi que habían pasado dos años y nada de nada. Mucho se tardaron. Ahora entiendo por qué de pronto ya no te la pasabas en la computadora, por qué no te veía en el teléfono con tus amigos, por qué decías que no estabas interesada en tener novio, ¡claro! Porque lo estabas esperando a él.— Me dice y mis lágrimas comienzan a bajar, sé que ahora las cosas se pondrán realmente difíciles para mí.

—No te entiendo, Candy. Siempre buscando sufrir. Siempre eligiendo lo peor. Sabes bien que no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación, ¿verdad?— Sólo la miro, no me molesto en contestar lo que es obvio.

—No voy a impedirte que estés con él, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada que tenga que ver con él.— Vuelvo asentir y mis lágrimas caen como lluvia y veo el rostro de mi hermano de catorce años afligido, al menos él siempre guardó el secreto y es la única persona que lo sabe, bueno, ahora los sabe mi madre.

—Sabes, haz algo con tu tiempo, no sé, ya que las clases no comienzan hasta enero, consíguete un trabajo y haz algo con tu vida.

Y ahora sí que me siento completamente sola. A ella nunca le ha gustado como yo soy, sé que nunca le ha gustado mi personalidad y a veces... he tenido tanto miedo de mostrarme al mundo tal como soy, a veces me cohibo para no decir o hacer nada que le desagrade o para que se sienta feliz conmigo. Es duro cuando no eres la hija que quieren y pienso en mi padre, que no me llama, que dejó de buscarme y me pregunto qué pensará él de todo esto, sé que tratándose de Neil, tampoco podré contar con él y sé que no se podría esperar otra cosa, viéndolo del punto de vista de un padre. El caso es que estoy tan sola en todo esto y a pesar que de que las cartas de Neil me dan algo de sociego, son una vez a la semana y la depresión y la desolasión me van hundiendo cada día. Los comentarios tan duros de mi madre, su visible aborrecimiento hacia mi relación, ese desencanto que ella no disimula mientras yo me voy reduciendo cada vez más. Quiero llorar, gritar, me quiero desahogar, ¿pero con quién? ¿Con quién que no me vaya a juzgar?

No es que mi madre y yo nos llevemos mal, es cierto que no puedo confiarle muchas cosas y que con ella me siento cohibida de ser quien soy, pero con todo eso, nuestra relación era buena, ahora... ahora es sólo incómoda y siento que la pierdo también y voy quedándome tan sola. Siempre sola. Sola cuando estoy más herida, cuando más necesito. Sola, rechazada y discriminada, marginada, todas esas cosas siento. Me voy derrumbando y nadie lo nota. Se me van cayendo los pedazos y a nadie le importa una mierda.

He llegado a sentir que peso y molesto en mi propia casa. Realmente camino como un zombie, sin alegría, sin expresión, sólo camino, respiro y me alimento para seguir viviendo. Las cartas de Neil dejaron de llegar y no lo entiendo. Me preocupo y vuelvo a escribirle. Mando las cartas con mi suegra porque el buzón en el que las depositaba lo quitaron y los demás me quedan muy lejos. No es lógico que no sepa de él en un mes, no cuando todo a pesar de las circunstancias estaba tan bien. Consigo un trabajo en Mc Donald's, ya que mi madre me lo había sugerido para que hiciera algo con mi vida.

Llego nueva y estoy muy seria mientras me dan el entrenamiento. No es que sea una persona seria, es que ya no soy yo, estoy amargada, deprimida y sólo vivo porque aún respiro, no soy conciente de que estoy dando la impresión de ser una antipática. A penas me están enseñando el trabajo más sencillo, el mantenimiento del lobby.

—Primero limpias las mesas, acomodas las sillas y luego barres. Es cosa de mantener el área límpia. Está la mesa de condimentos, ahí debes manterla abastecida con tapas en los tres tamaños, sorbetos, servilletas y los copitos para el ketchup.

—Ahora, voy a dejarte con este compañero. Así que tú barres y Terrence trapea.— El gerente me sonríe y yo hago un intento de sonrisa porque ni de eso soy capaz ya. El nombre Terrence me suena tan indiferente hasta que lo vi.

—Hola. ¿Eres la nueva, verdad?

—Sí.— Contesto con toda indiferencia a pesar de que él me está dedicando una amplia sonrisa. Reparo en que es alto, mucho más que yo, lo primero en que me fijo es en sus ojos, soy muy lindos, azules y su pelo castaño largo, por reglamento, debe estar recogido, así que está sujeto en una coleta y lleva la gorra que llevamos todos. Es guapo y es fuerte, me fijo en su cuerpo, sus brazos.

—Sonríe, nena, a la jefa le gusta que sonríamos y tú estás demasiado seria, pecosa.

—Candy.

—¿Perdón?

—Que me llamo Candy.

—Eso lo sé. Pecosa es de cariño.

—Prefiero Candy.— Le digo y lo miro muy seria, respingo mi nariz con orgullo y lo veo sonreir de lado.

—Muy bien, Candy Pecas, a mí me puedes decir Terry.— Pongo mis ojos en blanco y sigo a "Terry" para que me enseñe el lugar y donde se guardan todas las cosas.

—Parece que llevas mucho tiempo aquí.

—No tanto. Entré a trabajar para molestar a mi padre. No tengo por qué estar aquí. Pero me gusta molestarlo con eso de que su hijo y heredero trabaje aquí.

—Vaya, qué rebelde el niño rico.

—Me acusó de vago y pues estoy aquí para sentir lo que siente la gente pobre.— Me guiña un ojo.— Sonrío por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Pasa el tiempo y nade de nada con Neil. No volví a saber de él y me parece todo tan extraño. Ya estoy en la universidad y mi madre nunca me recoge, siempre voy y regreso por bus, pero ese día se ha ofrecido a recogerme. Cuando llegamos a casa, me dice que tiene que hablar conmigo.

—Sobre tu querido amor. Alguien me dio información de él. Él te dijo que nunca se había casado legalmente con la mujer, pues te mintió, porque él es casado.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?— Pregunto porque no le creo, conozco bien a mi madre y sé todo lo que es capaz de hacer.

—No puedo decirte quién fue, es confidencial y la persona lo conoce bien.

—No te creo.

—La persona me dijo que él es un cerdo, sólo está jugando contigo, despierta nena. Además, eres joven, bella, busca a alguien mejor.

—No te creo, no creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo. He hablado con su madre y ella misma me ha dicho que él nunca se ha casado. También pienso que has estado interfiriendo con mis cartas.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero esa supuesta relación de ustedes no va a ninguna parte y yo no he tenido nada que ver. Él mismo se ha zapateado de ti.

Llego a mi cuarto y me siento entre la espada y la pared y estoy hecha pedazos, rota, cuando siento que no puedo romperme más vuelvo hacerme añicos, a repararme y a quebrarme nuevamente. Me estoy muriendo de soledad, de dolor, de depresión, me voy muriendo un poco por todo. No cuento con mi madre, no confío en mis amigas, mi padre... no recuerdo la última vez que hablé con mi padre. Tiro todas las cosas que hay en mi buró. Arranco del espejo una foto en la que salgo con Neil, la hago pedazos y la arrojo al zafacón y lloro amargamente, como nunca.

Ese mismo día tengo turno y aunque siento que estoy en carne viva, tengo que cumplir con el deber. Trato de poner mi mejor cara y agradezco que aunque ya aprendí otras áreas, me volvieron a mandar al lobby, así que no tengo que atender al público. Se me acerca Terry...

—Oye, te vi ayer. Con tu pareja.— Me dice sonriendo y me quedo tonta. Es imposible, primero porque no salí de mi casa y segundo porque... creo que no tengo pareja y si la tuviera... es imposible que nos viera juntos porque él está preso.

—Seguro me confudiste. No tengo ninguna pareja y ayer no fui a ninguna parte.

—Vamos, Pecas, no te avergüences por ser lesbiana.— Mis ojos casi se caen de sus cuencas. ¿Lesbiana? ¿Yo? Jajajajajaja. ¿A caso no sabe él que la primera palabra que yo dije fue PENE?

—¿Disculpa? No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme y además no soy lesbiana, ahora mismo no estoy follándome este palo de escoba porque tú me estás mirando, así que niño lindo, visita a una clínica óptica porque estás viendo muy mal.— Me sonríe de lado con toda su arrogancia, su nariz es recta, su mandíbula cuadrada y esos ojos, esos ojos. Parpadedo y barro cualquier pensamiento que me atraiga a él. No quiero saber de nadie, sobre todo de niños guapos insolentes y con aire de malo, estoy harta de ellos.

—Entonces, tú, la que no eres lesbiana, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa hoy?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el otro capítulo y ya conocen a Terry, así que esta historia acaba de comenzar.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**LizCarter, Amy C.L, MARIA DE LA LUZ, dulce lu, WISAL,1997, Laura Grandchester, VERO, Rose Grandchester, norma Rodriguez**

* * *

**LizCarter: Así mismo como dices, las críticas constructivas también hacen falta y pues tampoco entiendo a cierta gente. Al igual que tú, me gustan los distintos fics, los que van de la mano con la historia original y los que son completamente distintos. Cada uno tiene su encanto, no importa si son rosas, calenturientos, fantasiosos, si son Buenos, son Buenos y no importa el estilo. Ahí tienes a Terry, ya cumplí.**

* * *

**Amy C.L: Pues sí, pasé cosas muy tristes y me quedan muchos traumas, but such is life. No quise entrar en esos detalles aquí porque sólo quiero centrarme en all those frogs that I had to kiss in this long road to my prince. Y pues sobre mi otra historia, I will never change anything just because some mojigata said it is porno, I'm the biggest fan of sexy and hot Terry, nobody could never change that.**

* * *

**MARIA DE LA LUZ: Gracias por apoyar mis ideas y por entenderme y ver las cosas tal como son, agradezco mucho tu opinión y tu tiempo.**

* * *

**dulce lu: No eres la primera que me dice que la pasión en su relación ha mejorado gracias a las escenas ardientes de mis fics, jejeje, la mía también mejora cada día. Hasta estoy pensando dar consejería matrimonial, ¿qué crees?**

* * *

**1997: Saludos desde Puerto Rico y gracias por tus palabras, amiga, ¡que viva la pasión! Una pareja estaría perdida sin eso.**

* * *

**Laura Grandchester: Ahí tienes más de mi biografía, a ver qué piensas de este capi, jejeje. Mi Terry también es celoso y yo también, mucho, sin embargo, a pesar de que no le hace gracia cuando hablo con mis sapos, me ha dejado hacer este fic sin problemas.**

* * *

**Rose Grandchester: Te quiero hermanita, es como tú dices, no les gusta, pero no se van, jejeje.**

* * *

**norma Rodriguez: Aunque no lo había pensado antes, también recordé "Tu mayor tentación" cuando comencé a redactar mi historia con Neil.**

* * *

**Hasta mañana, niñas,**

**Wendy**


	9. Un nuevo amigo

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 8 Un nuevo amigo**

* * *

O sea, primero insinúa que soy lesbiana y ahora se ofrece a llevarme a mi casa. Lesbiana, lesbiana, lesbiana. Esa palabra sigue repitiéndose en mi mente como un eco. ¿Qué me ve él de lesbiana? Tendré que tatuarme un pene en la frente a ver si se le borra la duda.

—No te preocupes, Terry. Mi mamá vendrá por mí, pero gracias.

—Ah... ¿tu mami viene por ti?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya le avisaste que te recogiera?

—No, pero... voy hacerlo ahora.— Saco mi celular y le marco a mi madre.

—Mami, ya salí, te espe...—Terry me quita el celular y se lo coloca en la oreja.

—Hola señora. ¿Cómo le va? A mí bien, gracias. Sabe, no se moleste en venir, yo llevaré a su hija sana y salva a su casa.— Colgó la llamada y me pasó el teléfono mientras yo seguía con la boca abierta por la impresión.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no quería irme contigo.

—¿Por qué no? No muerdo.

—¡Porque no! ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—Ninguno. Sólo estoy siendo amable. Además, ¿qué te han hecho para que estés tan amargada?

—¡No te interesa!

—Lo sé, pero sabes, soy muy metiche... ¿nos vamos?

—No iré contigo.

—Entonces tendrás que irte en tu Dosh...

—¿En mi qué?

—En tus dosh patitas porque tu mami ya no vendrá por ti y yo estoy dispuesto a llevarte, pero si tú no quieres...

—Está bien. Me iré contigo. ¡Dios!

Terry tenía una camioneta grande, familiar, de esas de tres filas de asientos y no entendía qué hacía él con un carro así que tenía tan poco que ver con él. Me subo y voy liberando la tensión. Terry es realmente agradable y tiene razón, yo soy la amargada que no quiere saber de nadie. Veo en el dash de su carro una foto de una bebé de unos cinco meses, blanca, pelona, con pequitas y los mismos ojos de Terry.

—¿Quién es esa bebé tan linda?— Pregunto para romper el hielo.

—Esa es Sophie. Mi hija.— Mis ojos se abren como platos, no imaginé que tuviera una hija, tenemos dieciocho años, sé que es común, incluso desde los trece años, pero... no sé por qué me sorprendí.

—Oh... es hermosa. Muy linda en verdad. Dios te la bendiga.— Le digo y luego de que le doy las instrucciones para que me deje en casa me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

—No la veo. Por eso siempre tengo esta foto. También tengo una en mi billetera, mira.— Me pasa su billetera porque está conduciendo y veo otra foto de la niña y otra de la madre de la niña cargándola recién nacida.

—Muy guapas las dos. Y... ¿por qué no la ves? Si se puede saber...

—Es una historia larga y complicada. La niña ni siquiera tiene mi apellido y no me dejan verla.— El dolor en sus ojos me dijo que ahí había mucho más que eso y sentí pena por él. No nocozco los detalles de la historia, pero me pongo a pensar que hay tantos padres irresponsables que no buscan a sus hijos y las mujeres insisten tanto con ellos y él que quiere estar con su hija, simplemente no se la dejan ver.

—Lo siento mucho, Terry. De verdad.— Le digo y rozo su mano en un gesto de solidaridad, pero la retiro rápido, no quiero que nada se vaya por otro lado, sé lo que sucede con los corazones rotos y vulnerables cuando se les presenta una pizca de cariño y no quiero pasar por eso nuevamente.

—Es aquí.— Le señalo mi casa y me quito el cinturón. Voy a bajarme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato?— Me dice con una sonrisa amplia y linda a la que ya comienzo acostumbrarme y no tengo intención de negarme, pero me doy cuenta que no hay nadie en casa y no sé si sea correcto, tengo dieciocho, pero tengo también una madre estricta que aún no ha caído en eso.

—Bueno, sí, si quieres. Pero... tendrás que esperarme sentado en el balcón para yo poder quitarme este uniforme y darme un baño. No quiero apestar más a hamburger y papas fritas.

—No hay problemas, aquí te espero, pero no vayas a tardar una hora.

—Claro que no. Ni que me fuera a poner guapa para ti.— Le digo y desaparezco, pero noté que puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre sueno tan ácida aunque no es mi intención.

Voy a mi cuarto y me quito el uniforme, tomo la toalla y voy directamente al baño, la casa no es muy grande, así que el camino al baño lo hice sigilosa y rogando que no me haya visto en toalla. Lo primero que siempre hago es lavarme la cara con mi jabón especial para prevenir espinillas, lavarme los dientes como un ritual y entonces entro a la bañera. Sé que Terry me está esperando, así que me baño lo más rápido que pude. Repito lo mismo, salgo sigilosa para que no me vea en toalla y encima mojada y me meto al cuarto. Busco mi ropa interior, me pongo un jean, una camisilla blanca de manguillos, como una franelita y unas sandalias bajitas, me suelto el pelo con alivio por las horas que debo tenerlo recogido en el trabajo, odio el pelo recogido.

—Ya estoy aquí.— Digo cuando veo a Terry muy entretenido jugando con mi perra Mienna.

—No tardaste tan...to...— De pronto se me queda mirando como si no me hubiera visto nunca, de arriba abajo, pero sorprendido y me pongo nerviosa. No sé de qué va él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es que... te ves muy... diferente. Eres mucho más delgada sin el uniforme y nunca pensé que tuvieras el pelo tan largo y tampoco noté que tenías esos... lo siento, nada, nada. Te ves bien.

—Sí. No soy tan fea después de todo.— Sonrío sin darle importancia al asunto y me quedo platicando con él.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo ir a tu baño?

—Claro.— Me pongo de pie para dirigirlo al baño y él me sigue. Lo espero cerca a que salga. Sale un par de minutos de pie y me sonríe.

—No te preocupes, no hice el dos. No cago en casa ajena.— Me echo a reir porque ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Decido enseñarle el resto de la casa.

—No es muy grande, no hay mucho que ver. Esta es la sala y el comedor, la cocina y por ahí puedes irte al patio. La marquesina y el balcón ya lo viste... y pues en este pasillo están los cuartos.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Este. El primero.—Señalo la puerta que está entre abierta y la cierro por completo un poco nerviosa y él me mira maliciosamente.

—¿Y por qué cierras la puerta?

—Eh... por nada.

—Porque de seguro está hecho un desastre, ¿verdad? Tienes cara de ser una desordenada...

—No, no es eso. Es que...— Veo la maldad brillar en sus ojos y lentamente va girando la perilla mientras yo voy sudando frío. De repente mi cuarto rosa, la cama repleta de peluches y algunos accesorios de _Strawberry Shortcake_ me hacen sentir terriblemente infantil. Terry mira todo sonriendo, todo está en orden y siento que él no encaja en mi cuarto tan... ¿rosa? ¿aniñado?

—¿Cabes en tu cama?— Me pregunta burlón porque no cabe en ella un peluche más. Se pone a observar todo con atención y yo sigo sonriendo nerviosa.

—¿Neil?— Me pregunta leyendo el mensaje de aquella funda de almohada que aún conservo. No porque aún lo esté esperando, sino porque es un lindo detalle.

—Ah sí... tengo un _amigo_ que le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas.— Le digo con indiferencia y no le retengo la mirada, no quiero que lea todo lo que mis ojos dicen.

—Es bonito tu cuarto. Y... ¿esa eres tú?— Señala el cuadro en mi pared, mi dibujo, el que me hizo Neil a carboncillo.

—Sí...

—¡Vaya! Es impresionante. Te hizo idéntica. Como te ves ahora.— Descuelga el cuadro y se queda contemplándolo y yo bajo la vista, se despiertan en mí recuerdos que no quiero, pero es inevitable.

—Le puso tus iniciales, que bonito detalle en las letras.

—No son mis iniciales. Son las de él. Es que tenemos exactamente las mismas.

—Debe quererte mucho tu _amigo_.— Me dice en un tono irónico que no supe cómo tomármelo, pero no le presto atención. Total, no es de su incumbencia.

—Y como toda chica, también tienes un cajón de los recuerdos.— Señala una caja de tela floreada de forma ovalada que está en mi mesita de noche y me pongo nerviosa. Que metiche es este Terry, pero no me molesta.

—¡Joder! ¿Quién es ese que te escribe tanto? ¿Tu amiguito maravillas?

—Sí. Ya no nos escribimos...

—Oh...— Dice y se sienta en mi cama y me mira sonriendo.

—Ven, no quiero que mi mamá me encuentre aquí contigo.— Se pone de pie y me sigue. Voy a la cocina y le ofrezco un vaso de jugo.

—Terry... ¿por qué pensaste que yo era lesbiana?— Soltó una carcajada y se atragantó con el jugo.

—¿De qué coño te ries?— Estoy molesta en cuestión de segundos, son secuelas de mi amargura.

—En el trabajo... siempre estás tan seria, no hablas con nadie, excepto con algunas de las chicas y pues pensamos que tal vez eras lesbiana... más bien fue una broma.

—Oh, entiendo. Las apariencias engañan. Si no veo la foto de tu hija habría pensado que eres gay.— Su risita estúpida se desvaneció y comenzó a mirarme intensamente, me vuelvo a poner nerviosa.

—Tu comentario no fue nada gracioso.

—Tampoco tu insinuación de que soy lesbiana.

—Ya te dije que era una broma.

—Yo también bromeaba. Si estás seguro que no eres gay y tienes tus bolas muy bien puestas, ¿de qué te preocupas?

—De esto.— Me acerca a él de un jalón y sé que va a besarme... ¡Oh Dios!

—Candy, ya llegué, ayúdame con...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola! I'm back!**

**Bueno, el capítulo fue cortito, pero ya poco a poco nos estaremos metiendo de lleno en la historia. Espero que les haya gustado y prepárense para cuando empiece lo bueno, incluyendo los cursos básicos y avanzados de sexología jejeje.**

***El verdadero "Neil" y yo tenemos las mismas iniciales: W. O. C. Por eso la gente piensa que en el dibujo son mis iniciales las que aparecen.**

**Gracias por tus comentarios:**

**kary klais- Mirna- 1997- Dali- Amy C.L- Laura Grandchester- WISAL- dulce lu- Resplandor de la Luna- Rose Grandchester- norma Rodriguez- LizCarter- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**Un beso y nos vemos al rato en "Sálvame, por favor".**

**Wendy**


	10. Encuentros

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 10 Encuentros**

* * *

Va a besarme. Iba a besarme. No me besó. Porque mi madre llegó en ese justo momento. Mi suerte no se la regalo a nadie. Pero... esperen un momento... ¿Qué coño hago yo deseando que me bese? No, no, no, **¡Y NO! NO MÁS SAPOS**. Y mucho menos los sapos que comienzan siendo inofensivos amigos, no, no más de eso. Además... él tiene una hija, está herido, está vulnerable, él sólo podría traer una sola cosa a mi vida: **PROBLEMAS**.

—Hola, mami. Él es Terry, mi compañero de trabajo.

—Mucho gusto, señora.— Terry le da a mi madre una sonrisa grandiosa, mi madre se deslumbra, le sonríe de vuelta, una sonrisa tan amplia como la de él.

—Un placer. Gracias por traer a mi hija.

—Y me dio trabajo que aceptara. Es terca su hija. ¡Ouch!— Le doy un codazo porque tiene la manía de ofrecer muchos detalles. Entre Terry y yo bajamos todas las bolsas del carro de mi madre. Nos quedamos afuera un momento.

—Me imagino que estás cansado y que quieres quitarte el uniforme. Gracias por traerme y hacerme compañía...

—¿Me estás echando?— Levanta la ceja y sonríe con arrogancia y burla. Me abochorno y me pongo roja, esa no era la idea.

—No, pero... supongo que debes estar cansado...

—Sí, lo estoy. Me voy, pero no porque tú me echas, sino porque... porque me da la gana de irme.— Le saco la lengua por prepotente y él...

—Esa lengua... con esa lengua podrías hacer muchas mejores cosas.— Se me acerca peligrosamente y me pongo a temblar, nerviosa, miro hacia mi casa, hacia todas las casas de la urbanización, sintiendo una persecusión, pienso que de pronto todos los vecinos están asomados en sus ventanas con las palomitas. Terry se me acerca, se me acerca demasiado. Retira un mechón de mi cara y me mira, sus ojos son un enigma, a veces no sé lo que dicen... a veces simplemente no quiero saberlo. Me está estudiando, mi expresión, cada rasgo de mi cara y entonces... entonces sus labios se van acercando... mis ojos se ponen cada vez más grandes y me da un suave, lento, húmedo beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana en el work, si trabajas. Adiós Pecas.

—Bye.— Lo veo subirse en su van y se pierde en el camino. Yo entro a mi casa. Me encierro en mi cuarto aturdida, tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos y me asusto. Me pregunto una y mil veces por qué mis amistades con el sexo opuesto tienen siempre que complicarse, aún cuando no es mi intención y no lo estoy buscando. Decido no darle mucho casco al asunto, ahora también estoy en la universidad, a tiempo completo y también trabajo a tiempo completo. Llego muerta,es la verdad. Y eso me ayuda. Ayuda a mi parte emocional para no pensar, en Niel, en mis fracazos. En romperme la cabeza de por qué simplemente desapareció, si le habrá pasado algo... si aún tenemos una relación y yo solamente me estoy adelantando. Caigo en cuenta de lo patética que estoy sonando, aunque no pienso en voz alta. Sé que eso ya se acabó. Y entonces está Terry... que llegó sin ser llamado y está en mis pensamientos sin ser invitado. Decido dormir, para no pensar y porque además, tengo que madrugar para llegar a tiempo a mi primera clase... y también debo llevar mi uniforme de trabajo en la mochila, ya que transportándome en bus, no me da tiempo a llegar a casa antes.

Estudio con Milly, carreras distintas, ella aún no se decide, así que mientras tanto sólo está tomando las clases básicas. Yo estoy estudiando secretarial, un bachillerato, cuatro años me esperan, pero hasta el momento sólo estoy tomando clases básicas también. Español, inglés, matemáticas y ciencias sociales. Sólo sobresalgo en las primeras dos, en la tercera soy un fracazo y en la última me va bien, pero no es eso mi mundo, mi mente no está ahí. Mi mente está situada en mis fracazos, en mi soledad y es que pienso, que no importa cuanta hambre e injusticia haya en el mundo, cuando estamos heridos de amor, no hay nadie más desdichado y miserable que nosotros, ley de vida, sobre todo, a mi edad. Esperaba a mis dieciocho un cambio para bien, no hundirme más y recuerdo de pronto que desde mis doce años vivo hundida en depresión y eso no es bueno, no es saludable.

Termino las clases y como es temprano, quiero caminar hasta la biblioteca municipal que está justo al lado. Hay una chica frente a mí, caminando, sólo la veo de espalda, pero ese pelo, ese pelo es inconfundible... tiene que ser ella. ¡Dios! El destino es grande... si es ella, claro.

—¡Annie!— La chica se voltea sorprendida y me mira, como estudiándome, como diciendo... ¿de dónde te conozco? Porque sé que te conozco de alguna parte.

—¿Eres Annie, verdad?

—Sí...

—Yo soy Candy... la que estudió contigo en...

— ¡Candy!— Me recuerda de pronto y me abraza, así sin más y me siento feliz de haber encontrado a mi amiga de infancia, mi amada amiga Annie. Camino con Annie hasta la biblioteca, ella también iba para allá.

—¿Tienes Myspace?

—¡Claro!— En la biblioteca lo que menos hacíamos era leer, al menos la mayoría, porque yo sí leía, me llevaba un libro cada semana. Pero Annie y la mayoría sólo esperan encontrar una computadora desocupada para meterse a Myspace o Messenger aunque está prohibido. Contemplo a Annie, no ha cambiado nada, es chaparra y aparenta trece años, no dieciocho, tiene un piercing en la nariz, pero aún así se ve como niña.

—Annie... ¿qué harás este weekend?

—Nada mija, aburrirme en mi casa como una cabrona.

—¡Esa boca!— Digo y ambas reímos. Bienvenidos a Puerto Rico, aquí todos somos hijos del mismo padre, porque nuestro apellido siempre es cabrón o cabrona. Cuando alguien grita, ¡Cabrón! Todos miramos porque no sabemos a cuál de todos los cabrones están llamando. #Truestory.

—Bueno, entonces si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo en casa. Unos días, yo también me aburro como una cabrona.— Volvemos a reir. La veo en Myspace con las fotos de un chico, sé que no debe tener más de quince años... a lo mucho dieciseis.

—Este es mi novio. Gabriel, Gaby.

—Oh...— Es todo lo que digo y luego me aventuro a saciar mi curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tiene Gaby?

—Dieciseis. Nena, esos son los que se me pegan, los chamaquitos.

—¡Vaya!— Contando el hecho de que ya tenemos casi diecinueve años, simplemente me pregunto qué puede hacer Annie con un chico tres años menor, yo no podría, pero... cada quién sus gustos y sus pasiones... si ella es feliz...

Me voy directo al trabajo. Llego sólo cinco minutos antes de mi hora de entrada y tengo el uniforme en la mochila que sé que debe estar más estrujado que una pasa, pero... si no me quieren cambiar el horario para entrar un poco más tarde, ni modo, o me cambian el horario o me aceptan estrujada. Me cambio en un santiamén y trato de disimular la camisa estrujada. Me recojo el pelo en un moño y me pongo la estúpida boina. Llego corriendo al Crew Room y arrojo mi mochila en uno de los lockers. Voy corriendo al ponchador, sólo un par de minutos tarde. Me ubican en la caja principal y el puesto de productos fritos está cerca, ahí está Terry.

—¿Yo estoy pintado en la pared?— Me reclama y sonríe.

—No, pero cuando estoy tan tarde no puedo ponerme encima a socializar, sorry.— Me da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. La gerente nos mira mal, no creo que sea apropiada la conducta y siento que hasta los clientes me miran, sonrío forzadamente.

—¿Qué vas hacer el viernes?

—Trabajo hasta las seis... y pues también voy a compartir con mi mejor amiga que se quedará en casa, ¿por?

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Ah! Mira tú... ¡felicidades!

—Estaba pensando que fuéramos al cine o divertirnos por ahí... si quieres lleva a tu amiga, yo ya invité a Tito y a Franchi...— Ellos son compañeros de trabajo y me llevo muy bien con ellos, especialmente con Franchi, (Francheska) casualmente tiene el mimso nombre de la amiga que delató mi beso con Archie y me hechó la alegría a perder. Terry la bautizó Franchi. Franchi es llenita, morena, pelo negro largo y rizado, usa lentes y es una loca de atar, la adoramos.

—Pues tendría que preguntarle a mi amiga, es mi invitada...

—No te preocupes, se la presentamos a Tito... ella no se quedará de chaperona.

—No es por eso, es porque tal vez se sienta incómoda... bueno, yo te avisaré.

Terry y yo somos buenos amigos, ya llevo varios meses en el trabajo y ya yo no evito su presencia. En el trabajo siempre me saluda de la misma manera, un abrazo de oso, un beso en la mejilla, se ha vuelto costumbre. Cuando no lo hace, yo lo procuro y a veces nos tocan turnos alternos, yo llegando y él yéndose. A veces al llegar miro siempre el estacionamiento, a ver si su van está ahí, todo eso ha sido poco a poco y muchas veces ni siquiera soy conciente de que hago esas cosas.

—¿Y dónde es?

—Bueno, escuché del cine, pero me pareció ver a Terry muy fiestero, no creo que sólo vayamos al cine... tal vez vayamos algún pub... no sé... Pero nada, Annie, el caso es que la pasemos bien y dejemos atrás nuestras sosas y aburridas vidas.

—Sí, pero sabes que las fiestas y los pubs como que no son mi ambiente...

—Tampoco el mío, pero de vez en cuando hay que romper con la rutina, además, te caerán bien los chicos. Son unos locos y Terry no se queda atrás.

—Terry, Terry, Terry... cada vez que digas su nombre te cobraré un dólar.— Me dice y yo abro mis ojos enormes, no me gustó esa revelación, estoy pensando en él más de lo debido y eso sencillamente no puede ser. Pienso en mi bolsillo, eso es bueno para no mencionar su nombre, imagino que de verdad tengo que pagar un dólar por cada vez que lo mencione.

—Es sólo un buen amigo, Annie, además tiene muchos problemas y créeme, no necesito más problemas.— Espeto mientras me maquillo. Tengo una minifalda de jean, muy corta, pero mi madre se abstiene de comentarios y lo deja pasar, no porque sea indulgente, sino porque piensa que hay un interés en mí por Terry y como él le agrada, ella lo ve como buena señal, cualquier cosa que me haga olvidar el preso... puedo captar eso. Me suelto mi pelo largo el cual llevo lizo y me pongo una cómoda y ceñida playera blanca y unos zapatos bajitos blancos, en caso de que haya que caminar mucho o bailar, me veo bien, sin embargo, no quiero impresionar a nadie, así que mantengo la sencillez. Annie tiene un jean marrón y una blusa de botones verde y unos zapatos igual a los míos que compramos juntas, pero los de ella son negros. Pienso que lleva una extraña combinación, pero... no encuentro que se vea mal o tal vez mi euforia porque voy a salir y la noche promete mucha diversión no me deja fijarme mucho en esos detalles.

Escucho la van de Terry llegar y con él están Tito y Francheska.

—Buenas noches, Terry. Felicidades.— Lo saludo y le entrego mi mejor sonrisa, porque... él es el cumpleañero, sólo por eso. Él se baja y los demás también.

—Terry, ella es Annie, mi mejor amiga. Annie, él es Terry y ellos son Francheska y Tito.

—Mucho gusto.— Dice Annie y sonríe. Tito se queda mirando a Annie y luego a Terry con complicidad. Conozco a Terry, seguro le habló de Annie como posible conquista, pero bueno... eso no es asunto mío, ella es mayor de edad y yo no soy su guardián, que se defienda sola o que se divierta, la noche es joven.

—¿No vamos a ir al cine?— Pregunta Annie un poco incómoda y yo la miro con preocupación.

—Honestamente no tengo ganas de cine. Quiero ir a un pub, no sé, bailar, beber, alocarnos un poco.— Me río por el entusiasmo de Terry y me atrae la idea. Hace mucho que necesito locura en mi vida, portarme mal y lo siento por Annie, que se divierta y deje su vida gris, como pienso hacerlo yo.

Llegamos al pub y nos sentamos en la barra. Terry y Tito piden un par de Heneken, Francheska y yo nos pedimos un orgasmo y Annie no se pidió nada a pesar de que le ofrecí en caso de que no llevara suficiente dinero, pues todos trabajamos, pero ella no. Dice que su madre no la deja trabajar, hay un misterio grande que ronda la relación de Annie con su madre, pero no he querido hablar de eso. Terry de pronto está muy cariñoso conmigo. Le quitó la cherry a mi orgasmo y me la llevó a la boca sensualmente. Me río porque sé que es un juego y dos podemos jugar este juego, cuando somos plenamente concientes de que es un juego, no hay problemas, no hay peligro, es lo que ves. #Loqueempiezajugandoterminagustando. Me dice el subconciente y lo ignoro por canalla, no lo necesito en estos momentos.

—Yo soy una enferma, adicta sexual y no me avergüenza decirlo.— Suelta Francheska de pronto y todos nos quedamos mirándola con los ojos abiertos y luego estallamos en carcajadas.

—¿A qué viene eso?— Le pregunto llena de curiosidad porque ella sólo tiene diecisiete años, aunque a todos nos pidieron identificación para entrar menos a ella y a Terry que parecen de más de dieciocho. A mí con casi diecinueve me la pidieron y menos mal que la llevaba. Annie no llevaba identificación y tuvimos casi que suplicar para que nos creyeran que ella tiene diecinueve y no trece.

—Es que no sé... yo tenía un novio... y yo no le podía dejar el pene quieto. Yo siempre tenía que tocárselo, siempre qu estábamos solos, se lo... ¡ya saben!— Ella está hablando como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y nosotros estamos muy atentos, como siempre que se habla de sexo, no podemos evitarlo. También morimos de risa, Francheska está loca.

—Y ayer... uff, ayer me follé a un tipo... ¡ah! Me dejó loca y sin idea. Yo he tenido sexo en todas partes, hasta en el baño de Fudruckers, en uno de los callejones de San Juan, en su casa, en la mía, es algo... que no puedo controlar. Es que lo necesito...

—Eh... Frenchi, realmente está bueno el tema, pero... somos hombres, por favor... ya párale... tú no tendrás que disimular lo que tienes entre las patas.

—¡Oh my God! ¿Se te paró? ¿Se te paró, Terry?— Pregunta, bueno, grita ella muerta de la risa y Terry mira a todas partes con vergüenza, no, no se le había parado, pero el bartender nos miraba y se reía, Annie y yo estábamos muertas de la risa.

—Por favor, ni un orgasmo más para Franchi.— Dice Tito y le aparta el trago.

—Eh... sape, gato. No se meta con mi trago.— Responde ella. Me la estoy pasando increíble, incluso Annie a pesar de que ella no está bebiendo. Después de tres orgasmos yo estoy muy contenta. Lo cierto es que Terry y yo estamos muy melosos. Nos pusimos a bailar y los demás amigos nos miran y murmuran, hace tiempo que han intentado hacer de celestinas, pero no lo han conseguido.

—Sígueme el juego.— Me dice Terry y comienza a bailarme de forma muy provocadora. Hace gestos como si fuera a besarme y yo me dejo llevar. Sólo estamos jugando.

—¿Hasta dónde esás dispuesta a llegar?

—Yo... eh... a ninguna parte. No quiero que esto pase de aquí.— Contesto seria de pronto. Sé que es un juego, pero tengo mis límites y además, si es cierto lo que dicen, que tal vez me estoy entusiasmando demasiado con él sin darme cuenta, no quiero lanzarme de bruces contra el precipicio, no contra la misma piedra, ya no más.

Después de mucho rato, abandonamos el pub y estamos muertos de hambre. Nos detenemos en un remolque de esos que venden sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers y comemos. Terry continúa con la misma salamería. Hicimos el camino a pie y él todo el tiempo me tomó la mano, accedí porque no era la gran cosa, sin embargo, mis sentimientos están comenzando a trabajar y eso me asusta. Puedo escuchar las risitas de nuestros amigos.

Nos la pasamos muy bien, pero en casa aún tengo que seguir reglas, así que no llegué muy tarde. Annie y yo estamos aturdidas. Ya una vez en la habitación...

—Oye... ¿y tú y Terry ya...?

—No. Terry y yo nada. Sólo estábamos jugando, fue a propósito para que ustedes se lo creyeran.

—Oh.. pero... Terry te gusta, ¿verdad?

—De gustarme sí, cualquiera te puede gustar, pero sólo eso. No estoy preparada para nadie y menos para él.

—Él se ve buena onda.

—Sí, es buena onda. Es una onda de problemas que yo no quiero ni necesito.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque primero acabo de salir de un desengaño, eso es sólo por mi parte y de su parte, tiene una relación complicada con la madre de su hija, a la cuál no ve, pasa por periodos de depresión y está vulnerable. Intentar algo con él sería una estupidez y probablemente yo resulte la más perjidicada, como siempre. Mejor no joder con lo que está quieto, Annie.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón...

Pasaron más días, la amistad con Terry se reforzó. Es temprano en la noche y estamos en mi casa viendo televisión. Mi madre se quedó en su cuarto y mi hermano no está. Como es mi casa y es mi sofá, yo estoy acostada, mi cabeza descansa en el regazo de Terry y él acaricia mi cabello. Es una caricia divina y me encanta, a veces siento que me voy durmiendo.

—Candy... yo tengo que madrugar mañana, mejor me voy yendo.

—Sí, claro.— Me siento, liberando su regazo para que se pueda poner de pie y pueda irse. Él se queda sentado un rato y me mira, aprieta mi nariz y se queda mirando mi piercing.

—No me gusta que te hayas hecho eso.— Me lo dice serio, su mirada es intensa.

—Lo hice porque me gusta a mí y no por agradarte a ti.— Contesté con acidez, sin embargo, no fue duro mi tono. Es mi cuerpo y hago con él lo que quiera, Terry no tiene derecho alguno sobre mí. Él pone los ojos en blanco y no me importa. Tampoco tengo la intención de quitarme el piercing por agradarlo a él.

—No sé cuál es la manía de perforarse o marcarse el cuerpo...

—Es cuestión de gustos, Terry. El que me gusten los piercing no quiere decir que me gusten todos o que me los vaya hacer todos. Lo importante es que a mí me gustan y me siento cómoda, los demás se pueden ir al mismísimo carajo.

—¡Esa boca! Ya te he dicho de esa boca.

—La tuya es peor.

—Sí, pero tú eres una mujer y se ve más feo.

—No me mires y tápate los oídos.

—No hay forma de ganarte a ti, ¿verdad?

—No. Y éste piercing, ¿tampoco te gusta?—Levanto mi playera y le muestro el piercing de mi ombligo y él se sorprende.

—Sí, este sí. Es muy bonito, te queda bien...— Se queda contemplándolo y yo estoy de pie frente a él que sigue sentado. Sus manos sostienen mi barriga, cada una está ubicada en los extremos derecho e izquierdo, un poco más arriba de mis caderas. Su contacto es suave y cálido, reacciono a él, pero lo disimulo y él continúa mirando la piedra tornasol que brilla en mi ombligo. De pronto se acerca más, con su dedo lo toca y lo examina y de pronto, planta ahí un beso, así sin más. Me sorprende. Creo que ambos nos sorprendemos porque de pronto él se pone de pie abruptamente.

—Ya me voy.

—Bien. Deja abrirte el portón.— Digo y él toma un sobre que está encima de la mesita de la sala. ¡No! Terry siempre tan metiche.

—¿Una carta para tu amigo?— Me pregunta serio y sigue mirando el sobre.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo eso. Que no lo sé. No sé si es amigo, hasta hace un par de meses era mi novio y ahora... ahora no lo sé, creo que no somos nada.

—Sigo sin entender.

—No te esfuerces por entender. Yo tampoco entiendo. Es sólo mi despedida porque asumo que ya no hay nada, sólo quiero cerrar la página con desencia. Porque supongo... que no volverá, no después de tres meses que han pasado... ¿no crees?

—No lo sé. Es tu decisión, linda.— Me responde dulce, pero a la vez está serio.

—Debe ser la mejor decisión. Además, él está preso.— Los ojos de Terry se abren con sorpresa. Sí, su dulce e inocente amiga andaba con un preso, aún no me acostumbro a la impresión de la gente cuando la dulce Candy revela ese detalle oscuro de su vida.

—Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta. Ya tomaste tu decisión, cariño.

—Sí...

—Nos vemos. Te veo mañana, si trabajas.

—Claro.

Yo me voy a mi cama con miles de pensamientos. Mi amistad con Terry a la que me estoy aferrando más de lo que debería y me da miedo, a penas comienza y ya sufro por un futuro abandono. También pienso en Niel... es dañino extrañarlo, pero me hace falta o tal vez sólo estoy confundida y melancólica... no lo sé... Es mejor dormir para no pensar.

Un par de días después, llego a casa y en seguida enciendo mi computadora y entro al messenger. Es mi día libre. Veo una solicitud en mi messenger, no sé quién es, el email dice: pelotitadegolfarrobahotmail... No me dice nada ese email, pero acepto la solicitud, qué más da. Enseguida que acepto, Pelotita de golf inicia la conversación y me sorprende.

**Pelotita de Golf: Hola, Candy.**

**Sweet Candy: Hola... ¿Quién eres?**

**Pelotita de Golf: Soy Eliza.**

**Sweet Candy: ¿Eliza? No, no te conozco.**

**Pelotita de Golf: Oh sí que me conoces.**

Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa no sé quién es esta tipa ni por qué está tan segura de que me conoce. Miro su foto de perfil, no, definitivamente no la conozco.

**Sweet Candy: Lo siento, Eliza, no te conozco.**

**Pelotita de Golf: Sabes muy bien quién soy.**

Me estoy comenzando a encabronar y estoy pensando bloquear a la estúpida esta.

**Sweet Candy: No sé quién eres.**

**Pelotita de Golf: Soy la mujer de Terry.**

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, hemos cerrado una etapa, ahora esto se comienza a poner interesante.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Resplandor de la Luna- norma Rodriguez- lupita1797- LizCarter- WISAL- dulce lu- VERO- Laura GrandChester- Amy C.L- Rose Grandchester- ****1997**

* * *

**LizCarter: Me gustó la idea que me diste sobre la reencarnación, ya había pensado en algo parecido, gracias por darme la idea, estaré trabajando en eso más pronto de lo que piensas. Otra cosita, si no es molestia. Después de tanto tiempo que llevas en Fanfiction, deberías crearte una cuenta, es fácil y rápido, además es más cómodo para dejar comentarios y responder, porque... me gustaría comentarte unos detalles sobre el fic que me sugeriste y si tienes cuenta, podemos hacerlo por mensajería privada y no tenemos que esperar a que yo actualice para comunicarnos. Bueno, ya me dirás.**

* * *

**Un beso y hasta pronto, chicas**

**Wendy**


	11. Desagradable sorpresa

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 11 Desagradable sorpresa**

* * *

La mujer de Terry. Sigo leyendo esa oración una y otra vez en el monitor y sencillamente sigo en shock. Me pasa por estar agregando gente sin discriminar. No puedo decir que siento celos ni nada parecido, es sólo un sentimiento extraño y mi pulso se está acelerando mucho. ¿La mujer de Terry? Es difícil a nuestra edad, al menos para mí, aunque estemos activos sexualmente, referirte a tu pareja como tu mujer o tu marido, yo al menos me imagino en esos términos a una pareja de adultos que viven juntos o están casados. Por otro lado, si bien sé que Terry tiene una hija, también tenía entendido que él no estaba con la madre, que no estaban juntos y que él ni siquiera podía ver a la niña.

**Sweet Candy:** Pues si eres su mujer, ahora me entero y no te conocía, nunca te había visto. Por otro lado, no entiendo por qué me has contactado.

**Pelotita de Golf: **Terry me ha dicho que son muy amigos. Que han compartido mucho y ha estado en tu casa...

**Sweet Candy: **Sí, somos amigos, hemos compartido, la mayor parte del tiempo en grupo.

**Pelotita de Golf: **Sí, pero según él han estado muy juntos... recostados en el sofá... sobándote el pelo y cosas parecidas que no me parecen.

Cuando ella revela eso no sé cómo reaccionar. Me pregunto por qué le habrá contado Terry esos de detalles. Con qué propósito. ¿Será estúpido?

**Sweet Candy: **Tenía entendido que ustedes no estaban juntos ya, por tanto no lo vi mal, además, sólo somos amigos, aquí no ha pasado nada.

**Pelotita de Golf: **Lo sé, él me cuenta todo. Pero... a mi entender, como su mujer y madre de su hija yo me merezco un respeto.

Me pongo a pensar lo que dice y es cierto, claro, si para ese entonces yo hubiera sabido que estaban juntos. Terry no me ha dicho nada sobre eso y me voy sintiendo fatal. No puedo juzgar a la supuesta mujer, no conozco la historia de los dos y como tercera persona, sé que estoy sobrando.

**Sweet Candy: **Como te dije, todo el tiempo pensé que ustedes no estaban juntos. Pero... si es así, ya que tienen una hija y desean retomar su relación, bien por los dos. Yo sólo soy su amiga y no tengo interés alguno en interponerme entre los dos. Si quieren salvar su relación y volver, suerte. Yo no seré piedra de tropiezo.

**Pelotita de Golf:** Gracias. De hecho, ya empezamos.

**Sweet Candy: **Me alegro, les deseo éxito. He aquí una amiga si necesitan algo.

**Pelotita de Golf: **Gracias, igualmente.

**Sweet Candy: **Me tengo que ir, Eliza. Un placer conocerte.

Fue lo último que dije y me desconecté. Todavía estoy tratando de asimilar este extraño encuentro. Me pregunto si Terry le habrá dado mi email a su mujercita para que me agregara porque sólo así pudo haberme conseguido. Terry me debe a mí muchas explicaciones. Al día siguiente por la tarde llego al trabajo. Lo primero que veo al entrar es a Terry y me está mirando con sus ojos como platos. Entonces sabe de mi conversación con su odiosa mujer. Sé que está ansioso por hablarme, pero estamos en el trabajo, rodeado de un montón de empleados, muchos clientes y la gerente cerca. Por fortuna, yo estoy en el puesto de papas y él está en el área de fritos, justo al lado mío.

—Candy... ¿cómo fue eso que mi mujer habló contigo por MSN?— ¡Ay vaya! _Su mujer_. Entonces es cierto. Lo que me pregunto es por qué soy yo la última en enterarme de esta función. Aún así el semblante de Terry es preocupado y yo, yo simplemente estoy desencajada, incómoda. No sé cómo describir realmente lo que siento.

—Pues sí. _Tu mujer_, no sé cómo...—(Esto va con ironía.)—Consiguió mi email y me agregó para reclamar nuestros acercamientos fuera de lugar, informarme que han empezado nuevamente y de paso, marcar su territorio.

—Yo no le di tu email.— Se defiende mientras su expresión sigue siendo enigmática.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo coño lo consiguió?— Él se sorprende por la forma en que le reclamo, ya estamos llamando la atención. La gerente nos mira, le sonreímos y nos callamos hasta que tengamos otra oportunidad.

—Ella tiene el password de mi MSN. Así fue como te agregó.

—Oh... al parecer eso fue algo que no le contaste. Que mucha confianza hay entre los dos, eso es bueno. Ella tiene tu password del MSN. Dichosa, ¿no?

—¡Ya! Se acabó la conversación Candy y Terrence.— Dice con autoridad la gerente y el tema muere. Muere junto con toda la atracción que alguna vez sentí por él. Entiendo que no vale la pena albergar ninguna esperanza, no la quiero y no la necesito. De hecho, no sé si me pueda sentir cómoda siendo su amiga, no porque tenga celos o lo empiece a ver como veía a Archie, con ese amor imposible que me latió en el pecho durante años. Sino porque sé, porque no soy tonta, que no le hago ninguna gracia a su mujercita y sobre todo, tratándose de que tienen una hija, como su amiga, realmente deseo que ellos estén juntos. Es más saludable y sobre todo... si es que aún se quieren.

Terry terminó su turno primero que yo, pero no se fue. Se quedó un rato con los compañeros que estaban libres, charlando, riendo y yo me pregunto por qué no se habrá largado para que mi mente pueda concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la maldita conversación que tuve con su mujer. Tuve un suave turno de cuatro horas. A pesar de todo pasaron rápido, voy a llamar a mi madre para que me recoja. Son las diez de la noche.

—Candy.— Me llama Terry y sus ojos me miran intensamente, hablan, pero no entiendo lo que me dicen. No me interesa entenderlos. Sólo quiero irme.

—Dime, Terry.

—No te había dicho que empezamos porque a penas fue ayer que lo decidimos... estamos a prueba a ver si funciona. Sólo eso.

—Esperemos que sí. Mucha suerte. Vi fotos de tu hija, es muy linda.— Ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos y me dispongo a buscar mi celular para llamar a mi mamá.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? Yo te llevo.— Se ofrece y yo dejo el celular y lo miro. Sé que se ofrece de corazón, como disculpándose, pero... ¿disculpándose de qué? Lo cierto es que esta vez no me siento cómoda con que me lleve a casa.

—No, Terry, gracias. No es necesario y no quiero más malos entendidos con _tu mujer_...— Cada vez que digo esa frase, las palabras me saben amargas, escupidas.

—Ay, por favor, Candy. No digas tonterías. Si mi mujer se molesta porque lleve a mi amiga a casa, pues que se chupe la mandarina, yo no voy a dejarme joder de ella.— Y yo me pregunto si Terry la quiere, porque se expresa de una manera que uno no se expresa de la persona que ama y además, no sé si soy yo, pero no lo veo entusiasmado con la idea de haber regresado con ella. De todas formas, no es mi asunto.

—No es necesario, Terry...

—¡Hey!— Se nos acerca Franchi y es mi ángel guardián en estos momentos.

—¿Necesitas un aventón o te vas con Terry?

—Yo la llevaré.— Dice Terry rápido y lo miro con rabia.

—No, Terry. Me voy con Franchi, además ella y yo vivimos por la misma ruta. Vámonos, Franchi.—Jalo a mi amiga hasta su carro y dejo a Terry ahí plantado. No entiende que no quiero irme con él. Que quiero cortar todo indicio de cualquier sentimiento que pueda estar comenzando a nacer en mí, que lo necesito lejos. Quiero estar lejos de las confusiones y si es posible, del amor y la amistad del sexo opuesto en general.

—Candy... ¿pasó algo con Terry?— Me pregunta Franchi mientras conduce y suspiro con tensión.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—No sé... los vi medios raros en el trabajo y ahora en el estacionamiento...

—Sólo trato de poner las distancias.

—¿Y eso se debe a...?

—A que ha vuelto con su mujer y...

—¿Volvió con la pendeja esa?— Los ojos de Franchi se agrandan y se apartan del volante por un momento para mirarme.

—Así es. Y digamos que yo no soy santa de la devoción de la mujercita...

—¿La conociste?— Me pregunta más sorprendida aún.

—¡Já! Que si la conocí. La conocí ayer, me agregó al MSN.

—¿Quéééé?

—Como lo oyes.— Le relato toda la conversación que tuvimos y hasta río con todas las expresiones de sorpresa de su rostro.

—Bueno... que pena... yo tenía la esperanzas de que ustedes se juntaran, se ven bien juntos... digo, ¿no?

—No. Su vida es muy complicada, mejor así y además... yo también tengo mis propios demonios con los que luchar.

—Aún así... Terry es un imbécil. No sé cómo siquiera considera la idea de volver con la ex después de todo lo que la puta esa le hizo.— Con eso Franchi se gana todo mi interés porque no conozco los detalles de esa relación, pero Franchi estudiaba con Pascual en la misma escuela, de hecho, yo también estudié con ellos, sólo que por alguna razón, nunca nos vimos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Nena, esa mujer, es una puta. Ella estuvo con un montón de muchachos antes de él. Siempre se insinuaba con todos... al parecer ella quería embarazarse... y entonces apareció el gordo bobalicón de Terry y le cumplió el deseo.— Ahora si me quedo en shock y no entiendo nada...

—Espera... ¿gordo bobalicón? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Terry?

—Sí, querida. Terry era gordito y bobo antes de conocerla. Perdió todos esos kilos de golpe por la depresión que le causó la turbulenta relación que tuvo con la puta de Eliza y sobre todo, cuando nació la niña y no le permitieron verla.— Me quedo de piedra... ¿Terry gordo?

—Pero... ¿por qué hicieron eso?

—No entiendo. Terry siempre estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, la visitaba. Creo, no estoy segura, que fueron rumores sobre la paternidad de la niña. Algo que comentó la madre de Terry... insinuó que el tiempo de gestación no coincidía con la fecha en que ellos follaron.— Oh, sólo Franchi puede soltar las cosas así.

—¡Qué fuerte!

—Entonces los padres de la puta se disgustaron y siendo ella menor de edad, pues ya sabes, los padres tomaron todo el control.

—Que pena. Pero bueno... eso ya es asunto de ellos. Gracias por traerme, Franchi.

—No hay de qué. Ah, y Candy... ese hombre será tuyo, no lo dudes.— Me grita riendo y se va chillando gomas. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y sonrío. Una vez en casa, me como la comida que me traje del trabajo sin muchas ganas. Me baño y a dormir porque tengo que madrugar para ir a la uni.

A pesar de todo, Terry y yo seguimos siendo amigos, a pesar de su fastidiosa mujercita. Él pudo ver a la bebé en un par de ocaciones, según él mantienen la relación en secreto y ella le muestra la bebé a escondidas porque sus padres son los tutores legales al ser ella menor de edad y no quieren saber nada de Terry. La chica es bastante inmadura y caprichosa. Han sido más las veces que he visto a Terry discutir fuertemente con ella por teléfono. Lo cierto es que no veo que sea feliz con ella en ningún sentido.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿cuántos están libres el viernes?— Nos pregunta Terry entusiasmado mientras estamos en el salón de descanso de los empleados.

—Yo estoy libre.— Dice Franchi.

—Yo también.— Respondo y Tito se pone a ver el horario en el boletin board.

—¡Coño! Yo también estoy libre. ¿Pa' dónde es?— Dice Tito y todos reímos por su entusiasmo. El plan está hecho, otra salida en grupo, a divertirnos. A penas es lunes, así que falta bastante para nuestra salida del viernes. Llego a casa y por milagro de Dios me pongo a estudiar, cosa que nunca hago, yo nunca repaso nada, pero ese día yo, Candy, estoy estudiando. Suena mi celular y lo tomo con indiferencia. Pienso que seguramente debe ser Palillo o Annie...

—Hello.— Contesto un poco seca porque estaba enfrascada en aprenderme unas difiniciones.

—¡Nena! ¿Estás bien?

—Oh... Terry... disculpa, sí... es que pensé que era una de las chicas... ¿cómo te va?— Le pregunto y sigo mirando las definiciones en mi libreta, las llamadas de Terry nunca han sido muy frecuentes, él dice que nunca le ha gustado hablar mucho tiempo por teléfono o en chats, que prefiere compartir de frente con la persona. Sin embargo, cuando sé que es él al teléfono, no me emociono como antes. Desde que sé que ha vuelto con su mujer, automáticamente mis sentimientos se quedaron en "hold".

—Ahora estoy mejor que nunca.— Me dice y lo siento muy animado, como antes. Como el Terry que yo conocí.

—Me alegro por eso.— Contesto con sinceridad y tengo el bolígrafo sujeto en mi boca mientras sigo rebuscando en mi mochila.

—Pues estoy soltero otra vez.— Me suelta y se me cae el bolígrafo de la boca. Me sorprendo y no entiendo de qué va Terry.

—¿Y eso? A penas ha pasado una semana desde que volvieron... no los entiendo.

—Ella me mandó a la mierda nuevamente.

—¿Y eso?

—Desde mañana ya no trabajaré en Mc Donald's. Comenzaré en el negocio de mi padre. Horario fijo, weekends libres y mejor paga.

—Eso es muy bueno, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con que tú y tu mujer hayan tronado?

—Mucho. Como la relación era a escondidas, nos escapábamos por las mañanas y nos veíamos, en el nuevo trabajo, entro a las cinco de la mañana y ya no podrá fugarse a verme. Se molestó y me mandó al diablo por eso.

—¡Vaya madurez la de tu mujer!

—No digas eso. Ya no es mi mujer. De hecho, esto de empezar otra vez fue un error. Todo está muy dañado, ella sólo hace lo que dicen sus padres. Estuve dispuesto a que viviéramos juntos, con la niña, pero ella está en otro mundo...

—¿Pero la quieres?— Le pregunto no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Es complicado, Candy. No puedo decir que no siento nada, pero te mentiría si te digo que la quiero. Luego te contaré cómo fue que pasó todo entre nosotros, las circunstancias...

—Bueno, pues bienvenido a la soltería nuevamente, amigo.

—¡Salud!— Dice y reímos.

Llega el viernes, mi día libre y día de nuestra salida en grupo. Me arreglé impecablemente. Mi pelo lizo, brillante, plachado, me maquillo suave. Tengo entendido que vamos a San Juan. Me pongo una falda larga azúl claro, de esas estilo gitano, no me llega a los tobillos, sino a media pierna. Me pongo una blusa blanca de manguillos y mis pechos sobresaltan por el escote. Me puse una sandalias de plataforma de tela blancas, de esas que tienen una cinta que amarras en tus piernas. Mi madre dijo que parecía una muñequita, frunzo el ceño. Llega Terry, escucho el motor de su van y salgo.

—Hola. Te ves adorable.— Me mira de arriba abajo sonriendo y yo me molesto porque dijo que me veo adorable. Odio que la gente diga que soy adorable, como si aún fuera una niña. Dicen que soy tierna y adorable y eso sencillamente me molesta. Quiero verme adulta, malvada, con experiencia, pero no adorable... Neil también decía que yo era adorable, tierna, un ángel... ¡bah! Lo que quiero es verme como una chica fatal. Hecho un vistazo a mi cuarto rosado y lleno de peluches... okay, Candy... eres adorable, me digo.

—Tú también te ves bien.— Me da un beso en la mejilla y me acompaña a su auto.

—¿Y los demás?—Pregunto porque no hay nadie...

—No vienen.

—¿Cómo que no vienen?

—Cancelaron en el último momento.

—Pero... ¿y entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Nuestra salida... se ha arruinado, ¿no?

—Claro que no. Ahora saldremos tú y yo solitos, Pecosa.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Resplandor de la Luna- lupita1797- Amy C.L- WISAL- dulce lu- LizCarter- VERO- Rose Grandchester- Laura GrandChester**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	12. El amor comienza

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 12 El amor comienza**

* * *

Pues resulta que del grupo que íbamos sólo vamos Terry y yo y miro hacia mi casa de pronto. Mi madre está en el balcón. Está con una clienta, ella es manicurista. La miro nerviosa por miedo de que vaya hacerme la mala leche porque entonces iré sola con Terry. Ya estoy por cumplir diecinueve, pero mami es un caso especial, créanlo o no. Terry me ve titubear. Ve la duda bailar en mis ojos.

—¿Ya no quieres venir? Yo no muerdo, por si acaso.

—Eso ya lo sé, sángano. La cosa es que...

—Señora, buenas tardes. Nos vemos más tarde.— Grita Terry desde la acera y mami y la clienta voltean a mirar.

—Disfruten. Terry, ya sabes, a las doce la quiero de vuelta.

—No problem. Bye.

Nos montamos y me relajo. Disfruto de la música de Terry y su gusto variado. Puede ir desde canciones del momento, reggaeton, Rihanna, Luis Fonsi, a rock de los ochenta y noventa e incluso hasta Franco de Vita puede colarse de vez en cuando en su Ipod.

—¿Quieres ir primero a San Juan o primero a comer?

—Primero a San Juan.

—Bien.

Durante el trayecto, me voy perdiendo en mis pensamientos. Observo a Terry. Se ve bien, se ve alegre, relajado. Tiene un jean, zapatos negros y camisa negra de licra, pero le queda un poco holgada. Mientras conduce, a veces me mira y sonríe y yo también. Ha rozado mi mano en ocaciones sin querer cuando va a dar algún cambio.

—¡Vamos! Dame tu mano.— La entrelaza con la mía y me sorprendo porque no estaba esperando eso. Cada uno había almacenado al otro en la _Friend Zone _y tener su mano enredada en la suya me pareció muy íntimo. Todos mis sentidos se ponen alerta. Disimulo todo indicio se nerviosismo y sonrío con picardía. Yo soy una actriz de primera. He tenido que hacerlo para sobrevivir. Lo que pasa es que Hollywood aún no me descubre.

Llegamos por fin a San Juan y Terry se detiene para pagar el estacionamiento. Apresurada abro mi cartera para ofrecerme a pagar. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

—¿Y esto?— Toma con desprecio mi bellete de cinco dólares.

—Pues para el estacionamiento...

—¡Payasa!— Me dice y pone el billete doblado dentro de mi blusa. Entre mis pechos y se ríe.

—¡Hey! Zona prohibida para ti.— Ambos reímos a carcajadas.

Nos bajamos y comenzamos admirar San Juan y todos los turistas que van por ahí. La mayoría gringos, pero también hay italianos, árabes, franceses, me topé con uno que otro haitiano y claro, dominicanos.

—Hoy hay más turistas que nunca.— Digo mientras voy de su mano y camino con cuidado para no tropezar porque a parte de la multitud, también las calles son de adoquines y me recuerdan a España.

—Sí. Las gringas uno las reconoce rápido.— Terry hace ese comentario y no me pasa desapercibido el rastro de burla que hay en su rostro.

—Claro, son inconfundibles. Rubios, la mayoría y parloteando en inglés.— Digo mientras me paro en puesto de artesanías y me compro una cartera hecha a mano con diseños de lunas y soles.

—No. No es por eso.

—¿Y por qué?— Pregunto distraída mirando aretes y otros accesorios hechos a mano.

—Verás... las gringas son... blancas como la leche, celulíticas, fofas... Tetas-ombligo-tetas.— Dijo subiendo y bajando su mano del pecho al ombligo insinuando senos caídos. Le doy un codazo aunque no pude evitar reirme.

—Terry. Eso fue muy racista. Además, eso les pasa a todas las mujeres de todo el mundo.

—Ah sí, pero ellas son el ícono oficial.

—Ojalá te escuche una gringa y te de una zurra que no olvides jamás.

—Claro, me atacará a tetazos y me vencerá.

—¡Terry! Yo también soy tetona. Respeta.— Lo reprendo, pero estoy muerta de la risa. Cada vez que una gringa me pasaba por el lado me moría de la risa sin poderlo evitar.

—Tú eres delgada y tus pechos están en su sitio, pero por ejemplo... aquella gringa...—Señala a una que va pasando y la pobre lo saluda con la mano muy sonriente y simpática.

—Aquella mientras camina tropieza con sus pezones.

—¡Terry!— Comienza a reirse a carcajadas como un imbécil y yo lo acompaño. De ahora en adelante, sé, que cuando vea a una gringa, inevitablamente pensaré en las comparaciones de Terry.

—¿No se te antoja una piña colada?— Me pregunta una vez se le pasó la risa.

—Claro. Venir a San Juan y no tomarse una piña colada es un sacrilegio.

—Y perdirla sin alcohol es un deshonor.— Añade mientras ya está ordenando dos.

—Mmm... hacía tiempo no me tomaba una.— Me saboreo extasiada y con el toquecito de ron... uff... me pondría ebria dulcemente.

—Suave, Pecas, suave. No quiero cargar a una borracha hasta mi van y... tener que aprovecharme de ella.

—Se necesita más que una piña colada para emborracharme a mí, Terryto.

Seguimos disfrutando. Voy con Terry de la mano por todo San Juan y por primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo, me siento libre, feliz... y me asusta eso. Los estigmas por todos mis conflictos de abandono me acechan y aruñan conmo mounstros nocturnos con garras tenebrosas que me quieren arrastrar mientras me duermo en una inevitable ilusión.

—Sabes... creo que hasta fue mejor que los demás no vinieran.— Eso me sorprendió y me sacó de onda por completo. Lo miro con mis ojos enormes en lo que pienso si me atrevo a preguntar la razón de esa opinión.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Me atrevo por fin y trato de descifrar su expresión, pero no me dice nada... nada a lo que se le pueda sacar partido.

—No sé... siento que la estamos pasando mejor sin ellos. Me la paso bien con ellos. Pero ahora contigo sólo es diferente. Te conozco más y toda la atención está en nosotros...

—Oh... sí. Es verdad.— Convine y lo tomé de la mano para seguir explorando los puestos de chucherías y seguir gastando. Es una buena fortuna trabajar y no tener deudas ni responsabilidades.

—Terry... ¿qué haces?— Miro con vergüenza hacia todas partes y todos nos están mirando.

—Sólo sígueme el juego.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni loca! Y deja eso. No están mirando raro.

—Esa es la idea.— Terry estaba caminando con un brazo y una pierna doblada, cojeaba y torcía la boca mientras repetía tonterías y casi babeaba. Imitaba a un discapacitado y me tomaba de la mano. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y la gente no apartaba la vista de nosotros.

—Terry... déjalo ya. Me estás avergonzando.

—Ah... te avergüenzas de mí. Osea, que si un día me sucediera alguna desgracia y quedara mal... ¿jamás me sacarías a pasear para tomar algo de aire?

—Si te pasara. Pero no te pasa nada. Y con esas cosas no se juega. Alguien podría ofenderse.

—Está bien.— Vuelve a la normalidad y la gente nos mira más sorprendidos aún y luego se ríen y yo no encuentro dónde meterme.

—¡Pecosa aburrida!

—¡Payaso mediocre!

Y seguimos nuestra maravillosa, no planificada y peculiar primera cita. Nos detuvimos en un pub.

—¿Quieres un orgasmo?— Me pregunta sugerente y me pongo roja porque aunque sé que es una bebida, capto el doble sentido con que lo dice.

—Si eres capaz de darme uno, sí.— Sus ojos se ponen gigantes porque no se esperaba que yo le bateara la indirecta. El bartender nos puso las bebidas y yo comienzo a disfrutar de la mía con deleite.

—Sí así como chupas ese sorbeto...

—¡Terry!

—Jajajajaja. Oh, Candy... mi pecosa e inocente amiga. Nunca cambies.— Me dice con pura malicia y doble sentido. Se le va haciendo costumbre.

Me tomo mi trago lentamente, disfrutándolo y al terminar, sentí ganas de ordenar otro, pero...

—Vámonos.— Dice Terry de pronto poniéndose de pie y me sorprende con su mano extendida para que me levante de la silla de la barra.

—Pero... ¿por qué? Yo quería otro...

—Candy, nos vamos.— Me ladra en un tono que me desconcierta. Está de mal humor y no tengo ni la más mínima idea del porqué. Me arrastró hasta la salida.

—¿Por qué nos fuimos? ¿Qué te pasa?— Le pregunto bastante molesta y él respira profundo y me mira.

—¿Por qué? ¿No viste como te miraban los dos tipos aquellos?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dos tipos? ¿Y por eso nos vamos? ¡Qué estupidez!

—¿Ah es una estupidez? Pues la próxima vez que quieras venir a coquetear y que te miren... ¡Ven sola!— Me espeta y yo aún no puedo asimilar lo que escucho.

Seguimos caminando porque estábamos obstruyendo el paso a los demás mientras discutíamos.

—¿Quieres ir a comer ahora?— Me pregunta en un tono un poco más suave.

—No... mejor déjame en casa.— Le digo con cierto pesar porque en verdad no es eso lo que quiero, pero tampoco me gustó su actitud. No la comprendí.

—Tu madre dijo hasta las doce y son las ocho de la noche.

—Seremos muy puntuales, entonces.

—Sí. Llegaremos puntualmente a las doce. Ven.— Con la boca abierta por su cinismo y descaro, soy arrastrada a su auto nuevamente y en unos cuarenta minutos estamos en un restaurant.

Me relajo mientras pedimos. Todo vuelve a la normalidad y seguimos siendo los mismos. Terminamos pidiendo la comida para llevar porque no nos cupo. Entre las piñas coladas y los tragos... se nos llenó el estómago. Llegamos a casa a las doce puntualmente. Fui hasta el cuarto de mi mamá para avisarle que había llegado. Ella asintió y siguió durmiendo. Yo volví a la sala con Terry que estaba sentado en mi sofá con sus piernotas bien estiradas.

—¿Cómodo?

—¡Como un rey!— Me dice y me siento a su lado. Por un rato no nos decimos nada. Sólo apreciamos el silencio y nos perdemos los dos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Decido romper el hielo aunque el tema que elegiré resulte un poco incómodo.

—Terry... ¿cómo fue que pasó todo el rollo de tu mujer...?— Respira profundo y se acomoda en el sofá.

—En ese tiempo... mi madre no estaba bien. Primero había tenido un tumor... se operó y más tarde entró en una depresión profunda. La casa se comenzó a venir abajo... a mi madre la internan un tiempo en una institución... y mi padre, digamos que él siempre se ha mantenido indiferente a todos mis asuntos...— Mientras él habla, lo escucho atentamente aunque aún no veo la relación de eso con su ex.

—Teníamos que hacer un trabajo en pareja para la escuela y resulta que me tocó con Eliza. Fuimos a casa y se la presenté a mi papá. A él le agradó y ya sabes esa manía de los adultos de querer hacer de celestinas. Mi padre me dijo, _"oye, esa chica se ve bien... si está interesada en ti, no pierdas el tiempo... ya sabes..."— _Vi a Terry poner sus ojos en blanco, como recordando y cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez y la ironía.

—La que no perdió el tiempo fue ella. Ella estaba un poco desubicada. Como hambrienta de algo y siempre se mostraba... algo cachonda, por decirlo así. Ella no es una gran belleza, pero no es fea y además, en ese tiempo yo tampoco me veía muy bien, así que no podía exigir mucho...— Cuando dijo eso recuerdo que Franchi me dijo que él era gordito y bobo... aún me cuesta imaginarlo de esa manera.

—Y pues, adolescente, las hormonas locas, mi madre loca... aunque ya estaba en casa y no en la institución, a veces me hacía salir de la escuela antes de horas para ir a cocinarle y atenderla por lo grande su depresión, mi padre siempre pasando de mí... y se presenta Eliza... con su compañía, su cachondeo que confundí con cariño y yo con la autoestima un poco baja por mi físico, imagínate... caí redondito como la víctima perfecta.

Había coraje en él mientras recordaba y yo sólo escuchaba muy atenta y asentía.

—Ella siempre estaba cachonda... realmente no era una buena señal, pero en esos momentos yo no vi las señales. Me fui envolviendo en su juego y caí. No nos cuidamos porque ella me dijo que estaba tomando la píldora... es una mentira clásica, pero igual caí. Yo estaba emocionalmente cargado... no medité mucho y me dejé llevar hasta que... ¡Sorpresa! Vas a ser papá.

—¿Y te arrepientes?

—No de mi hija. No de todo. A pesar de todo, al principio la relación no fue mala. Ella... tenía muchas cosas malas, muchas cosas que de yo haber estado en mis cinco sentidos y no haber pensado tanto con la polla, me habría evitado, pero ya estaba hecho y dentro de todo, ella también tenía sus encantos. Te mentiría si dijera que todo fue malo.— Suspira nuevamente y mira la hora en su celular.

—¿La amaste mucho?

—No. La quise. Así como hubo momentos malos, también los hubo buenos. Me disfruté su embarazo y la quise, pero no la amé. Ella nunca me dejó llegar hasta ahí porque sus actitudes lo impedían. Ella, como te dije, fue alguien que llegó en un momento crucial de mi vida y astutamente la complicó. Cuando mi madre en sus desvaríos insinuó que el bebé no era mío, ella y toda su familia se puso en mi contra. A pesar de que le dije que por mi parte no habían dudas y cuando supe que era una niña, yo la esperé con mucha ilusión. Pero ella tenía sus cartas muy bien jugadas.— Noté su rostro volverse duro aunque sus ojos se aguaron.

—Cuando por fin nació la niña... fui al hospital. Yo estuve con ella hasta el final, aún después del disgusto por las insinuaciones de mi madre. Siempre con ella, pendiente a todo. La situación me absorvió y no tuve apoyo, mi madre incapacitada mentalmente, mi padre indiferente y mis cinco hermanos mayores cada uno en sus vidas y sus asuntos. Tenía diecisiete años y cero apoyo. No me dejaron entrar a ver a la niña cuando nació. Con eso me terminaron de romper. Ya había perdido todo el peso que me hizo ver gordo de golpe, me puse como me ves ahora. Pensé que se le pasaría cuando ya estuviera en la casa y entonces... tampoco me dejaron entrar. No vi a mi hija... aún no tiene mi apellido... los padres dicen que no les interesa nada mío y ella... esa disfruta con verme sufrir. Desaparece... luego al tiempo aparece y me muestra la niña un rato... me cita para verla en algún lugar... me deja plantado. Me dice que está haciendo gestiones para ponerle mi apellido... resulta que es mentira, desaparece y no sé de ella en meses... Por supuesto que no la amo, no se puede amar a alguien así. Y no es por despecho. Yo nunca la amé, pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, lo habría hecho.

—Lo siento mucho...— Fue todo lo que pude decir. No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—Estar enamorado es diferente. Primero entra por la vista, digan lo que digan. Luego... la vas conociendo... se te va metiendo en el pensamiento. Entonces la procuras y la abordas cada vez que puedes. Notas detalles en ella que nadie ve... Te haces adicto de sus frases, su risa, su comportamiento y nacen en ti sentimientos y emociones...

—Vaya... Neruda ha estado enamorado.— Nos reímos ambos cuando digo eso.

—Lo he estado. Lo estoy en estos momentos.— Me mira intenso y toda tranquilidad me abandona. Me pongo súper nerviosa. Me siento como gelatina. Miro la hora... son las dos de la mañana y no me di cuenta. Dios, que no se levante mi madre y nos mate.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—¿Y si te beso? Aquí, ahora... ¿Qué harías?

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Abandoné la historia por unos días mientras trabajaba en la nueva, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Chicas, ahora es que esto acaba de empezar.**

**Les comento que también estoy participando en el fic de una colega, "En busca del amor" de RICHIE PECOSA. Mi participación comenzó en el capítulo 2 y de ahí en adelante seré la co-autora. Fue una historia que se había publicado hace tiempo, pero que quedó abandonada y ahora queremos sacarla adelante renovada y re-editada. Como había mencionado en ese fic, su autora y yo somos muy distintas, nuestros estilos muy diferentes. RICHIE es rosa y romántica y yo... (ustedes ya saben como soy yo) jajajaja. Nos unimos para ver qué sucede... espero contar con su apoyo.**

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Resplandor de la Luna- lupita1797- WISAL- LizCarter- Amy C.L- Rose Grandchester- norma Rodriguez- kary klais- VERO- dulce lu- Laura GrandChester**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	13. Ignorando las señales

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 13 Ignorando las señales**

* * *

¿Y si me besa? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué yo haría? Contesto sus preguntas, pero en mi mente, el no cuenta con mis respuestas y yo le digo a mi mente, si me besa, pues correspondo, ¿aquí? pues dónde más? ni modo que vaya de viaje para que me bese. ¿Ahora? Pues pienso que hay cosas que no se dicen, se hacen. ¿Qué yo haría? Seguramente nada, independientemente de a dónde me lleve todo esto. Hay peligro, lo sé. Entonces él está esperando por mí porque no puede leer mis pensamientos aunque sí mi nerviosismo corporal y está disfrutándolo.

—Hazlo.— Contesto impulsiva porque es algo que deseo que pase e ignoro toda alerta. Entonces él lo hace. Me besa, me invade y me sorprende. Trato de recordar todas mis lecciones de besología, pero lo cierto es que ninguna me preparó para ésto. Hace al menos dos años que no practico y me siento fuera de órbita, pero Terry me hizo encontrar el ritmo y me está guiando muy bien. Es un beso fuerte, intenso, una técnica que ha sido mejorada y pulida con el tiempo, pero a la vez es muy suave y dulce. Voy entrando en confianza, muevo mi lengua, pruebo sus labios y me envuelvo por un periodo muy largo.

—¿Te gustó?— Me pregunta luego de separarse poco a poco y sonreirme sin apartar de mí su mirada.

—Sí.— Respondo con timidez y no entiendo por qué de pronto estoy tan tímida. La timidez era algo que yo había dejado atrás hace algún tiempo. De pronto estoy volviendo a lo que fui y sé, aunque no quiero reconocerlo entonces, que camino nuevamente sobre arenas movedizas.

—Me gustas mucho, Candy. No me había querido dar cuenta, o más bien no quise impulsar el sentimiento porque... ya conocías mi situación. Pero ahora sí me gustaría darme la oportunidad... si estás de acuerdo...

Estoy batallando con lo que me dice. Sé que le gusto y que no le soy indiferente, no soy ciega ni soy tonta. Pero... hace una semana que terminó con la mujercita, muy reciente y aunque como él dice; no la amó, si fue una relación turbulenta que ha dejado heridas incurables o difíciles de sanar. Y por otro lado estoy yo, yo que no he olvidado a Neil del todo... yo que a veces... sólo a veces pienso que aparecerá en cualquier momento con una explicación, yo que aún espero alguna carta suya en mi buzón. Yo que hace a penas unos meses también salí de una relación y estoy marcada, para siempre igual que él. Hay señales por todas partes, puedo enumerarlas, reconocerlas, marcarlas, pero tambien puedo... ignorarlas.

—Pienso que sí. Me gustaría que lo intentáramos... también me gustas y tampoco me había entusiasmado por las mismas razones...

—Entonces funcionará. Estoy seguro que será así. Tienes todo lo que siempre me ha gustado y lamento no haberte conocido antes. Me habría ahorrado muchas cosas...— Se lamenta tomando mi barbilla entre dos dedos y mirándome directo.

—Tal vez antes no era el momento.— Respondo y él asiente.

—Bueno, Pecas. Hasta mañana. No quiero que se levante tu madre y haga escabeche con mis bolas.— Luego de reirme, le abrí el portón para que se fuera, cosa que no hizo hasta dejarme una lluvia de nuevos besos que me dejaron todo el mundo desbalanceado.

Entro a mi habitación y aún no puedo creer lo que me ha sucedido. Pienso en todo, en la salida, en nuestras palabras y entonces esos besos. Aún no sé lo que somos, no sé en qué quedamos y a veces no sé si quiera saberlo aún. No quiero pensar, sólo quiero darle un giro a mi mundo, algo de motivación, no quiero estar más encerrada en mí. Y siguen las advertencias pellizcándome, dándome de codazos. Nunca ha sido saludable comenzar una relación acabando de salir de otra, en mi caso o en el suyo y en este caso, es el caso de ambos. Me gana la esperanza y la ilusión por vencer mi gran soledad. Acepto el reto y me lanzo al abismo sin paracaídas y con una venda. Lo pagaría muy caro después. Después, no ahora. Ahora es el hermoso comienzo, la mejor parte, luego ya después me estrello y lloro, siempre hay tiempo de más para eso, ahora... quiero vivirlo, aunque me lleve a morir.

Trabajé sábado, y no pude ver a Terry, aunque al menos sí pudimos hablar por teléfono. Tenía el domingo libre y Terry y yo planificamos ir juntos a la iglesia donde yo voy. Él me recogería a las nueve y treinta de la mañana. Yo me di un buen baño y me perfumé. Me puse un jean largo, una blusa amarilla de manguillos, larga con el borde acampanado, tenía chapas metálicas en el borde que sonaban al moverme y la parte de arriba tenía la forma del busto. Me puse unas sandalias de plataforma color crema con una flor azúl como mi jean. Mis aretes eran unas flores azúl marino como el jean y la flor de las sandalias y el collar a juego era igual. Mi pelo largo y lizo suelto y un leve maquillaje. Llega Terry y me roba el aliento cuando lo veo. Tenía un jean, pero llevaba una camisa de vestir, manga corta y zapatos de vestir crema. Se veía muy elegante y hasta algo mayor, un punto más a su favor porque siempre me han gustado los hombres mayores que yo, aunque él y yo tenemos la misma edad.

—¡Pero qué guapos están los dos!— Mi madre también recibe a Terry contenta y lo besa en la mejilla. Ella está contenta por mí, le agrada Terry, y yo al fin le agrado a ella con una de mis decisiones.

—Gracias, gracias. Usted también luce muy bien.— Terry sabía cómo adular.

Llegamos a la iglesia que era muy cerca, unos cinco minutos como máximo debido a los semáforos. Todo es siempre muy cerca, me agrado eso de Levittown.

—Subo las escaleras con Terry y estoy muy nerviosa. Yo nunca he llevado a nadie a la iglesia, voy sola o con mi madre y hermano. Pero no es sólo eso lo que me da nervios. Los que eran mis suegros asisten fielmente a la iglesia. Sé que me los toparé y yo tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a la iglesia desde que estoy trabajando y estudiando. Nunca me comuniqué con ellos para exigirle razones de su hijo. Mi situación es incómoda aunque estoy feliz. Yo llegué con Terry al fin y mi madre con mi hermano en su auto. Mis ex suegros me miran con curiosidad. Toda la iglesia me mira igual, pero más ellos. Yo a penas les regalo una leve sonrisa porque... no son mis enemigos y dudo mucho que no estén al tanto de la situación, por eso les guardo también cierto resentimiento.

El culto va muy bien. Terry y yo a veces entrelazamos las manos, pero estamos atentos a lo que se habla. El pastor hace un llamado. Es día de los padres y todo el que es padre debe pasar al frente para que se ore por ellos y por sus hijos. Terry pasa al frente y yo me pongo nerviosa. Mi madre está ahí y yo nunca le mencioné que Terry tiene una hija. De pronto tengo miedo de que me haga la vida de cuadros por eso. Oran por Terry y yo observo a mi madre. Está muy tranquila, la revelación pareció no afectarle y yo suspiro con alivio.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero hace hambre.— Dice mi madre una vez se acaba el culto y ya estamos en el estacionamiento.

—Vamos para Wendy's.— Propone Terry sobándose la barriga. Todos estamos muertos de hambre.

Llegamos a Wendy's y yo sigo feliz. Estamos compartiendo en familia y aún no me lo creo. Comimos entre risas, bromas y yo me siento como en la luna. Es una experiencia que nunca había tenido. Pero sé también que estoy flotando y riéndome de la humanidad dentro de una burbuja de jabón que en cualquier momento puede estallar. Las señales están muy claras ante mis ojos, sólo que yo insisto en no mirar y me lanzo en picada hacia un río seco.

—Bueno, señora, si no le molesta, pienso raptar a su hija por un rato más.

—Claro que no me molesta. Llévatela. Sólo que te enviaré el rescate a las doce como siempre.

—Claro. Pero si no paga la cantidad acordada, le enviaré sus deditos por correo.

—¡Terry!— Tanto él como mami y mi hermano sueltan la risa. Me monto en su van pensando que tal vez vamos a pasear, son como las tres de la tarde, muy temprano aún.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Le pregunto entusiasmada. Me está agradando mucho la idea de tener a quién dedicarle mi tiempo libre. Hacer planes, mitigar la soledad.

—A mi casa. Es día de los padres. Compartiremos un ratito con mi papá en casa y después te llevo.

—Okay.— Respondo porque no sé si estoy preparada para conocer a sus padres según todo lo que él me ha contado, lo tumultoso de su relación con la madre de la niña y yo ni siquiera sé en qué plan estamos él y yo.

Llegamos a su casa. Muy cerca también, todos los sitios que frecuentamos están a escasos minutos. Se detiene en una casa de dos plantas. Parece que hay más visitantes porque veo varios carros. Voy con Terry de la mano y él saca su llave y entramos.

—Hola.— Saluda a su madre y a su padre los cuales se quedan mirándome con curiosidad y yo sonrío con mucha timidez y miro a un par de chicas que también estaban ahí, me limito a sonreirles mientras ellas me miran con la misma curiosidad de la madre de Terry.

—Mamá, papá, ella es Candy, una _amiga_ mía.— Me dan la mano y me sonríen mientras yo aún asimilo la palabra _amiga_. Sé que después de lo vivido el viernes no lo hemos acordado, pero eso de pronto me hizo ver la realidad, no es que me moleste, pero ahora puedo tener la certeza de dónde estoy parada con él. Aunque eso me dio cierto bajón, es mejor que estar engañada.

—Mucho gusto. Felicidades.— Le digo al señor porque es día de los padres, su día.

—Ah, gracias, chula.— Me responde el señor y sonríe. Se parece mucho a Terry, bastante, pero si mirámos bien a la madre, también se le parece bastante.

—Ella es mi hermana Taty.— Taty se ve que es simpática, me sonrió ampliamente y es muy bonita. Tiene una niña de dos años, también preciosa.

—Y ella es mi otra hermana, Mary.— Mary se parece bastante a su madre. Tiene unos veinticinco años y está embarazada, de unos seis meses. También tiene un niño de tres años, muy guapo e inquieto.

—Bueno, vamos al salón. Hoy es tarde de películas.— Nos dice el padre y todos nos ubicamos en la elegante sala que tiene un enorme plasma y cuenta con todo lo habido y por haber para entretenimiento familiar. La casa de Terry es grande, elegante, sus muebles y demás se ve que son de calidad, es muy diferente a mi casa. El refrigerador, la cocina todo, de pronto hasta vergüenza me da mi humilde choza. Ponen en el plasma los Cuatro Fantásticos y cada quien toma su lugar. Yo estoy en un sofá al lado de Terry y me pego a él, recostando mi cabeza a su pecho porque era una costumbre vieja. De pronto recuerdo que es la primera vez que visito su casa y me reincorporo con algo de vergüenza.

—Te puedes quedar como estabas.— Me dice adivinando el que yo me acomodara de pronto muy derecha y seria. Al ver mi indecisión, él mismo me vuelve a recostar de su pecho.

Todos ríen, hablan y comentan la película, menos yo. No me concentro en eso, sino en todo lo que estoy viviendo. En que soy su _amiga _y quiero tener eso muy presente. Quiero recordarlo para no volar muy alto y caer. Es fácil jugar y divertirse cuando no hay sentimientos, pero este caso, si yo juego, lo haría con fuego y me consumiría. Terry podrá ser muy amigo, puede que a su lado me la pase increíble, que me haga burlar mi soledad muchas veces, pero no quiero dolor, no quiero entusiasmarme por enésima vez con algo que tal vez no suceda. No puedo seguir regalando mis sentimientos y seguir recibiendo abandono y dolor. De eso ya no más.

—Candy... ¿estás bien?— Me pregunta preocupado y devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Sí...

—Te veo muy distraída... ¿No te sientes cómoda aquí?

—Estoy bien, Terry. No pasa nada.— Miento y él se tranquiliza. Lo cierto es que me pasa de todo. Tengo tantas dudas y un mar de advertencias que me golpean el cerebro, que rechinan y yo me tapo los oídos para no escucharlas.

—Bueno, Pecas... aún es temprano... ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

—La verdad es que no. Tuve suficiente de películas por hoy.— Sonrío con muy pocas ganas. Aún trato de poner en órden mis sentimientos, más bien en guardia. No quiero que me lastimen. No quiero sufrir más, eso es todo.

—Entiendo...bueno, podemos ir al menos por helado, ¿no?

—Sí. Eso sí.— Respondo con más ánimo.

Antes de la entrada a mi urbanización, hicieron una heladería nueva y no la hemos probado. Decidimos que esa sería una primera vez. Me siento en una mesa para dos y Terry ordena. Llega con una barquilla de _rum raisin_ para mí y un platito con helado de piña y coco para él. El helado estaba divino. Disfruto de la compañía de Terry, de nuestras charlas, de todo, como antes. Antes que diéramos aquél paso del beso y mis emociones se encontraran tan confusas.

—Deme, por favor, el platillo grande y que tenga una bolita de chocolate, una de pistaccio, una de café, una de coco, syrup de piña, nata y cerezas.— Terry y yo volteamos a ver quién estaba pidiendo toda esa extraña mezcla.

—Se cagará.

—¡Terry!— El señor gordo que pidió eso lo escuchó y nos miró acusadoramente. Yo no encontraba dónde meter mi cara por la vergüenza.

—¡Te escuchó!

—¿Y? No le tengo miedo.— Se encogió de hombros y yo todavía lo miro incrédula.

—Bueno, Cenicienta, no son las doce, pero mañana yo madrugo... así que te dejaré en casita.— Aprieta mi nariz y luego me toma de la mano para dirigirme a su auto.

—Candy... quería decirte, eh, te presenté como mi amiga porque es muy rápido como para decir que eres mi novia. Con todo lo que ha pasado, así que preferí hacerlo así...—Me dice en el auto cuando llegamos a mi casa. Me quedó claro lo que hay. Ya sé que no debo de seguir contanto mariposas en el aire.

—Entiendo. No hay ningún problema con eso.— Le digo muy serena y sonrío. No voy a herirme, no voy amargarme, no pienso decepcionarme. Ya no más. Voy recogiendo mi cartera y mis cosas y me desabrocho el cinturón.

—Gracias por compartir conmigo hoy, Terry. Me la pasé muy bien. Hasta pronto.

—Hey, hey, ¿y mi beso?— Me detiene por un brazo mientras me voy bajando del auto. Le dejo un beso en la mejilla, como antes. Su cara vale un millón porque no se lo esperaba.

—¿Explícame?

—¿Qué te explico?

—Ese miserable beso.

—Ese es el tipo de beso que se dan los amigos, Terry. Soy tu amiga. Buenas noches.— Me bajo dejándolo con la boca abierta y entro a mi casa.

Una vez en mi cuarto, pienso. No soy una santa. Claro que he me besado con mis amigos, entre otras cosas. Soy una persona de mente abierta, sé muy bien que no hay que ser nada para divertirse y saciar las necesidades del cuerpo, jugar y tener aventuras, he tenido mucho de eso. Pero ahora, ahora no lo quiero más. Ya quiero besos de verdad, besos que yo pueda sentir y que me sientan. No quiero seguir desperdiciando lo que soy, lo que tengo. Es divertido en su momento, pero también llega el momento en que no quieres más eso. No estoy para juegos.

Me siento algo frustrada, pero me juro a mí misma no llorar, no afligirme. Miro de pronto hacia mi mesita de noche. Hay un sobre. Una carta. El sobre tiene un dibujo. Es... una carta de Neil...

Una carta de Neil...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ven por qué la historia se llama 100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester y no 100 Sapos y el príncipe Terry. **

**Gracias por comentar:**

**WISAL, Vero, dulce lu, LizCarter, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, norma Rodriguez, Amy C.L, Rose Grandchester, kary klais, lupita 1797, Laura Grandchester**

**Hasta mañana,**

**Wendy**


	14. Una decisión

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 14 Una decisión**

* * *

Una carta de Neil después de tanto tiempo. Una carta que aunque aún no leo sé que llegó a mis manos con toda la intención de volver a poner mi mundo de cabeza. Adaptarme a mi vida de trabajo plus universidad, Terry, su maldita mujercita... y la cereza en el pastel... una carta de Neil. Para que todo se vuelva al revés.

_**Junio 30 de 2007**_

_**Enana:**_

_**Sé que aún debes estar súper molesta conmigo y no te culpo,**_

_**pero yo de verdad la estoy pasando mal.**_

_**Sé que sacrificaste mucho por mí**_

_**y que has tenido muchos problemas con tu madre gracias a mí.**_

_**No era mi intención alejarme, pero tuve mis motivos.**_

_**Como te dije en mi carta anterior, sólo quería darnos un tiempo,**_

_**no escribirnos ni comunicarnos hasta que las cosas en tu casa**_

_**se calmaran. No te dejé, sólo de ti un tiempo de paz.**_

_**Me han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses.**_

_**Me trasladaron a otra cárcel, ahora estaré más cerca de ti.**_

_**Tuve un problema en la anterior, casi me matan.**_

_**Un preso se antojó de mis chancletas y quería que yo,**_

_**por sus cojones, se las diera, me negué y entre él y cuatro**_

_**más me golpearon hasta el punto de dejarme medio muerto**_

_**y en el hospital.**_

_**No te lo conté, no quise que te avisaran.**_

_**No quería que estas partes horribles de mi vida te alcanzaran a ti.**_

_**Y sobre todo porque me sorprendió mucho**_

_**que no contestaras mi última carta en la que te explicaba todo,**_

_**mis planes, la distancia que pondría para que tu madre**_

_**bajara la guardia y tuvieras un poco de paz.**_

_**Quise explicártelo la última vez que hablamos,**_

_**pero estabas tan molesta y no me quisiste escuchar,**_

_**me colgaste, parecías otra, así que decidí darte unos días más**_

_**para que te calmaras y luego me escucharas, pero entonces...**_

_**pasó lo que te dije y no tuve oportunidad.**_

Tomo una pausa mientras leo ese párrafo. ¿Cuál última carta? ¿Cuál última llamada? Si él simplemente desapareció de pronto y yo ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos. ¿Que yo estaba muy alterada y no lo dejé hablar? Él y yo nunca tuvimos esa conversación y estoy segura, no estoy loca.

_**El caso es que nada en mí ha cambiado,**_

_**que sigo esperándote a que me perdones por lo desacertado**_

_**de mi decisión, sólo lo hacía por ti.**_

_**Pienso que me has olvidado, aunque no quiero creer**_

_**que sea así. Sé lo de tu nuevo novio.**_

_**Sé que fuiste con él a la iglesia y que tu madre**_

_**parecía muy complacida con él. Pero algo me dice**_

_**que es despecho, que no me has olvidado,**_

_**no tan pronto, no te mientas.**_

_**Sólo te pido algo, déjalo y regresa conmigo. Yo te amo, con locura, Candy, te lo juro. Estaré fuera más pronto**_

_**de lo que piensas y te daré todo lo que pidas, el mundo,**_

_**el cielo, el universo entero, pero por favor... vuelve a mí.**_

_**Te extraño y me estoy volviendo loco sin ti.**_

_**Todo este tiempo ha sido un verdadero infierno. Extraño tu voz,**_

_**todo, he leído tus cartas como cien veces**_

_**para poder sentirte cerca de mí. En las que dejaste besos...**_

_**pegué mis labios sobre las huellas de los tuyos,**_

_**no lo pude evitar, te amo.**_

_**Yo aún pienso que no te he perdido, pero si es así,**_

_**si no sientes lo mismo y no estás dispuesta a volver,**_

_**mejor no me contestes esta carta y yo entenderé...**_

_**Por favor, si tu decisión es no, no me escribas.**_

_**Te amo, tu flaco,**_

_**Neil**_

Acabo de leer y estoy llorando y me siento muy confundida. No extraño a Neil en la misma forma que antes y sé que Terry ha tenido mucho que ver en esto. No niego que me afecta esta carta, que me afectan los sentimientos que expresa Neil y lo de la supuesta llamada y la supuesta conversación me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza. No puedo decir que le creo del todo, pero algo dentro de mí le ofrece el beneficio de la duda. Con Neil había arriezgado mucho, había confiado a ciegas, conciente de las consecuencias. Sabía que era un salto de fe y antes parecía no importarme, acepté el reto sin más, pero ahora... ahora es diferente porque sus actos han quebrado toda mi seguridad. Porque ya no quiero andar sobre las aguas, quiero algo real, tangible. Pero hay otra mitad de mí que lo extraña profundamente. Una parte de mí que extraña sus conversaciones, sus mimos, ocurrencias. Nuestra amistad, las largas conversaciones. Todo lo que yo podía ser con él, ser yo misma. Decido escribirle a Neil.

_**3 de Julio de 2007**_

_**Para: Neil**_

_**De: Candice**_

_**Hola, Neil. Antes que todo, me alegro de que te encuentres muy bien.**_

_**Te confieso que... de todas las locuras que han cruzado mi mente hoy...**_

_**Recibir una carta tuya en definitiva no estaba en mi lista.**_

_**Llevo todos estos meses preguntándome qué fue lo que pasó.**_

_**Por qué me abandonaste, por qué de esta manera...**_

_**Tu explicación no me ha sido suficiente... hay muchas lagunas**_

_**en ellas, razones sin razón.**_

_**Mencionas una carta, una conversación que nunca tuvimos.**_

_**Puedo decirte que durante ese tiempo me volví loca,**_

_**que te he extrañado a morir, que he vivido en la angustia...**_

_**Pero tus razones no son suficientes para mí,**_

_**no para que vuelva, no para que confíe. Quebraste todo eso.**_

_**Dices que te alejaste por mí, por protegerme a mí...**_

_**Y la pregunta que tengo es por qué no me dejaste decidir,**_

_**saber si yo estaba de acuerdo o al menos esperar y asegurarte**_

_**de que yo estaba al tanto de tu fabuloso plan.**_

_**Sabes, Neil... yo creo que tú no tienes ni una mínima idea**_

_**de lo que ha sido mi vida después de ti.**_

_**La depresión terrible en la que he vivido, el aumento**_

_**de mi baja autoestima y mi inseguridad.**_

_**De las noches enteras que he llorado preguntándome qué pasó**_

_**para que te alejaras así. Todas las veces que yo revisaba**_

_**el buzón, a veces ni caía en cuenta de que era Domingo.**_

_**Todas las veces que esperé una carta que me sorprendiera.**_

_**O tal vez, que me sorprendieras de pronto con tu presencia.**_

_**Todo lo que tuve que vivir, los comentarios,**_

_**las dudas, esta necesidad infinita de poder contarle**_

_**a alguien mi sentir, de sacarme al menos un poco de todo**_

_**el dolor que cargaba dentro. De la horrible soledad**_

_**mientras me preguntaba qué mierda había pasado contigo.**_

_**Cerré los ojos contigo, Neil. Quise que tú llenaras**_

_**mi gran vacío. Nunca me importó la opinión ajena**_

_**o a cuántos decepcionaba en esta locura de darte una oportunidad.**_

_**Tenía tanto que perder, Neil, especialmente mi tiempo**_

_**y aún así... estuve dispuesta a todo eso por ti.**_

_**Pero ahora, Neil, ahora ya no puedo pensar así. Ahora quiero darme**_

_**lo que merezco... ahora quiero tierra firme. Alguien con metas,**_

_**sueños, un futuro, alguien que me haga sentir segura.**_

_**Yo irónicamente pensé que tendría todo eso junto a ti.**_

_**Lo cierto es... que muchas veces fuiste un niño.**_

_**Que muchas veces los papeles se volvieron al revés**_

_**y yo era la que actuaba de veintiocho y tú de dieciocho.**_

_**Sé que me pediste que no te escribiera si no era para**_

_**decirte lo que tú quieres oir, pero lo siento mucho, Neil.**_

_**Son muchas las cosas que te quiero decir**_

_**y quiero que las sepas. No voy a darte el camino fácil**_

_**esta vez, no para que me arruines como has hecho con tu vida.**_

_**Prefieres que no te de una respuesta que no quieres**_

_**escuchar porque es mejor así, para que no se te restrieguen**_

_**los errores, para blanquear tus pecados, pero lo siento, por ti.**_

_**No quieres enfrentar mi respuesta negativa a tus deseos,**_

_**no quieres escuchar lo que ya sabes que hiciste mal**_

_**y sé lo que se siente, ¿y sabes por qué?**_

_**Porque yo lo he soportado por todos estos meses.**_

_**He soportado reconocer que mi madre tenía razón,**_

_**he tenido que soportar que me diga: "ves, te lo dije".**_

_**He tenido que enfrentar lo equivocada que estaba contigo**_

_**y he tenido que aguantar y sobrevivir a los comentarios.**_

_**Ah, pero el niño lindo de Neil, prefiere no escuchar nada,**_

_**prefiere que todo mi resentimiento y decepción**_

_**muera dentro de mí para que él no se sienta peor.**_

_**Y me temo no poder complacerte en eso, Neil,**_

**_estas líneas que sé que te dolerán, como me duelen a mí al escribirlas_**

_**no son ni la mitad del dolor y la decepción que he cargado yo.**_

_**No alcazan todas las lágrimas que he derramado.**_

_**Esta profunda desilusión.**_

_**Te gusta el camino fácil, Neil. Por eso estás donde estás.**_

_**No te gusta luchar, no te gusta sacrificarte.**_

_**Estás ahí por escoger lo más fácil y cuando ves las cosas**_

_**complicarse, abandonas, sin importar el dolor que dejas a tu paso,**_

_**como a tus padres, a tus hijos... tu ex-mujer.**_

_**Esas cosas antes no las veía de ese modo, pero ahora...**_

_**ahora que sé lo que es trabajar, joderse por un par de billetes,**_

_**estudiar y lo difícil de sobresalir en la vida, cuando lo haces**_

_**de forma decente, honesta, me di cuenta que no eres tú,**_

_**que no eres tú lo que necesito a mi lado.**_

_**Necesito alguien de valor, sacrificado, alguien que no se**_

_**rinda en las pruebas y que de la batalla hasta el final.**_

_**Te falta mucha voluntad para eso Neil.**_

_**Y sé lo que molesta que te recalquen tus errores, tus malas decisiones.**_

_**Lo sé porque mi madre me los repetía día a día**_

_**durante estos meses y no me he muerto por eso,**_

_**así que tú tampoco morirás por enfrentar tu fracazo.**_

_**En cuanto a mi nuevo novio, como dices,**_

_**bueno, después de haber sido abandonada sin razón ni motivos,**_

_**estaba en todo mi derecho de rehacer mi vida...**_

_**y él no es mi novio, aún no porque a penas lo conozco**_

_**y tú en cierto modo me has dejado incapacitada para eso,**_

_**y no pretendo cometer el mismo error de lanzarme a ciegas**_

_**como hice contigo... y no sueñes tampoco que no me daré**_

_**una oportunidad con él si se presenta y Dios así lo quiere.**_

_**Lo siento, Neil, pero no sé confiar en ti otra vez.**_

_**Tal vez uno de estos días, y sólo porque tengo presente los buenos momentos **_

_**y tus detalles, te diga que podremos ser amigos,**_

_**pero ahora Neil, te necesito lejos. **__**Necesito estar lejos del dolor.**_

_**Buena suerte,**_

_**Candy**_

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, arranqué la página en la que escribí, la doblé y guardé en su sobre con su dirección y en un par de días Neil tendría conocimiento de mi decisión. No regresaría con él. No regresaría a la incertidumbre y el dolor.

Es un lunes por la tarde, un día libre de todo porque es verano y no hay clases. Todo está tan tranquilo, tan aburrido, tan lunes en verano.

—Candy.

—Voy.— Me llama mi madre y me saca de mis profundos pensamientos.

—¿Para qué soy buena?— Le sonrío y no dejo que vea en mi cara ninguna señal de preocupación, de la resurreción de Neil.

—Para que abras la puerta y recibas a tu visita.— Me contesta con cierta ironía, pero sonriente.

—¿Mi visita?— Me pregunto incrédula... porque no espero a nadie, no un odioso lunes por la tarde.

—¿Piensas abrir o no?— Se desespera mi madre mientras yo trato de adivinar quién será el visitante cuando sólo tengo que abrir la puerta para saberlo... pero nada... nada me preparó para lo que había ante mi puerta.

—Hola.— Me sonríe Terry, su mejor sonrisa, un hermoso peluche Sad Sam y una rosa.

—Terry...— Murmuro porque de verdad no esperaba su visita, no sin aviso.

—Para la chica de los peluches y el cuarto rosa.— Me dice y me extiende la rosa junto con el perrito Sad Sam.

—Gracias...— Respondo torpemente, preguntándome si estoy soñando.

—Noté que eres una chica clásica. Una chica de detalles. Así que... directamente... vine a pedirte que seas mi novia.

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Prepárense chicas, que ahora es que viene lo bueno, jejeje. Si el instituto de besología les gustó, espérense a que comience el instituto de sexología jajajaja.**

**LizCarter: No pongo una foto de nosotros, porque ya de por sí es difícil que con esta historia vean a Candy y Terry y no a mí, pero como está adaptada a nuestra pareja favorita, prefiero que ellos adornen la portada. **

**Los que quieran ver a los personajes reales de esta historia, add me en Facebook: "Wendy Grandchester Fanfiction". En mi perfil aparece una foto mía y al rato la cambiaré por una junto a mi esposo para que nos conozcan. No nos parecemos en nada a los personajes. Yo soy la antítesis de Candy. Soy mulata, pelo negro, ojos negros, cero pecas, en fin, nada que ver. Mi esposo es de tez clara, ojos marrones, pelo marrón oscuro.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**Laura Grandchester, WISAL, Angie08, carolili, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, LizCarter, Rose Grandchester, Amy C.L, lupita1797**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Wendy**


	15. Contra todo pronóstico

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 15 Contra todo pronóstico**

* * *

Y sonriendo de pronto con una calma repentina me entrego al beso que sella mi aceptación. Y oficialmente somos novios. Como Dios manda. Y es casi de inmediato que se cuelan en mi mente las advertencias odiosas que yo me niego a escuchar. Que emocionalmente no estamos preparados. Que a pesar de mi firme decisión con respecto a no volver con Neil, su reaparición en mi vida sacudió mi mundo y eso, decido por el momento reservármelo. Y por otro lado... la ruptura de Terry con la madre de su hija no lleva ni dos semanas. Una relación tormentosa, traumante, que dejó una huella imborrable... muchas heridas abiertas y aún así, contra todo pronóstico, pudieron más mis ganas de lanzarme y ser feliz. De cambiar mi soledad, mi mundo sombrío, mi falta de afecto, el deseo por experimentar una relación de verdad.

—¿Crees que este panzoncito quepa en tu cama?— Me extiende el hermoso y tierno perrito _Sad Sam_ y siento que sus ojazos tristones me miran suplicantes y me derrito, tanto por el peluche como por el que lo porta.

—Le buscaré su espacio.— Le digo y coloco el peluche y la flor sobre la mesita de centro de la sala y le invito a sentarse.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Y eso?

—De que no aceptaras.— Acaricia mi cara desconcertada con la palma de su mano.

—Sólo esperaba que me lo pidieras de forma directa, o que al menos yo tuviera la certeza del suelo que estaba pisando.

—Entiendo. Creo que antes de presentarte con mi familia, debí discutirlo contigo.

—Fue mejor así. El mensaje llegó claro y no me dio tiempo para que me hiciera ilusiones y musarañas en el aire.— Aunque no fue mi intención, el comentario salió ácido, con reproche.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan dura contigo misma?—Su pregunta suena profunda, como si antes de formularla la hubiera analizado.

—Sólo me he vuelto más objetiva. He tenido las suficientes decepciones como para comenzar a vivir nuevamente de ilusiones.

—Sólo cuida de no volverte fría.— Me advierte y sin aviso me besa. Me besa y lo disfruto, cada milésima de segundo perdida en sus labios, saboreando mi nueva experiencia.

—Terry, ¿cenarás con nosotras?— Mi madre desde el corredor hace que yo me separe abruptamente de la boca de Terry y de un brinco que me hizo caer al otro extremo del sofá. Si bien esta experiencia es nueva para mí, para ella también.

—Pues claro que sí, señora, eso no se pregunta. ¿O usted piensa que esta musculatura viene de pura agüita?— Muestra sus bíceps y mi madre y yo morimos de risa.

—¿De qué te ríes tú, debilucha? A ver, muéstrame los tuyos.— Me reta.

—No quiero humillarte.— Le respondo imitando su sonrisa cínica.

—Oh sí, es verdad. Sería un golpe letal a mi ego.— La sonrisa de mi madre al vernos es melancólica. Se ve la paz irradiada en su rostro y es un alivio para mí estar en paz con ella.

—Candy.

—Dime.— Lo miro con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo permanente, tan amplia que pienso que hasta podría masticarme las orejas.

—Cuando te presenté como amiga en casa de mis padres... no fue porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos, fue más bien para protegernos a ambos por el momento.— Me mira con sus ojos profundos que me encantan, pero no entiendo del todo lo que quiso decir.

—¿Protegernos?

—Ellos están al tanto de mi situación con Eliza y saben que la ruptura es muy reciente. Presentarte de súbito como mi novia habría dado punto a habladurías y comentarios que te hubieran hecho sentir mal.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo que para la próxima, ponme al tanto de tus planes e ideas.

—_Yes, ma'am_.

—¡Tonto!— Le doy un manotazo en el brazo.

—¿Me pegaste?— Dice con drama y exagerada indignación.

—Sí.

—¿Te atreviste a pegarme?

—Sí.

—Pídeme perdón.— Exige serio y alzando la nariz con altivez.

—Sí, claro, espera sentadito, cariño.

—Candy, pídeme perdón a la una...— Me amenaza y sigo mirándolo retante.

—Te dije que puedes esperar sentado.

—Pídeme perdón a las dos...— Su mirada es graciosamente amenazante y pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Pídeme perdón a las dos y media...— Aplaza la tercera vez como para añadirle tortura a la situación.

—Pídeme perdón a las tres.

—No te pido nada.

—Firmaste tu sentencia.

—No. No. Jajajaja. ¡Ya! ¡basta! Jajajaja.

—Sólo tenías que pedir perdón.— Me recalca haciéndome cosquillas sin piedad y me voy golpeando con todo mientras pataleo.

—Está bien, ¡perdón! ¡perdón!— Suplico sin poder aguantar más.

—Ahora es tarde.

—Por favor. Jajajaja... ya no más.

—Hey, hey... ¿piensan destruir mi salón?— Se aproxima mi madre encontrándose con el desastre y los cojites tirados en la alfombra y yo a penas recuperándome de un ataque de risa.

—Fue Terry, mami.

—Su hija me pegó. Mire cómo me ha roto el brazo.— Puso el brazo fofo, como caído y yo volvía a golpearlo por tarado.

—¡Candy! No juegues de manos. Esos juegos pesados terminan en peleas.

—Pero fue Terry que...

—Pero nada. La comida ya está. Pon la mesa y sírvele a Terry.— Ordena mi madre y Terry me mira y sonríe diabólicamente como si yo fuera su esclava por el hecho de que me mandaron a servirle comida.

—¡Terry!

—¿Qué?

—Mi flor...— Digo con tristeza, pues la había puesto sobre la mesita de centro y al parecer los retozos por las cosquillas de Terry me hicieron aplastarla sin querer.

—Hay muchas más de donde vino esa.— Me da un tierno besito en los labios y luego me dispongo a poner la mesa.

—Señora, este churrasco... hay que decire "usted y tenga". Cinco estrellas.— Dice Terry aún con la boca llena y fascinado de las habilidades culinarias de mi madre.

—Gracias. Eso es pera que distingas el buen sazón dominicano.—Terry suelta una carcajada.

—Me gusta esta vaina.— Añade él con el fin de usar una frase dominicana muy popular.

—Mami y abuela cocinan muy rico. Son insuperables.

—Está en los genes entonces.— Conviene él.

—Pero no llegaron a mi generación. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, papito.

—¿No sabes cocinar?— Me pregunta con asombro, como no cabiéndole en la cabeza que la hija de alguien que cocina tan bien no sepa de cocina.

—Candy cuando me ve cocinando ni se asoma por la cocina.— Y con amigas como mi madre no necesito enemigos.

—¿Y tú sabes?— Le pregunto a Terry que lo veo tan altanero.

—Claro que sí, mija.

—Bueno, ya sé entonces que no moriré de hambre.

—¿Insinúas que cocinaré para ti?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Perderías un brazo si lo haces?

—¿Y tú perderías una pierna por aprender?

—¡Basta! Dejen las tonterías ustedes dos. Coman y cállense. Candy, sabes que cuando termines te toca lavar los platos.— Suspiro y pongo mis ojos en blanco. Terry se ríe de mí como un hermano malvado.

Esa noche todo mi mundo había cambiado de golpe. Tengo una sonrisa radiante. Me siento feliz, eufórica, inquieta, enamorada. Esa noche dormí pensando en Terry y no en Neil. Al día siguiente me espera un turno completo de ocho horas en Mc Donald's. Y no me importa, es como si nada pudiera dañarme la alegría. Caigo en la conclución de que había pasado mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era sentirse feliz y alivianada por un momento. No sé por qué me llega el inoportuno pensamiento de que ya Neil debió haber recibido mi carta. Repelo el pensamiento como una hormiga voladora en tiempos de lluvia que atenta con meterse en mis ojos. Aprovechando que no tengo clases hasta Agosto, me levanto al mediodía sin ningún romordimiento. Trabajo a las dos, así que tengo una hora para bañarme, vestirme y comerme algo y luego esperar el autobus con una hora de anticipación. Mi trabajo es cerca, pero a pie tendría que caminar bastante y no me gusta llegar agitada, sudada y cansada antes de comenzar. Cuando ya estoy lista y comida, voy directo a la parada y ya no estoy con la jeta de antes, ahora me río hasta de la mosca que pasa volando por alrededor. Escucho un bocinazo.

—¡Candy!— Me grita Terry desde el asiento pasajero de una Ford F-150 verde. Miro el conductor, era su padre.

—¡Súbete!— Me grita mi suegro sonriendo. ¡Suegro! Nunca la palabra me había sido tan gratificante. Le doy a Terry un besito casto y me siento en la parte de atrás. En un par de minutos estaba en mi trabajo. Nunca había llegado tan puntual. Falta más de media hora para entrar, así que me dirijo al crew room y al rato entra la gran Franchi con su bandeja en la mano. Que bueno que mi exceso de puntualidad coincidiera con su hora de descanso.

—¡Te vi llegar con Terry! ¡Cuéntame!— Me grita eufórica y me pongo rojita de vergüenza.

—Al menos saluda, chismosa.

—Ay, déjate de mierdas, Candy. ¡Escúpelo ya!— Me río de sus peculiares expresiones. Recuerdo que Terry siempre dice que Franchesca es un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—Y nos hicimos novios...— Le conté todo con detalles.

—¡Oh my God! ¡Qué romántico! Aww... esa primera estapa... todo tan hermoso y sutil... y luego... pasas a segunda base, tercera base... y luego... ¡follas! y follas y follas... y no paras de follar.

—¡Franchi! ¡Dios!— Franchesca podía hacer sonrojar a la actriz porno más cotizada.

—¡Bah! En este mundo, mi pequeña e inocente amiga, no existe nada más delicioso que con un buen polvo. Hombre que te folle bien, vale por diez.— Me quedo con la boca abierta. Ella comenta eso mientras sigue comiendo como si nada. Me cuesta creer que a penas cumple dieciocho dentro de poco.

—Y tú parece que tienes soledad vaginal.— Le digo y ella de pronto suelta sus papitas frustradas.

—Sí, nena. Esto es un caos. Estos horarios de aquí me han hecho encarcelarme en una abstinencia horrible.

—¿Abstinencia? ¿Tú?— Nótese mi sarcasmo.

—Nena sí. ¡Una semana! Una semana de absoluta abstinencia. He estado en la dieta de la polla.

—¿La dieta de la polla?

—Sí. Se trata de comer de todo, menos polla. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—¡Una tragedia!— Noten nuevamente mi sarcasmo.

—No, mija, no. Así no se puede. ¡Mi coño pide caña!

—¡Dios! Al menos baja la voz. La ventanilla del servicarro está cerca y se escucha todo.

—¡Pues que escuchen! ¿O es que a caso en Puerto Rico no se folla?— Me pregunto qué sería de mi en este trabajo sin esta loca.

Salgo de trabajar a las diez y treinta de la noche. Agotada, pero feliz. Feliz por poder soñar despierta otra vez. Por saber que ya no habrán tardes aburridas ni fines de semanas desperdiciados en internet. Feliz porque cuando salgo de trabajar... tengo que dejarle un texto a Terry antes de dormir. Una rutina tan sencilla y emocionante. Me siento feliz y eso me da miedo. Me aterra. La felicidad siempre ha sido una navaja de doble filo para mí. Siempre se ha avecinado una desgracia, un dolor junto con ella. Dolor... no quiero más dolor. Me doy un baño y dejo que el agua y el jabón limpien también mis dudas, mi pesimismo repentino y piense en esta nueva etapa de mi vida con positivismo. Me vuelvo a reir y siento esa cosquilla en la panza cada vez que recuerdo los besos de Terry. Otra noche más que duermo con una sonrisa. Con muchos sueños rosas... yo no tenía idea de cuánto mis sueños se corromperían muy pronto.

—¿A dónde es que vamos?

—A comer con mis padres y después al cine.

—Oh... bueno, déjame cambiarme. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

—Porque me lo dijeron casi ahora.— Dejo a Terry en la sala y voy corriendo a vestirme. Elijo un jean ajustado y una blusa blanca con escote, pero no muy sugerente. Me suelto el pelo alizado y me pongo una banda también blanca. Sandalias de plataforma en color crema y sólo me maquillo con un poco de base y labial. Sencilla y porque además ando contra el reloj.

—Ya estoy lista. ¡Deja de mirarme las tetas!

—Triste es tu caso, querida. Soy tetero de nacimiento.— Me río. Ya tenemos un mes, ya sus padres saben lo que somos y disfruto de esta etapa y la confianza.

Llegamos primero al restaurant. Luego que veo a los padres de Terry, pienso de pronto en mi apariencia y me acomplejo. Yo tengo piercing en la nariz y en el ombligo... el del ombligo se ve y me preocupa de pronto su impresión porque la primera vez que los vi hace más de un mes, como veníamos de la iglesia, no estaba vestida así y no llevaba el piercing de la nariz. Me pongo tensa.

—Buenas tardes.— Saludamos y yo sonrío todo lo amable de lo que soy capaz.

—Buenas tardes. Llegaron rápido.— Dice la madre de Terry y sonríe. Correspondo y me siento. Ordenamos un aperitivo grande para todos y bebidas.

—¿Y cuáles son los planes,viejo?

—Veremos primero _Transformers_ y después _Final destination_.— Me alegro escuchar eso, buena elección para mis gustos. El celular de Terry suena.

—Disculpen. Ahora vuelvo.

Y se marchó a contestar la llamada dejándome a mí sola con sus padres a los que a penas conozco que notaron mi incomodidad y me puse aún más incómoda. Tengo miles de preguntas en mi cabeza y una única respuesta dolorosa para todas ellas. Sé muy bien quién está llamando. Mi instinto me lo dice.

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por apoyar mi drama personal. A todas las que han sentido esta historia como su favorita, mi esposo también se los agradece y pide que no lo odien de ahora en adelante, jajaja es imposible porque hasta yo al recordar vuelvo a odiarlo.

* * *

**LizCarter:** Me alegra que hayan aclarado la situación del controversial review, sobre todo porque sé que no fue tu intención lastimar, sólo tenemos que cuidar un poquito más cómo expresarnos para que no nos malinterpreten y creo que todos alguna vez hemos pasado por un malentendido. Oye, supe por tu amiga que te llamas Lisbeth, yo usé ese nombre en un fic, ahora, ¿tu apellido es Carter? ¿Eres Americana? ¿Que edad tienes? jajajaja ¡Un interrogatorio! (No estás obligada a responder). Es como ya todas saben tanto de mí, también quisiera saber de ustedes.

* * *

Gracias por comentar:

**LizCarter, WISAL, norma Rodriguez, dulce lu, lupita1797, Amy C.L, Rose Grandchester, Laura Grandchester**

Hasta pronto,

Wendy


	16. Incomprensión

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 16 Incomprensión**

* * *

Mientras Terry sale a parte para atender su llamada, puedo sentir sobre mí la mirada incómoda de sus padres, sintiendo la vergüenza ajena y yo me siento profundamente decepcionada. Sé que es ella... pero... ¿pero por qué tiene que apartarse para hablarle? Sonrío a sus padres sintiendo lástima por mí misma, la misma con la que ellos me miran de vez en cuando mientras tratan de concentrarse en el menú.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— Terry llega todo sonrisas como si nada y yo le devuelvo una muy débil, sus padres, en especial su padre, lo mira con desaprobación y yo no encuentro cómo sentirme peor.

—¿Ya te has decidido?— Me pregunta y roza mi mano, respiro profundo y aguanto mis ganas de llorar.

—Sí. Creo que del menú de niños, no tengo mucha hambre.— Siento que estoy desperdiciando una gran oportunidad de comerme algo delicioso, es mi restaurant favorito, pero lo cierto es que Terry hizo que se me fuera el apetito.

—Lo siento. No podemos verderle un plato de niños.— Me comunica la mesera. ¡Genial! ¡Malditas políticas! Termino ordenando el plato más sencillo y de menos proporción que encontré.

—¿No te gusta la comida?— Me pregunta el suegro sonriente y entonces Terry deja de engullir su _Country Fried Steak _y repara en mí por fin.

—Está delicioso, señor. Sólo que parece que mi estámago insiste en cerrarse.

—Amor, ¿te sientes bien?— Pregunta Terry por lo bajo, de modo que sólo yo lo escuchara. Me debato entre contestarle con sinceridad, matarlo o inventarme cualquier excusa hasta que sea el momento preciso para hablar.

—Estoy bien. Tal vez sólo es la tensión por... porque es la primera vez que salgo con tus padres.— Le doy una amplia sonrisa tan falsa como lo que acabo de decir mientras puedo sentir como crece mi nariz. Él se la cree y vuelve a su steak mientras yo trato de que mi garganta pase los _Chicken Krispers_.

—Aún falta media hora para la primera película, ¿van a ordenar algún postre?

—Yo no.— Le respondo a mi suegro, pues si me comí la mitad de mi comida, fue mucho.

—Imaginé que no. Si no comiste na' muchacha.

—Ah, pero lo pediré para llevar, no pienso desperdiciar esta delicia.— Le regalo a mi suegro una sonrisa sincera y dulce. Es más fácil tratar con él que con la madre de Terry. No se ha puesto incómoda, pero no puedo decir que sea muy conversadora o tal vez sea que no me conoce bien, no lo sé. En estos momentos no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Terry se haya largado hablar con la tal Eliza.

—¿No quieres palomitas?— Me pregunta Terry con asombro. Como si yo hubiera confesado ser una bruja.

—No.

—¿Vienes al cine y no quieres palomitas?— Su asombro crece más como si hubiera visto en mi cuerpo alguna desagradable mutación y me voy encabronando poco a poco.

—No. No quiero palomitas y... ¿podrías por favor dejar de reaccionar así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si yo fuera un maldito bicho raro.— Le contesto con toda acidez sin disimular ni un poco mi ya visible enfado.

—Cariño... ¿estás con la regla?

—¡Vete al dia...!

—Bueno, saquen sus entradas. ¡Vamos allá!— Creo que la oportuna intervención de mi suegro salvó el día.

Ya nos encontramos viendo _Transformers_ y por más que trato, no puedo concentrarme en la película porque mi mente no está ahí. Está en Terry y en su maldita llamada. Está en la desconfianza profunda que va creciendo en mí cada vez más. Yo estoy muy seria, él también sólo porque yo lo estoy.

—¿Segura que no quieres palomitas?

—Segura.

—¿Tienes frío? Puedo prestarte mi jacket...

—Estoy bien.— Respira profundo y nos ignoramos el resto de la película.

—Oye, estuvo buena la condená' película, ¿no?

—¡Buenísima!— Convengo con el suegro con un enorme y falso entusiasmo porque él no tiene la culpa de que su hijo sea un imbécil, o tal vez sí... ¿estará en los genes?

—Papá, ¿vas a comprarte otro bolsón de palomitas?

—Pues claro, yo no voy a entrar a la otra película sin palomitas.— La madre de Terry se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco.

Estamos caminando hacia la sala correspondiente, voy al lado de Terry, pero no me nace tomar de su mano. De regreso viene un hombre con su pequeño hijo de unos cinco años de la mano y el pobre niño está siendo casi arrastrado porque el hombre está mirándome sin pestañear, está mirando mi escote, está mirando mis tetas y por primera vez no me siento incómoda con eso, porque el tipo está embelezado y no se percata que me estoy dando cuenta y no sólo eso, estoy disfrutando el maldito momento como si fuera una gran travesura, sobre todo, en el justo momento en que Terry toma fuerte de mi mano y acelera el paso conmigo casi a rastras.

—¡Joder! Al menos pudo haber disimulado.—Comenta furioso y yo río por dentro.

—Algunas personas no tienen miedo de mostrar lo que sienten.—Le contesto y sigo andando.

Entramos a la otro película,_ Final Destination 4_. En esa logro concentrarme más a pesar de todo porque es el tipo de película que me gusta aunque esa en específico, la considero la peor de todas.

—Fue un placer compartir con todos ustedes.— Le sonrío a mis suegros.

—Esperemos que se repita.— Responden y camino con Terry hacia el estacionamiento. La sonrisa que tenía se me esfuma por completo porque así es como me siento. Tengo muy malos presentimientos y ya no me siento segura si estoy haciendo bien en mantener esta relación. Si ha sido una buena idea dado las circunstancias... pero... resulta que ya estoy aquí, metida hasta el cuello.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás qué te pasa?— Terry me acorrala contra su carro y su voz es seria, fuerte.

—No me pasa nada. Sólo quisiera irme a casa.

—No estabas así cuando te recogí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Insiste y respiro hondo. Momento de la verdad.

—Bien. Creo que acabo de pasar una gran vergüenza. He sido víctima de una inmensa lástima durante el rato que duró tu conversación con Eliza.— Le digo y sus ojos se abren como platos de pronto.

—¿Lástima de quién?

—De tus padres. Digamos, vergüenza ajena.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Controlo mis ganas de matarlo. No entiendo cómo se atreve a preguntarme por qué.

—Tal vez porque cuando te sonó el celular, desapareciste corriendo y te fuiste a parte para hablar.

—Bueno, era una llamada personal y no iba atenderla en frente de todos.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Era una emergencia?

—No, no era una emergencia, pero...

—Entonces pudiste decirle que la llamabas luego, al menos esperar a que comiéramos...

—Candy... ella es la madre de mi hija. Cuando uno tiene un hijo en común con una persona, lamentablemente tienen que tener comunicación...

—No estoy en contra de que tengan comunicación, todo lo contrario, lo que más deseo es que puedas relacionarte con tu hija de la manera que fuera. Pero no tenías que irte a parte y humillarme de esa manera. Todo tiene su momento y no es la primera vez que...

—Se trata de mi hija.— Me ladra con impaciencia y me apago. No porque le tenga miedo, sino porque poco a poco comienzo a ver donde me he metido.

—¿No lo pillas, verdad?—Le pregunto ya con los ojos aguados y él luce desconcertado.

—No entiendo.

—Siempre que te llama... escoge los momentos más inoportunos, especialmente cuando se da cuenta que estás conmigo y además... tu hija a penas tiene seis meses, no puedes hablar con ella y me he dado cuenta... de que sólo te cuenta un par de cosas de la niña... el resto de la conversación son tonterías que nada tienen que ver con ella...

—Bueno... es bueno que me ponga al corriente de su vida, de las cosas que decide... tenemos una hija...

—Sigues sin entender. Lo único que yo te estoy pidiendo es que le des su lugar a todo. Que hagas lo que tengas que hacer por tu hija, pero que respetes nuestros momentos, eso es todo.

—O sea, ¿que le de un horario para que me hable de mi hija?

—No pierdo más mi tiempo entonces, si no quieres entender...

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?— Me grita, pero no consigue amedrentarme.

—Durante todas esas conversaciones que han tenido por teléfono en mi presencia, en la que yo paso a un segundo plano inevitablemente... después de los primeros treinta segundos... ¿la conversación gira acerca de ponerse de acuerdo con las cosas respecto a la niña? ¿De resolver el asunto de inscribirla y tus derechos? ¿Te ha dado la oportunidad de ir a verla?— Se queda callado y sus ojos se agrandan, pero no dice nada.— Pasaba temporadas desaparecida, sin llamarte ni darte razón alguna y desde que sabe que estamos juntos... te llama todos los días y te cuenta sus tonterías. No soy pendeja, Terry. Puedo alcanzar a oir parte de la conversación y aunque tú no te das cuenta... sé bien lo que ella está haciendo y cómo lo está disfrutando... y tú... tú siempre le resultas un blanco muy fácil.

—Candy...

—Ya te he dicho lo que pasa. Ahora, si serías tan amable, llévame a casa.

Vamos el resto del camino en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. No pensé que esta salida resultara tan decepcionante y tampoco pensé que iniciar una relación real me resultara más dolorosa y estresante que mis días de solitaria soltería. Llevo todo el trayecto luchando con mis lágrimas, pero no le daré el gusto de verme llorar. Por fin llegamos a mi casa.

—¿Quieres que me quede un rato contigo?

—No, gracias.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

—¿Piensas quedarte aburrida un sábado?

—Tengo muchas cosas que pensar como para aburrirme.— Ya estoy abriendo la puerta del auto con intención de bajarme.

—Pues sobre lo que me dijiste, creo que deberíamos continuar la conversación...

—Mañana. Ahora tengo otras cosas que analizar.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como Neil.

—¿Neil?

—Sí, Neil. Me escribió otra vez.

—Oh... ¿Y qué quería?

—Que volviera con él.— Sus ojos se ponen gigantes y me alegro que reciba un poco de su propia medicina.

—¿Contestarás la carta?— Me pregunta y es más bien un reto, una amenaza mientras me retiene por el brazo cuando ya estoy casi fuera de su auto.

—Ya lo hice.— Admito que la sonrisa que le brindé fue cruel y macabra y luego me bajé y lo dejé ahí con una lluvia de preguntas y dudas rondando su cabeza. ¡Se lo merece!

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

Tal vez el capítulo haya sido corto, pero la diferencia es que esta historia es real, por tanto, no la sazono mucho con acontencimientos que no pasaron, sino que la cuento exactamente como la he vivido, sin más ni menos.

Esperen maratón porque llegará a su fin esta misma semana... hoy, por ejemplo, contarán al menos con 3 capis corridos.

Gracias por comentar:

**Laura Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, WISAL, lupita1797, Mirna, nails, Candice. w. andrydeg, Amy C.L, Rose Grandchester, dulce lu, LizCarter**

**Amy C.L: About RICHIE PECOSA'S fic, The only thing I know is that she's having trouble with her network, I offered myself to continue the next chapter for her and she accepted, but... even if I write it up, it's still her account, so she has to find the way to upload it. Right now, I'm full cuz I want to finish this fic this very week and so I'm into an important stage of Zafiros y esmeraldas, but, we hope we can upload it as soon as we could and keep having your support.**

***Sobre el fic de RICHIE PECOSA, pues hasta donde sé, ella tiene problemas con su internet, me ofrecí yo misma a escribir el siguiente capítulo de su fic y ella aceptó, pero... de todas formas... aunque yo lo escriba, la cuenta es de ella y ella tendrá que ver cómo logrará subirlo. Ahora mismo estoy a tope al querer terminar este fic esta semana y también estoy en una etapa crucial de zafiros y esmeraldas, pero esperamos subir el capítulo tan pronto nos sea posible y seguir contando con su apoyo.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	17. Puntos claros

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 17 Puntos claros**

* * *

En otro momento no me hubiera atrevido a dejar a Terry frustrado, pero hoy sí. Hoy establecí mi límite. Fue tan rico llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie. Nadie que pueda ver la decepción en mi rostro o mis pupilas inundadas. Nadie que pudiera hacer preguntas y sobre todo, nadie que me mire con lástima. Llego a mi habitación y voy repasando todo. Voy repasando por qué me sentía atraída por Terry, por qué quise intentarlo a pesar de todos los contras que habían. Y pienso de pronto en Neil. Neil... tenía algo bueno, dentro de todo. Neil era detallista, siempre dulce conmigo, de algún modo sobreprotector y me hacía reir. Aliviaba mis presiones del día, Neil... dentro de sus límites tenía atenciones únicas para mí y el tiempo que duró yo... admito que fui feliz. Porque al final eso es lo que cuenta cuando algo se acaba, los momentos felices. Y hasta que mi madre descubrió nuestra relación, Neil y yo tuvimos una maravillosa amistad, una conexión bonita y luego un amor inconcluso, pero me dio vida, ilusión, mientras duró, por eso no puedo odiar a Niel, no del todo. No se le puede llamar un error a lo que en su momento te hizo feliz, he de admitirlo.

Y entonces está Terry... Terry... para mí era gracioso, especial. Alguien que pensé sería muy dulce, paternal... y no es que lo esté comparando, pues no puedo compararlo a nadie real, con ninguna de mis experiencias vividas. Pero... es natural que a los dieciocho años quieras una relación bonita, mis sueños aún son rosas. Imagino risas a su lado, arrumacos, dulzura y claro que también cierta perversión, ¿por qué no? También quisiera sus detalles y romanticismo o que fuera la mitad de cariñoso que yo... o que simplemente conteste los mensajes y cartitas llenas de cariño que a veces le dejo en el e-mail o los que hago con mi puño y letra que son correspondidos con tanta frialdad. A veces, ni siquiera los menciona y me veo en la obligación de preguntarle si realmente los ha visto... me duele cuando contesta que sí. Porque entonces... los leyó y no pudo decirme ni siquiera gracias... mucho menos podría esperar que me contestara con algunas palabras bonitas. Y me pongo a llorar porque... estoy decepcionada, totalmente... pero... el abandono de Neil contribuyó bastante al deterioro de mi autoestima y no me permite tomar una decisión drástica en cuanto a Terry, como por ejemplo, mandarlo a la mierda. Eso sería muy bueno, hasta coqueteo con la idea.

Entonces... reconozco que no tengo el valor y que tengo tanto miedo de volver a estar sola. Busco excusas entre las virtudes de Terry. Pienso en que a veces ha tenido detalles que me han hecho suspirar. A veces he disfrutado de su ternura, en muy pocas ocaciones, pero lo ha hecho. Todo su tiempo libre me lo dedica y me hace reir y se preocupa por mi seguridad, pero... no me siento feliz. No, me siento defraudada... me siento que me hice una imagen de él totalmente erronea. Que me aventuré en un laberinto profundo y ahora no encuentro la salida.. o me da miedo salir.

—¡Terry!— Me sorprende encontrarme con él en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo. No lo veía desde el sábado y ya es jueves. Son las seis de la tarde y terminé mi turno.

—Feliz cumpleaños.— Me dice con ánimo. Ah, sí... mi cumpleaños... ahora tengo diecinueve años.

—Gracias.— Le sonrío, pero fue imposible disimular que le tengo cierto resentimiento y que nada me importa mucho en estos momentos.

—Te llevo a casa.—Asiento y me monto en su auto. No tengo ánimos de discutir... y Terry me está ahorrando una caminata a casa o una buena media hora en la parada del autobus y además... tengo entendido que es mi novio, ¿por qué hacerme la dura y quedarme a pie?

—¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

—No.— Contesto seca aunque no haya sido la intención.

—Es tu cumpleaños...

—Y también es jueves por la noche y madrugas mañana y debes acostarte temprano, así que no, no tengo nada planificado.— Terry se va enfermando de mi actitud tan visceral, pero... él se lo buscó.

—No te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de rumba ni nada parecido. Pero al menos puedo llevarte a comer algo... o tal vez pasar un rato contigo...

—Sí... verdad, los dos juntitos... solos... celebrando mi cumpleaños junto a tu celular en una emocionante plática con tu ex, ¿no te jode?

—¡Otra vez con eso! Yo ya capté el mensaje, no tienes que seguir recordándomelo o echándomelo en cara. He intentado que tengamos esta conversación, arreglar las cosas y tú...

—Una disculpa hubiera bastado. Conmigo hay que ser directo, Terry. Las cosas como son. No me vengas con llamaditas, mensajitos o invitaciones para arreglar el atolladero, si lo que quieres es disculparte, sólo discúlpate.— Respira profundo y se calma.

—Está bien, lo siento. Admito que me porté como un reverendo imbécil y que... tenías razón en todo. Ya no te preocupes, establecí mis límites.

—Buen comienzo. Ahora... me gustaría entrar a mi casa... quitarme este uniforme y darme un baño...— Me bajo del auto y entro con él a mi casa, por fortuna vacía. Se queda sentado en el salón mientras yo me doy un baño y me visto lo más pronto que puedo. Me puse un jean azúl claro, una playera rosa, zapatillas deportivas y me peiné con dos trenzas bajas para no lidiar mucho con mi pelo. Salgo a su encuentro.

—Ahora sí pareces una niña buena.— Se burla mientras tira de mis trenzas.

—No parezco, soy una niña buena.

—Entonces te mereces un regalito.— Saca de la nada dos cajitas azules y por el logo sé que son de _Piercing Pagoda._ Las abro con entusiasmo infantil y tal vez con algo de asombro por el lecho de que Terry tuviera algún detalle conmigo... aunque es mi cumpleaños, se vio en la obligación, así que no cederé, no cuenta como detalle sin importar cuánto me guste el set de tres piercing para la nariz, uno rosa, uno azúl y otro transparente. También hay un piercing para mi ombligo, un corazón plateado con una diminuta piedra transparente en el centro, no me quejo, al menos se acordó.

—Gracias, Terry. Están muy lindas y no me lo esperaba.

—Sé que no. No se me han dado muy bien los detalles últimamente.

—Últimamente he recibido más disculpas y remordimientos por tu parte que detalles.— Suspira y se queda en silencio por varios segundos, aceptando su culpa.

—Quería también disculparme por eso. Quería decirte que me gustó mucho lo que me escribiste... y aunque no lo creas... tú eres lo que yo siempre quise antes de... antes de que me dañaran...

—¿Entonces ya no soy lo que quieres?

—Sí lo eres. Oh sí que lo eres. Es que... supongo que me he cerrado un poco a los sentimientos, tal vez sea sólo miedo.

—También tengo miedo y no por eso me comporto como una imbécil...

—Lo sé. Me disculpo nuevamente. Y... ¿qué resolviste con Neil?— Sonrío por dentro porque sé lo mucho que le está costando formular esa pregunta. Terry es muy orgulloso.

—Le contesté... y pues estoy esperando su respuesta de vuelta...

—¿Qué quieres decir con esperas su respuesta? ¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste en tu carta? Mira, Candy, si quieres volver con él y pretendes hacerme pasar por idiota...— Oh como me estoy disfrutando este momento... cada segundo de su coraje y frustración.

—Sólo le dije todo lo que sentía. Todo lo que me he guardado todo este tiempo.

—¿Exactamente qué? ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

—No estoy jugando y por favor, me bajas la voz.— Respira profundo y aprieta los puños. No pierdo detalle de nada y mi alma está echada a las carcajadas.

—¿Qué fue lo que le contestaste?—Insiste y entonces decido ya no jugar más, en exceso no resulta divertido.

—Le dije que no pensaba volver con él, le dije muchas cosas que sé que él hubiera preferido no oir, pero ya no pienso guardarme nada... y dudo mucho que me responda porque... su condición era que si no iba a volver con él, que no me molestara en escribirle, pero... lo hice de todas formas... tenía que escucharme.— Terry asiente mientras va analizando todo poco a poco.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—A veces... te mentiría si te digo que no.

—¿Exactamente qué extrañas?— Me desconcierto... ¿por qué querría Terry aventurarse por esos lares?

—Háblame de él, Candy. ¿Por qué te enamoraste... qué cosas tenía que te llevaron a dejarlo todo por él?

—Simplemente surgió. Antes... por dos años, todo no fue más que una hermosa amistad y luego... hace más o menos un año... dejamos las cartas y comenzamos por teléfono. Las amanecidas hablando, los detalles... Neil era especial en todo. Sus cartas... todos los sobres con un dibujo... sus detalles eran únicos y me hacía reir, enamorarme fue algo que llegó por toda lógica porque es imposible no enamorarte de alguien que te disfruta y se maravilla contigo... que tiene esos detalles y te hace reir... que me permita ser yo misma y no se canse de repetirme que me necesita y el hecho de que... me llevaba un par de años y siempre he sentido debilidad por los hombres mayores... Neil parecía tenerlo todo... menos la libertad de hacérmelo vivir y la voluntad para luchar...

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta pasión! Bueno... no puedo hacer nada con respecto a lo de la edad, pero por lo demás... quiero ser igual.— Lo miro con los ojazos que sólo yo puedo poner al escuchar semejante cosa.

—¿Perdón?

—No es que quiera ser una copia suya. Lo que quiero es que... que puedas hablar de mí con la misma pasión con la que hablas de él... quiero que te sientas feliz conmigo.

—Entonces... Tendrás que trabajar mucho, Terry, mucho...

—Entonces empezaré hoy...— Y por fin compartirmos un beso, ahora que todo está dicho. Un beso diferente, lleno de promesas.

—¿Llegaste cansada?— Me pregunta de momento mientras ambos estamos tumbados en el sofá... gracias a Dios solos.

— Si cuenta el cansancio emocional, entonces estoy aturdida.

—Bien, perfecto.— En seguida se pone a masajear mis hombros y voy sintiendo una alivo muscular inmediato, pero luego... sus manos grandes sobre mis hombros desnudos ya no me parecen tan relajantes... el contacto con su piel hace que todos mis vellos se alteren y me de un escalofrío. Hacía tiempo que no me tocaban de esa manera.

—¿Te molestaría quitarte la camisa?— Abro los ojos inmensamente, pero lo hago. Me quito la camisa y me tumbo de espalda en el sofá y Terry parece muy tranquilo mientras yo siento que he hecho una gran hazaña. Me entra de todo cuando siento que está desabrochando mi sostén y mi respiración se dificulta.

—Relájate. Es sólo un masaje.— Me dice y continúa sobando mis hombros y espalda con fuerza y es divino... en cualquier sentido. Sus manos suben y bajan con fuerza y precisión, cada vez que sus manos ascienden a mi cuello, me encojo porque es una parte muy sensible y sus dedos de vez en cuando quedan confinados bajo mi cuello.

—Eso me hace cosquillas...—Confieso apenada y él se aprovecha de eso para seguir masajeando ahí y me encojo como una culebra... es cierto que hace cosquillas, pero... todo lo que se hace arriba... se siente también abajo. Sé que se está disfrutando todo el espectáculo.

—Ahora ponte bocarriba...—¡Dios! ¿Esto realmente está pasando?— Dejo la mojigatería de lado y me giro. Me siento muy nerviosa porque... no tengo camisa... ni sostén así que... Terry está viendo mis pechos y de pronto me acomplejo mucho. Me atrevo por fin a mirarlo a la cara. Él aún no los toca... sólo los mira fijamente y parece que está en mamalandia, como si hubiese descubierto oro.

—¡Wow!— Dice y comienza a masajear primero mi vientre y luego va subiendo sutilmente y me masajea también los pechos y lo hace diferente... sus ojos son diferentes, están dilatados y entonces me atrevo por mera curiosidad a mirar su... entrepierna y... oh sí que me gusta lo que acabo de ver. Una fuerte y potente erección en mi honor. Jadeo y emito un gemido involuntario que me hizo arder de vergüenza. Si Terry lo escuchó, al menos no se notó.

—Definitivamente eres lo que siempre he querido.— Me maseja con delicadeza y devoción y poco a poco me voy soltando.

—Tu piel es... tan suave... en todas partes... es decir... casi todas las pieles femeninas son suaves, pero la tuya es diferente... es como culito de bebé.— Fue inevitable que me riera. No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

—Sí. Todos dicen eso, pero... yo siento mi piel igual a la de todo el mundo...

—¿Todos? ¿Quién más te ha tocado así?

—Niel. En las visitas conyugales...

—¿Qué?— Su cara pasa del horror a la furia.

—Nadie, tonto. No de esta manera... pero hasta mi madre dice que mi piel es diferente, así que sé a qué te refieres. Nadie me ha tocado. Sólo una vez me dieron un masaje completo... pero... fue algo estrictamente profesional.— Me abstengo de decirle que el masajista en cuestión tenía unas manos celestiales.

—Entonces fuiste a un spa...— Comenta mientras me sigue masajeando.

—Más o menos, sí...

—¿Cómo que más o menos?

—Pues hiciemos el spa en casa... él trajo todas sus cosas y nos masajeó aquí...

—¡Vaya! Entonces el tipo hizo una fortuna...

—No... no nos cobró ni un centavo.— Sonrío porque es cierto. No pagamos nada y el masaje fue realmente divino. Al tipo le gustaba tanto lo que hacía que lo hacía hasta gratis.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Fue hace ya un tiempo...

—¿Cuándo?— Me ladra y esta vez no logro controlar la risa.

—No lo sé... ¿un año?

—¿Y prefieres que te masajee él?

—Bueno... verás... él es un profesional...

—¡Y un cuerno! Llámalo y que venga él a darte el masaje.

—Oye, tú preguntaste...

Y cuando más me estoy divirtiendo con la situación...

¡Pip! ¡Pip! Se escucha la bocina del carro de mi madre afuera para que yo le abra el portón del garaje que no es eléctrico y de pronto recuerdo que si ella se esfuerza, puede ver al salón desde afuera... y yo estoy desnuda de la cintura para arriba...

¡Pip! ¡Pip!

—¡Candy!— Me grita.

—¡Oh no!

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola!

El Segundo capi del día, ya nos veremos mañana.

**Laura Grandchester**: a este fic le faltan al menos unos 8 capis más para poder finalizar, por eso pienso dejar al menos 2 diarios para finiquitarla ya.

P.S. También pretendo actualizar "Zafiros y esmeraldas" para mañana si Dios lo permite.

Gracias por comentar:

**dulce lu, VERO, LizCarter y Laura Grandchester**

See u,

Wendy


	18. Morbo

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 18 Morbo**

* * *

Llevamos tres meses, han sido bonitos, de tranquilidad y alegría luego de haber expuesto nuestros límites. Ya pasó el verano, así que estoy de vuelta de lleno en la universidad más trabajo, pero es muy grato saber que en los días libres tienes con quien invertir ese tiempo y de la mejor manera. Ya terminaron esos fines de semana en casa, sumergida en internet o leyendo como ratoncita de biblioteca. Terry había traído un poco de emoción a mi vida gris y Neil... me había dejado algo de él, la irreverencia, el hacer algo que deseo aunque no haga feliz a nadie más que a mí.

—Es tan suave tu piel...—Estamos en el sofá del salón de la casa de sus padres y ellos se encuentran en la planta de arriba, así que podría decirse que estamos solos. Me encuentro tendida en el sofá y mi blusa está subida hasta debajo de los pechos y Terry me está acariciando.

—¿Puedo llamarte culito?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? Si tienes la piel como culito de bebé...— Sonríe con fingida inocencia mientras me continúa acariciando, ahora las piernas.

—¿Puedo llamarte mierdita?—Le respondo molesta.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? Te asienta muy bien...

—Tú ni siquiera aguantas una broma.

—Y a ti se te da muy bien, ¿no?

—¡Contigo hay que joderse!— Exclama suspirando, pero yo sonrío triunfante para mis adentros y disfruto de las caricias que pasan a ser muy nuevas para mí. Nuevas y excitantes.

Mientras yo estoy tendida en el sofá, él está casi a horcajadas sobre mí y acaricia mi vientre, juguetea con mi ombligo y acaricia mis muslos a través de mi pantalón capri y entonces baja a mis piernas y pies.

—Si no quieres que te siga tocando, sólo dilo.

—¿He dicho algo?

—No, pero...

—Entonces siga en lo suyo, caballero.— Me sonrió con los ojos totalmente iluminados. Lo cierto es que yo estoy bien nerviosa y tiemblo, pero quiero atreverme. Quiero irme despojando de todo rastro de inocencia. Lo cierto es que he desarrollado cierta rebeldía ante la inonencia y comienzo a odiar lo que fui, comienzo aborrecer mi inocencia y me urgen unas ganas infinitas de corromperme. Terry me está brindando una gran oportunidad.

—Y a éstas quiero verlas otra vez...— Me sube la blusa por completo y saca mis pechos del sostén sin desabrocharlo. No puedo evitar inhalar profundo, pero no pienso retroceder... ¡no señor! Estoy amando la sensación de su tacto, lo suave que me está acariciando y el aumento de pronto en mis pezones... ah... y ese escalofrío que me recorre la columna sumado al palpitar de allí abajito. Entonces...

—¿Qué haces?— Se me va de pronto el atrevimiento y me alarmo cuando está desabrochándome el pantalón e intento levantarme, pero él me acuesta nuevamente muy seguro de lo que hace.

—Shhh. Tranquila... no pienso violarte. Aunque ganas no me faltan...— Recupero el atrevimiento cuando me baja un poco el pantalón y las bragas y vuelvo a expulsar una gran bocanada de aire. ¡Que Dios me ayude! No, mejor que no me ayude... creo que necesito de todo menos ayuda.

Con la yema de sus dedos empieza acariciar mi sexo y me voy extremeciendo. Es una mezcla agridulce entre dolor por la excitación y placer físico y emocional por lo desconocido. Acaricia un rato mis labios vaginales, los separa un poco y entonces se concentra en mi clítoris y... ¡Que Dios me ayude! Ah no, Dios no se mete en esos asuntos... retiro lo dicho. El caso es que me relamo los labios, los de mi boca... jajaja. Porque no tenía idea de que... los dedos de otro fueran tan maravillosos ahí.

—¿Te gusta?

—Ujum...— A penas pude pronunciar eso atropelladamente y con la boca apretada. Entonces... uno de sus dedos se introduce ahí y pienso que no estaré lo suficientemente mojada porque me duele... aunque es sólo un dedo... no es que no me guste la sensación, pero me causa dolor.

—¿No te gusta?

—No es eso. Es que... ¿se supone que me duela eso?— Le pregunto porque ni yo lo entiendo.

—Nunca había escuchado que doliera... a menos que se hiciera con brusquedad... es sólo un dedo... ¿quieres que siga?

—Está bien...

—¿Segura? Si no lo estás disfrutando podemos...

—¡Continúa!— Tengo que trabajar un poco en mi paciencia y tolerancia, pero es que Terry me la agota toda. Si digo que sí es que sí. ¡Coño!

Entonces sigue el ritual. Sus dedos siguen explorando mi interior y me voy relajando un poco más cada vez y aunque duele y arde un poco, comienza también a gustar, pero... me siento muy lastimada no sé por qué.

—Es mejor dejarlo para otro momento.— Y se detiene con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu expresión es de dolor... y no se siente muy cómodo así.

—Pero...

—Te recomiendo que... te relajes un poco en tu casa... tal vez cuando estés sola y juegues un poco contigo misma... ¿entiendes?

—Sí, pero... ¿por qué?

—Pienso que esa parte tuya no está acostumbrada a ésto... necesita relajarse, tal vez estirarse un poco... porque si estás sufriendo con un dedo... no quisiera saber cuando... ya sabes...— Nunca me había sentido tan frustrada en mi vida. Se me aguan los ojos inmediatamente y siento una rabia profunda. Se me hace tan fácil frustrarme y rabiar.

—No creo que haya ninguna próxima vez.— Me comienzo acomodar la ropa luchando con mis lágrimas porque no pienso derramarlas y sin ninguna razón me lleno de resentimiento hacia Terry.

—Claro que habrá próxima vez. Claro que la habrá, así que no te frustres. Estás totalmente sellada, debe ser eso... ¡wow!

—¿Qué?— Le reclamo retante.

—Nunca había estado con alguien así...

—¿Así cómo?— Le grito totalmente a la defensiva.

—Tranquilízate. Me refiero a que estás totalmente nueva, sólo eso.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—¡Dios mío! Nada, no tiene nada. Es como un tesoro... algo que es difícil de encontrar en estos días. ¡Joder!— Fui yo la que lo llevé al límite de su paciencia y también mi lucha por contener las lágrima llegó al límite.

—Hey... ¡hey! Pero... ¿por qué? Candy... esto no es para que llores... ¡Dios!— Intenta acercarme a él, pero le rehuyo, le tengo rabia y nada deseo más que golpearlo hasta cansarme.

—¡Déjame!— Le grito y comienzo a sollozar.

—Ya tranquila. No hay motivos para que te frustres. Otro día lo seguimos intentando hasta que resulte. No estoy decepcionado ni nada parecido... ¿okay?—Sólo asiento y trato de ir respirando con más calma.

—Bueno... vamos a llevarte a casa y por favor... cambia esa cara.— Me lleva a casa y la distancia es bastante cerca, pero trato de relajarme lo más que puedo, mi madre y mi hermano están en casa y no quiero preguntas incómodas.

—Hasta mañana.— Le digo luego de un beso en los labios y abro la puerta para bajarme.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. Jugar contigo misma te ayudará bastante.— Nos despedimos y entro a casa, pongo mi sonrisa de payaso ante mi familia y me meto al baño porque estoy a punto de orinarme encima. Cuando bajo mis bragas y me siento me da por mirarlas y... hay un leve manchado de sangre. No es la regla... es... fue lo que me hizo Terry... ahora entiendo por qué me dolía tanto. Pero él nisiquiera había sido rudo... yo seguro debo pertenecer a otra especie... si las demás mujeres son de Venus... entonces yo estoy en un embotellamiento en la avenida Plutón esquina Júpiter y el GPS está marcando Saturno.

Al rato me meto en la ducha, conciente de que necesito un baño. Cuando estoy desnuda y el agua tibia me acaricia... recuerdo lo que me hizo Terry y también lo que me dijo...

Así que jugar conmigo misma... ¿eh? ¡Let's do it!

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Otro capi?**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**WISAL, Amy C.L, Laura Grandchester, VERO, naila y LizCarter**

**Hasta luego,**

**Wendy**


	19. Juegos eróticos

**100 Sapos y Terry Grandchester**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

**Capítulo 19 Juegos eróticos**

* * *

Digamos que he seguido los consejos de Terry y que una semana después me encuentro mucho más dispuesta a lo que se venga... me he propuesto trabajar un poco mi carácter y las perretas frustrantes cuando algo no me sale bien y estoy más que decidida de disfrutar mi sexualidad a plenitud... abrirme paso por ese sendero de adorable perversión y morbosidad jejejeje. Okay, ya, se me está yendo el hilo... ¿en qué íbamos? Ah así... ya me acordé. Pues estamos nuevamente en casita de Terry y sus papitos están arribita, así que Terryto y yo estamos nuevamente solitos, solitos y cachonditos...

Ese día... yo decido hacer las cosas más cómodas y prácticas, como por ejemplo... cero pantalones, son incómodos... así que una minifalda resulta muy buena idea. Un sostén de los que se desabrochan por el frente y las bragas más diminutas que puedan existir o mejor dicho, tangas... más piel, sí... mucha piel. El asunto es que esto no ha sido planificado, al menos no por Terry, él no tiene idea de mis oscuras y depravadas intenciones... ¡inocente palomita! Así que Terry, ajeno a mi morboso plan, puso una película para ambos y se sienta a mi lado y me echa el brazo muy concentrado en la película que puso, pero que yo ni recuerdo cuál fue porque... estoy buscando la manera de hacer levantar lo que trae entre las patas. Dejo caer mi celular detrás del mango del sofá en el que descansa mi cabeza... así que para recuperarlo... me tendría que poner boca a bajo y arrastrarme por el sofá hasta que mi vientre esté sostenido por el mango e inclinarme... lo que haría que mi minifalda inevitablemente se levante y él vea todo mi trasero sin querer queriendo mientras respira profundo y lo que yo quería ver crece más y más. Ya tengo mi celular casi en mis manos, pero... ¿Por qué no ser buena onda y dejar que disfrute un poquito más de la vista? Finjo no alcanzar bien el celular, así que me sigo remeneando para torturarlo y cuando decido que ha sido suficiente, entonces regreso a él con una cara de total inocencia mientras observo su erección por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya. Es que me siento desnuda sin mi celular, ya sabes...

—Lo que yo sé es que ahora vas a estar desnuda y no sin tu celular.— Y me arrastra hacia su regazo quedando yo a horcajadas y mientras me besa ardiente, sonrío sobre sus labios porque estoy justo como quería...

—He estado haciendo lo que me dijiste...

—¿Ah sí?— Responde sin interrumpir el beso y me subió la falda hasta la cintura al tiempo que acaricia mis nalgas y descaradamente yo me froto de su erección como tantas veces había deseado.

—Sí. Creo que ahora sí estoy preparada...

—Umm... ¿segura?— Sus manos dentro de mi blusa se adueñan de mis pechos.

—Segurísima. Es de los que abren al frente...— Le susurro refiriéndome a mi sostén y lo siento tragar grueso.

—Pues de esta no te salva nadie.— Me alza la blusa y con dedos temblorosos desabrocha mi sostén. Acapara mis pechos y los acaricia por completo y cuando siento que toco el cielo... me doy cuenta que a penas he levantado los pies del suelo porque cuando su boca participa de las caricias... se ha desatado un huracán en mi interior. Un hambre voraz que pide más.

Entonces me tumba nuevamente en el sofá y corre con una mano mis bragas hacia un lado y con la otra mano sigue acariciando mis pechos... también con su boca y estoy volviéndome loca. Tengo que morderme para no gemir porque... no quiero que sus padres tengan que bajar por los maullidos de una pareja de gatos en celo.

—Veámos qué tanto has jugado contigo...— Me abstengo de contestarle que bastante aunque si sólo intenta comprobar... mi ensopamiento le revelará lo relajada y acostumbrada que estoy ya.

—He jugado mucho...

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí...— Le susurro al oído y disfruto de cómo se estremece. Roza suavemente mi sexo con su dedo y me electrocuto... mis avances dieron resultado... fue mi turno de estremecerme. Sigue rozando de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos muy suaves y mientras me retuerzo porque su boca no abandona mis pechos, como tampoco su mano libre... introduce un dedo en mí... no hubo dolor, me supo a gloria... y me revuelvo contra su dedo... no sé qué me ha pasado, pero la timidez se me ha ido al carajo y vengo dispuesta a todo.

—Has jugado muy bien... tu cara y tu olor me lo dicen... estás tan excitada como una gatita...— Entonces pasa a besarme en la boca, besos con mordidas porque estoy tan caliente como nunca en mi vida y sus dedos... oh hay más de un dedo dentro de mí y se siente... en una escala del uno al diez... un cien. Mientras me besa sus dedos se vuelven más ágiles y gráciles. Se mueven en círculos, de adentro hacia afuera... y es malditamente divino... ¡Dios! Qué digo Dios, no puedo molestar a Dios en estos momentos... Disculpa, Dios, puedes seguir en lo tuyo, no me hagas caso.

—Oh...— Gimo y luego aprieto mis labios porque no puedo hacer ruido, pero es que... está tocándome en círculos... y me estoy volviendo loca y no puedo controlarme y me tengo retorcer... hay que dar gracias todos los días por venir con una tecnología tan avanzada que se llama clítoris y que tiene más de mil Gigabytes capaces de producir un orgasmo por minuto... ¿Orgasmo? ¿Acaso yo sabré lo que es un orgasmo?

—Mmmm...— Un orgasmo podría ser... ¿Esta sensción incontrolable aquí abajo que me hace retorcerme involuntariamente, que mis ojos de desorbiten y que sea tan diabólicamente deliciosa, que va aumentando cada segundo y darías un riñon por hacerla eterna... estos espasmos y que allí abajo conozcas la gloria mientras tu sexo se contrae como si estuviera haciendo náuseas e intenta expulsar algo y se queda palpitando hasta que te debilitas y al caer tendida y sin fuerzas, aún lo sientes palpitar...? ¿Será eso?

—¿Qué tal?

—Esto... esto fue...

—Un orgasmo. ¡Felicidades!— Sonrío ante su revelación, pero mi respiración sigue siendo cortada y pesada. Pobre de las mujeres que han muerto sin conocer nunca la maravilla de un orgamo. Es cierto que sólo dura unos segundos la mayoría de las veces, pero... son los malditos segundos más deliciosos de tu vida y vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que se hace antes de llegar a él.

—Ahora te toca hacer algo por mí, linda.— Me comunica con una sonrisa totalmente lasciva que me encanta y entonces me pongo un poco nerviosa porque... me toca a mí complacerlo a él y no tengo idea... y no, no puedo pedirle ayuda a Dios.

—Nunca he hecho eso...— Le comunico nerviosa...

—Siempre habrá una primera vez. No te preocupes, te enseñaré cómo.— Trago grueso cuando se baja los pantalones y calzoncillos y entonces puedo ver por primera vez su erección es 3D.

—Está bien. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda...

—Lo harás muy bien. Sólo déjate llevar, no te cohibas y mucho cuidadito con los dientes.

—Okay...

¡Y que comience la acción! Vamos, Candy, tú puedes con esto. Se extiende ante mis ojos su erección como una tentadora paleta helada, brillante... tersa y que nunca se te va a terminar por más que la chupes. Aunque si la chupas mucho y bien podría... derretirse y volverse más pequeña... ¿o no? Y ese es el plan. Con un poco de timidez, lo sujeto con ambas manos y poco a poco me lo voy llevando a la boca e inmediatamente Terry se estremece y se hace un poco para atrás. Al principio sólo voy introduciéndolo un poco hasta la mitad y succiono suavemente, sólo para lubricarlo un poco y luego que me relajo y tomo más confianza... comienzo una succión más precisa y me fijo disimuladamente en su cara... lo está disfrutando, eso quiere decir que hasta ahora voy bien. Entonces subo el ritmo y mientras succiono con más fuerza, acaricio también sus testículos y él da un pequeño tropiezo por la sorpresa.

—Vas muy bien mi amor, pero... cuidado con los dientes... ¡Ohh!— Tuve cuidado con mis dientes y succioné fuerte, pero asegurándome de no lastimarlo. Me di cuenta que va totalmente afeitado... ¿así que por qué no darle atención a sus bolitas? ¿Eso se hace? Bueno, lo descubriré ahora.

—Ohh... Ahhh...— Terry pone los ojos en blanco y no para de gemir... y yo nunca me había sentido tan orgullosa de mí misma.

—¿Te gusta?

—Nunca... nunca me habían chupado las bolas... ¡Ohh!

—¡Qué bonito! ¿Para eso es que tú vienes a esta casa?

Casi me caigo al suelo cuando su madre me dice eso y mis ojos se abren enormes. En esos momentos sí necesito que Dios me ayude... que me busque ya porque no quiero seguir viviendo con esta vergüenza.

—Mamá, mamá... tranquila...— Intenta calmarla Terry mientras se sube los pantalones y yo tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas y horror.

—¡Já! Es que no puedo creerlo.— Me mira con tanto asco y yo sólo me quiero morir...

Continuará...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Chicas, me temo que no podré terminar este fic en esta semana porque me faltan unas cuantas cosas por tocar... por lo que asumo que llegará al menos a 25 capítulos... tal vez pueda finalizar la próxima semana.**

**Laura Grandchester: No te engañes con Terry, ahora estamos en una etapa bonita, ya verás cómo él la irá cagando nuevamente y si me odias a mí en estos momentos... me odiarás más adelante y ya lo verás... Mi carácter es impaciente e intolerante sólo cuando se trata de algo que no quiere salirme bien o algo en lo que soy vulnerable, no es que tengo precisamente mal genio, por el contrario, tengo una paciencia envidiable ante casi cualquier situación... el impaciente sangrón es Terry... pero yo lo mando a la mier... cada vez que sea necesario jajaja y entonces nos reconciliamos como un par de idiotas.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**VERO, dulce lu, LizCarter, Rose Grandchester y Laurita White**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Wendy**


End file.
